


Nothing and Everything

by Madisuzy



Series: Turk Vincent arc [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Double Penetration, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Characters - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Turk Vincent Valentine, Undercover Mission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fantasies are all we have left to hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Tamotsu and Toki are original characters I created just for this story, along with a host of minor characters too.  
> * The title comes from the song Nothing and Everything by Red. - [PRESS HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du4uD4kk3Rc) \- if you want to have a listen.  
> * Begins roughly 8 months after Pressure Point, including the six months Vincent's been undercover when it begins. This story covers around one and a half years, though Vincent's recollection of events will not match this time line.  
> * The characters ages at the beginning of the story are Tseng 27, Vincent 22, Reno 24, Rude 25, Elena 24. As for the original characters, Tamotsu is 33 and Toki is 42.
> 
> THIS STORY NOW HAS FANART! Thanks to the lovely [ShinMariQui](http://shinmariqui.deviantart.com/) on Deviantart, who drew a couple of beautiful pictures of Tamotsu. You can see them - [PRESS HERE](http://fav.me/d90oh3u) and [PRESS HERE](http://fav.me/d90ojf9) \- Please go and give her some love .

The pulsing lights play over his hunched form like emergency lights at the scene of a crime. Instead of sirens though, there is a heavy beat, driven onwards by electronic sounds that remind Vincent of the twisted screams of a dying animal. He can't help but grin at the morbid picture his mind paints, thoughts flicking to his absent partner and how he'd probably agree, if in less dramatic imagery.

Taking a long drag on his cigarette, Vincent peers under his roughly cut bangs at the people around him, looking for a particular smirk. He doesn't bother walking around the club to find him, because when the other is ready, he will simply appear. Vincent only hopes this meeting won't take too long, as he has the urge tonight to indulge, to drink away the filth that his present persona always leaves him mired in... undercover work is always soiling but this? Playing this part had challenged him more than any other before.

"Arashi, you made it," a voice suddenly purrs in his right ear as hands lightly come to rest on his arms, fingers like spider legs dancing before gripping tight. 

The tensing is unavoidable, although Vincent manages to show no other sign of surprise as he stubs out his cigarette.

"Tamotsu," he growls roughly in greeting, turning to look over his shoulder only to find a pair of iridescent blue eyes watching him intently, far too close. "You called, I'm here."

"That you are," the other man replies, molding himself to Vincent's back as his breath tickles the younger man's ear. Tamotsu's long black hair falls forward like a wave, washing over Vincent's right arm and pooling in his lap. "We need privacy," he adds in a whisper, spidery fingers releasing their grip only to crawl down to Vincent's waist and begin to wander. To those around them, it seems to be a familiar touch bordering on indecent, but Valentine has played this game before, and knows it is the other's way of checking for hidden weapons.

"As you wish," Vincent answers, a little disappointed that the level of trust between them hadn't grown enough to avoid the introductory groping. He lets Tamotsu pull away first and take his hand, turning him in place and smiling in a way that is far from comforting. Valentine simply gazes back, getting a sigh for his refusal to play along as he is pulled from his perch at the bar and led across the room. The milling bodies around them may have appeared lost to the beat, but they part like the red sea for their profit, a graceful wave that closes behind them as they progress across the dance floor. The guards at the bottom of the stairs bow low as they pass, but Tamotsu doesn't even spare them a glance as he leads Vincent upwards towards his private rooms.

They pass at least another six armed guards as they walk through the twisting halls of the upper floor, and then a final two that stand to either side of a huge set of double doors, carved dark wood depicting dragons in battle. It is only once they are inside, the doors closed behind them, that Vincent's hand is released.

"It would be far more fun if you'd just play along once in a while," Tamotsu murmurs, walking over to pour drinks from his own private bar. Vincent watches him from two steps inside the door, trying to ignore the fact he can still hear the dull throb of the bass from the music downstairs, fast and insistent like his own pulse. He's never been brought here before.

"I'm not a performer," Vincent replies flatly, hands digging into his pockets for his cigarettes as he proceeds to light one up.

"Mores the pity," Tamotsu purrs as he walks back over and hands Vincent a glass, stealing his cigarette from between his fingers unapologetically. "With a little makeover, you'd earn some good gil."

"I'll make more for you in other ways," Vincent replies, frowning in annoyance as he takes out another cigarette and lights it, looking up at the slightly taller man.

"Yes, yes, I know," Tamotsu says offhandedly, turning with a flick of his hand to dismiss the discussion as he heads for the sofa across the room. "Now come, sit. There are things we must discuss."

Vincent watches him walk away, his eyes dropping to the other's backside. It's hard not to look when that hair is out of the way, pulled forward over a shoulder and leaving all that leather stretched so tight, every flex of muscle visible.... 

With a small exhale of annoyance at himself, Vincent pulls his eyes away and follows, sitting across from the older man with the safety of the coffee table between them. He takes a moment to throw back his drink, hoping the alcohol will numb his hormones some, before placing the empty glass on the table and looking up. Tamotsu's smirk has widened and the other looks more self satisfied than usual. 

_Bastard. Gorgeous, fuckable, deadly slave trading son of a bitch._

"You know, if you make it far enough up the ladder, this ass could be yours. Would you like that, Arashi?"

"You're not my type," Vincent replies, eyes moving to watch as the older man plays with the hair hanging over his shoulder, twisting the strands so they sweep over his crotch, drawing Vincent's eyes downwards... and suddenly Vincent's thoughts freeze. Tamotsu has never been like this before, the flirtations always a game played in public only, even when Vincent had slipped a couple of times and been caught looking too long at places he shouldn't. Something has changed. "I prefer to still be breathing after sex."

Tamotsu chuckles, letting his hair fall from his hand as he leans forward to pick up his glass from the table between them, gracefully confident of his allure. 

"Hmm, well I think that _could_ be a possibility." 

His eyes almost glow in the low light, and Vincent finds himself entrapped by them for a moment, the possibilities blowing over the embers of his most hidden perverted yearnings and igniting every one.

"In the future, that is," Tamotsu teases.

"Did you bring me here just to torment me?" Vincent huffs, stubbing out his cigarette and glaring at the man who's trust he's been trying to earn for the past six months. Some of the things he's seen and done.... Shaking off the stain of memories, he continues, "Are you unhappy with me?"

"On the contrary, I'm very happy with your work," Tamotsu replies, smirk evening out into something a little more earnest. "So much so, that I've brought your name to the attention of my superiors. They see promise in you, Arashi, just as I do."

Vincent swallows down his surprise, trying not to appear too excited by the sudden progress. He does smile though, a small twist of lips that only curls one side as he peers through his choppy bangs at Tamotsu.

"Does that mean I'm getting a pay rise?" he asks, letting his lips curl into a smirk. "Or are you the bonus?"

Tamotsu gives him a dirty look, but it isn't one of his fatal ones, before he scoffs and stubs out his own cigarette.

"My ass is a little too expensive for your level just yet, Arashi, but maybe in time, if you keep up the quality of your work...," he responds, pausing for a moment to lick his lips. "... and if I'm still interested by then, of course. I'm not one of the merchandize boys, after all. I can't say I'm not a little curious though, as to just what you're like in such a scenario."

There is no warmth in those cold blue eyes, and that fact only makes Vincent's desire burn higher, as it reminds him of another time and place... another's gaze.

Vincent sighs a little under his breath in frustration. He's been celibate for far too long, with nothing but his own hands to take the edge off. Hazy memories of that one time with Tseng tend to only twist his fantasies into melancholy yearnings that always leave his heart aching after the wash of orgasm has ebbed away. Vincent always seems to want what he can't have, and with nowhere for all that frustration to go, his anger is never far from the surface lately.

"What exactly is all this about?" he demands, a little too forcefully if the slight widening of Tamotsu's eyes are anything to go by. Drawing in a breath, he pushes the fire back a little and tries to ignore just how flammable he's become.

"I've been watching you, and you've yet to take advantage of any of the merchandise, despite being encouraged to do so," Tamotsu explains flatly, standing up and picking up both their glasses before taking them over to the bar to refill them. "I'm rather relieved by your reactions tonight, though." 

Vincent's mind begins to race to try and think up excuses for his refusal to have sex with any of the victims of Tamotsu's business, but then his eyes are drawn to the older man's figure again, all lean lines and graceful movements that constantly distract. 

The blue silk shirt Tamotsu wears is the color of a glacier, flickering and changing as he moves under the light above the bar. It's the same color as his eyes, or more accurately, his contacts. Vincent knows from the briefing before he'd gone undercover that without the colored lenses, Tamotsu's eyes are a dark brown, just like Tseng's.

Tamotsu pauses as he turns around, noticing Vincent's perusal and allowing it for a moment. He doesn't move until the younger man's eyes rise to meet his own, and there is no smile on his face when he brings back their drinks, holding out Vincent's with one hand. 

"I found myself doubting your previous stated preferences, which lead me to doubt your honesty in general. While your interest tonight reassures me some, I still want to know why you haven't solved your obvious sexual frustration where you were allowed. Is it perhaps that your heart belongs to another who you're staying faithful to?"

Vincent almost flinches, but manages to restrain the urge as he meets Tamotsu's eyes evenly and takes the glass from his hand. Split loyalties are something he knows this man will never accept.

"I've just never mixed business with pleasure," Vincent reassures him. He downs the whole glass again, trying to wash down the lump of panic in his throat that is trying to choke him. "Usually it's not allowed and I didn't know it would be a problem."

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem in the lower ranks," Tamotsu explains, sipping on his own glass as he continues to watch Vincent. "But you're not a part of that anymore, so this matter needs to be settled. I understand that your previous employment did not allow business and pleasure to be one and the same, but here we prefer it. It tends to lead to a much more loyal and... shall we say, satisfied workforce."

Vincent feels the urge to grimace at the older man's choice of words but controls it, as he can see where this is leading and he can't think of a way to direct it elsewhere. He's going to have to fuck one of the victims, something that instantly repulses him. 

Looking away from Tamotsu, he works it through his mind and forces himself to come to terms with it. It is just sex after all, and considering the way most workers here indulge, it can't be that hard. Vincent just wishes he had more experience to work with, instead of just one night with Tseng that had never led to actual copulation.

"What do you need me to do?" he finally asks, squashing the memories in his mind and looking up, only to flinch a little as he finds Tamotsu is sitting on the armrest of the sofa next to him, watching him intently and far too near.

"Are you sure you want to make such an open ended offer?" Tamotsu cautions, leaning in a little, a strange curiosity visible in his expression.

Vincent pauses, confusion flickering through his own eyes before he can hide it.

"I... I have already given my loyalty to you. Whatever else you need from me to assure your confidence, it's yours," he offers, trying to ignore the urge to lean into the older man's heat, Tamotsu's presence so overwhelming this close. Breathing in, Vincent can smell him, a soft spicy scent that is calming and arousing at the same time. "I only want you to trust me as much as I do you."

"Perfect answer," Tamotsu murmurs, a strange lilt to his voice as he reaches out to pet Vincent's hair lightly. The touch has the younger man half closing his eyes, automatically leaning into that hand, caught in the strange spell of the moment. The spidery fingers start to card through his hair and Vincent closes his eyes without thought, his hands gripping onto the cushions on either side of him tightly as he tries to deal with how good it feels to be touched so gently.

Suddenly, without warning, the fingers in his hair grip tight and Vincent's head is forced back, pulling a soft gasp from his lips as his eyes shoot wide open... but somehow, he doesn't feel the urge to struggle and his hands remain in place by his sides. Breathing fast he stares into Tamotsu's eyes and awaits the older man's next move, a strange feeling of excitement twisting with the fear washing over him.

"You didn't indulge because there wasn't anything that met your very specific tastes," Tamotsu states, studying him like an entomologist would study an insect. "My, my young one. What a pleasant surprise you are. Maybe I can spare the time to play with you after all."

Vincent doesn't expect the hand that suddenly grabs his crotch, squeezing hard through his jeans and making him moan at the weird mix of pain and pleasure. His eyes are still wide, and show his continued confusion as he tries to deal with why he is sitting here, not only letting this happen but enjoying it so much.

"How hard you are, just from a little hair pulling," Tamotsu purrs, now standing and bending over him, face to face, so he is all Vincent can see. That beautiful dark hair is like a curtain around them, cutting the rest of the world out. The hand groping Vincent is gentler now, and Vincent whimpers pathetically, finding his voice absent under the assault of such a confusing and unknown situation. 

"Oh if I'd seen this earlier, we would already be play mates, and you my regular little whore."

The word should jolt Vincent out of this haze, should make him defensive and insulted... but Vincent finds it only makes his cock throb and his legs widen a little, as if in invitation. The older man doesn't miss the reaction, chuckling as he leans down closer and licks a single line up the side of Vincent's jaw.

"I'll take such good care of you, Arashi. Is that what you want? You wouldn't have to let anyone else touch you while you belong to me," Tamotsu whispers right in his ear.

"Yes," Vincent mumbles, not sure what he is agreeing to. His mind is too confused, his arousal too strong as Tamotsu's hand unfastens his pants, slipping inside to wrap around his cock. Vincent's hips push up into the touch, hungry for the warmth of another after so long in the cold.

"So eager," Tamotsu accuses, leaning back enough to look down at Vincent, expression frigid and stony. "Look at how you writhe beneath me, legs spread. Why should I give you want you want, hm?"

The hand on Vincent's cock pulls and twists, the movements hard enough to hurt a little at times, but it feels like ecstasy and takes Vincent straight back to that night so long ago, when Tseng had done this to him. His fellow Turk had not been so rough, but in this moment that only makes it better for Vincent, letting him keep the two as separate tastes of the same forbidden fruit, two different superiors he shouldn't be doing such things with. 

He is painfully close to orgasm already, but the rhythm is just short of what he needs, driving him in desperation to use the only practical knowledge he has to try and get what he wants. It had worked on Tseng, so maybe....

"Please," Vincent mumbles, biting down on his bottom lip as he feels his face flush red from the shame, Tamotsu's eyes taking in every detail of his surrender. "Please let me come."

Tamotsu's eyebrows raise, but his hand does not increase its speed. Vincent gasps in a hard breath, frowning as he tries to think of something else that might work, some other plea that might move this man to give him what he needs so desperately.

"A-anything you want is yours, just let me come," he manages to mumble before a hard squeeze almost gives him enough... but it too releases too soon.

"Anything, hmm?" Tamotsu murmurs, and his voice is so emotionless and calm that Vincent can only nod in agreement, hips trying to rise up and take what he needs. Tamotsu smirks at his attempts, leaning a knee on one thigh to pin him down to the sofa as the young man writhes and whimpers, arms hanging by his sides unused, as if he's forgotten they are there at all.

"Please, Tamotsu... a-anything, I swear," Vincent stutters.

Finally the older man picks up the pace, his hand stroking fast as he leans in to bite Vincent's bottom lip, sucking it between his lips and prolonging the sting. Vincent groans and Tamotsu takes advantage of his open mouth, pillaging it mercilessly, almost choking the younger man with his tongue. 

Vincent whimpers pathetically as his orgasm hits and there's simply not enough air. He still doesn't fight it though, and as Tamotsu's mouth gives him no reprieve he quickly blacks out.

***.***

As Vincent stills, cock still twitching in the aftershocks of his climax, Tamotsu straightens back up, expression hungry as he watches the body before him settle into unconsciousness.

"Such a tasty surprise," he murmurs to the sudden silence of the room, looking over the mess he has made of the younger man proudly. "Arashi, I hope you know this means things will change now. As valuable an asset you were to the business before, you were still replaceable. But now? You have sparked my interest in far more irreplaceable ways."

The youth sleeps on, ignorant to the words being spoken before him, and Tamotsu chuckles at how very young and defenseless he appears, hair fallen back to reveal the pretty, almost feminine features that he usually tries to hide.

With a sigh, the older man walks slowly over to the bar, ignoring his own unsatisfied erection as he washes his hands before pouring himself another drink. There are still so many questions, even more in light of what had just happened, but now he has all the time in the world to find the answers.

"Hard, cold and deadly on the job, but soft, warm and harmless once touched," Tamotsu muses, grinning as he slowly sips his drink, gazing at the youth across the room who sleeps on with his pants open, his cock still exposed and sticky with come. 

It'd been so very easy to take control, and Tamotsu had done so only on a whim after noticing a few possible tells. Arashi had performed perfectly though, as if he might have been trained by someone in the past... but he'd looked so confused by his own reactions that Tamotsu doubts the possibility. 

It's also unlikely the drugs he'd slipped into the youth's drink are to blame. The particular chemical was only supposed to lessen ones defenses a little, its major use being to cause a drastic reduction in the ability to lie.

Tamotsu's definitely interested enough to keep him, at least for now so he can discover the truth. He can't help but smile at the possibility that this complete submission is just Arashi's natural way, and it's a little exciting that he may have finally found the perfect pet after so many disappointments.

Pushing all the possibilities from his mind for now, Tamotsu unlocks a hidden draw under the bar, reaching inside to retrieve a small black box. Placing it on the table and opening the lid, he looks over the syringes inside for a moment before selecting one, priming it as he walks back over to the sofa.

"Sweet dreams, for now my Arashi, for when next you awaken, the real game begins."

***.***

When Vincent slowly creeps into consciousness, he's smiling, and it feels odd on his face for how earnest the expression is. The bed under him is soft and smells fresh, his body warm, clean and relaxed as he hasn't been in the longest time. As the haze of dreams slowly fade, he stretches languidly... and then suddenly the memories hit.

_A hand on his cock, squeezing too tight._

_A bite to his lip, a tongue in his mouth and his breath stolen away..._

"Tamotsu," he gasps, the end of the name catching in his throat, a sob of too much emotion he didn't see coming, choking off his breath and making him stare in shock at the sunshine playing across the ceiling.

"Good afternoon, my little whore," a voice suddenly murmurs from off to one side.

Vincent freezes, not even breathing as his eyes flick to follow the sound, finding Tamotsu sitting in an armchair, watching him with one eyebrow raised.

That smirk he's so familiar with is different somehow, the edge of confidence still there, only now in triplicate. For the first time in his career, Vincent feels a wave of paralyzing fear curl inside and twist his stomach painfully.

The urge to take a breath is too strong though, and eventually Vincent sucks one in, surrendering to the mortal action for a few precious moments as the predator across the room simply sits and enjoys his discomfort. By the time he's managed to get his breathing back to a somewhat normal level, Tamotsu's eyes are sweeping over him, taking in every inch of his nakedness as if it's his god given right... and Vincent doesn't feel as offended by it as he knows he should.

His numbed silence leads to the other man standing up and coming closer, and still, Vincent does nothing but fist his hands in the sheets, not even aware that he is already hardening in plain sight, his body admitting a defeat his mind hasn't yet grasped.

The touch of Tamotsu's hand on his face is cold, the older man's skin as bereft of warmth as his eyes.

"Won't you speak to me, Arashi? I find myself yearning to hear your voice, as if I need it to solidify your presence here, with me. Tell me how you feel."

Vincent swallows, eyes closing as he leans his cheek into that hand, feeling his own heat begin to warm the other's skin.

"I... I'm...," he mumbles, frowning at how hard it is, just to say such simple words. Then there is another touch, as cold as the first, but so very wanted as it sweeps the hair on his face back, leaving him more open... but still touched and feeling wanted. "I'm frightened."

Tamotsu's chuckle is deep and devious, and the sound makes Vincent shiver, goosebumps peppering his skin as he tries to keep breathing evenly through the torrent of emotions overwhelming him.

"Of me?" Tamotsu questions, voice closer, breath a warm wash to Vincent's lips as he breathes in the other's exhale.

"Of myself," Vincent replies in a whisper, the truth too shameful to have more volume. "Of... of you stopping. Please don't stop touching me."

Tamotsu's hands obey, moving down and gently running over his skin, as if memorizing something important... something not easily forgotten or walked away from. Vincent bites his bottom lip hard, the wanting inside of him overflowing once more and erasing his common sense.

"Arashi, I want to know more about you," Tamotsu asks, soft and comforting as those hands keep feeling, avoiding the places Vincent wants them to be the most. "I want to know, have you been touched like this before?"

"No." Vincent's voice is already losing its coherency, crumbling in time with his whole sense of self.

"Have you ever been kissed before me?" Tamotsu continues, giving the edge of Vincent's lips a light press from his own, just enough to make Vincent's breath catch again.

"Once before... a long time ago."

"A girl or a boy?"

"A... man," Vincent turns his head to try and chase those teasing lips, but they are already gone.

"He kissed you. What else did he do?"

Vincent's frown deepens, the sudden addition of Tseng to his thoughts unwelcome in the moment. His heart clenches in remembered pain and longing, and he forgets to hide the expression as his eyes finally open to gaze into Tamotsu's.

"He... he touched me like you did," Vincent begins, the older man's gaze holding him in place, open for examination. "And a... a little more... other things, but then... I think I did something wrong. I-I don't understand why he stopped wanting me."

Tamotsu hums and pets him gently, eyes softening a little as the direction of his gaze drops to Vincent's cheeks, and it is only then the younger man realizes he is crying. He finds no judgment from the icy blue examining him though, only a pinch of mercy as Tamotsu leans in to lick the salty lines from his face.

"That man was a fool," Tamotsu growls low, his hair now falling over them, making Vincent feel safe in the familiar curtain. "Did he ever take you?"

Vincent frowns for a moment of misunderstanding, but then the question clicks and he blushes, eyes darting away again.

"No," he whispers, just a breath of a word that is hardly audible.

He's so busy feeling embarrassed by his lack of experience, that he misses the way Tamotsu's face lights up like the sun. By the time he turns back, Tamotsu has his reaction under control, hidden away deep inside.

"Would you gift your first time to me, my Arashi? Would you do me that honor?" 

Vincent can only stare, eyes too wide and emotions too exposed. To be so wanted... it's something he's so unfamiliar with, something he's yearned for, for so very long.

Even if it's not the right man.

"Yes."

***.***

Tamotsu doesn't do anything more to him that day, suddenly leaving with only a murmured few words about business first and no further explanation. The older man doesn't return the next day either. 

Vincent is left confused, wandering around the apartment in a blurry kind of daze as he tries to pull his thoughts back into coherency. The clothes he'd worn to the club that night are gone, and Vincent has no access to more as Tamotsu's private bedroom door is locked, so he is left naked with only a light sheet off the bed he'd waken up on to wrap around himself.

There is food at least, a fully stocked kitchen that he uses to make a few simple meals. He's also found a carton of his brand of cigarettes on the bar when he'd explored, much to his relief.

He could escape if he really wanted too... but he is still trying to cling to the undercover persona he's created, and the character Arashi is not supposed to be able to pick locks. Or get past the eight or so guards between Vincent and freedom either.

So he waits. There is no phone, but there is a television, and Vincent sits himself down and surfs the channels on the second night, deciding he might as well try and drink away the strange feelings that had his defenses so numbed, his mind so conflicted.

Tamotsu is not Tseng, so why does he have such power over him with only the smallest touches?

There are similarities between the two men though, enough for Vincent to realize grudgingly that he has a type, but still.... 

Trying to shake off the thoughts of Tseng, Vincent growls in annoyance at himself and picks up the bottle of whiskey from the coffee table, ignoring the glass he's been using. 

He is angry at how easily he's failed to stay professional and work this mission. He's always had a perfect record before... well, except for that one time he'd lost his temper and failed to get the information needed before killing the targets.

That had been Tseng's fault though. The bastard had gone out on a damn date with a target, just to get the information needed and that was...

Vincent flinches, scowling at the television in front of him.

It's exactly what he himself is doing right now, isn't it? Worse even because....

"Fuck. Now I'm a fucking hypocrite too," Vincent mutters dejectedly before beginning to guzzle the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Trying to drown yourself isn't a very wise option," a voice suddenly comments from across the room.

Vincent chokes on the whiskey, coughing as he drops the bottle, most of the liquid pouring all over him before it rolls onto the floor and stains the carpet with the little that is left.

There is a sudden moment of silence, only Vincent's gasps for air interrupting the peace as he stares at Tamotsu, standing just inside the door with his coat still on.

That damn smirk is back.

"Really, I leave you for a little over a day and this is what happens?" Tamotsu drawls as he walks over, taking off his coat and throwing it over the other sofa. "I'm a little disappointed, Arashi."

"Tough," Vincent growls, drunk enough to show his annoyance at the prancing peacock and his judgmental teasing. "I've got nothing else to do here except drink and watch shit, since you decided to leave me here with no clothes, like one of your fucking merchandize boys."

Tamotsu's eyebrows are up, but Vincent can't find enough shits to care right now, scowling as he tries to wipe some of the sticky liquid off himself with the bed sheet he's been wearing. He's not really coordinated enough to do so successfully, and eventually his temper gets the better of him as he stands up and pulls the material from around himself, throwing it at the other man with a curse.

It's a childish move at best, and Tamotsu catches the sheet in one hand easily, holding it out as he sighs and shakes his head. He drops it on the floor before walking back over to the bar and sitting down behind it, and Vincent just stands there, naked and getting angrier by the second.

"I was told this would happen, but did I listen? No," Tamotsu murmurs, making Vincent frown as he tries to keep up with the conversation. "I wanted to be gentle with you, Arashi, but you're making it very hard for me when you act this way. I thought you were mature enough to handle a little waiting."

"I-I...," Vincent stutters, stumbling a little in place. Trying to think and stand at the same time seems a little too much at this point. He manages to walk over to the bar and plonk down into a chair in front, leaning both arms on the surface and peering at the man on the other side. He knows he's supposed to make this man trust him more, and getting mad is only doing the opposite... so, with a deep breath, he swallows down his annoyance and gives in.

"If I'd known _when_ you were coming back, I wouldn't have been drunk when you got here."

Tamotsu is watching him, swirling the ice in his own drink around in one hand as if deep in thought, and Vincent swallows, eyes darting away as he lets out another long breath and finds a little more to give... for the mission at least.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"I want you to make amends," Tamotsu finally replies, and Vincent frowns as he glances back at the older man.

"But you...," he begins, but then he bites down the retort, unable to control the huff that slips out as he sits up, arms crossing over his chest.

His role may have changed, but this is still a mission and he hasn't failed yet. He can still win this man's trust, maybe even more so from this angle, and after all, isn't it more important to try and get the job done than save his pride?

"What do you want me to do?" Vincent grumbles, reaching across the bar to take Tamotsu's packet of cigarettes and light one, throwing it back so roughly that it slides right off the edge next to where the older man sits and falls to the floor.

Tamotsu suddenly laughs, and the sound surprises Vincent as he turns to stare.

"Oh, I think I'm starting to like you even more," Tamotsu chuckles, opening a draw under the bar and pulling out another cigarette, but leaving the packet in there out of Vincent's reach. By the time he's got it lit, Vincent has sucked so hard on his own that it's burnt down to the end and he stubs it out moodily in the nearby ashtray. He already wants another.

"Have you showered today?" Tamotsu asked, holding out his cigarette as if to offer it to Vincent. When the youth raises his hand towards it though, he moves it away. "No hands. Just use your mouth, Arashi... and answer my question."

"I showered a couple of hours ago," Vincent mumbles, leaning over the bar so he can take a drag of Tamotsu's cigarette from between his fingers, the digits cold against his lips in stark contrast to the warmth of the cigarette. "But I need another one now 'cause I'm sticky... and why are you always so cold?"

Tamotsu smiles, eyes wandering over Vincent as the youth just stays there, half way across the bar and waiting for another puff to be offered.

"I like you sticky," Tamotsu murmurs, standing up from his chair. When Vincent starts to move back to his own chair, Tamotsu snaps, "Don't move." His tone is hard enough that it shocks the younger man for a moment, enough that he stays still in the awkward half sprawl over the bar.

Tamotsu walks around until he is behind Vincent and the youth squirms a little in place, feeling too vulnerable with the other behind him, looking at his bare ass. Vincent has one knee on the chair, the other foot on the floor so he is... well, exposed. It makes him begin to tremble a little as he puts his forehead down on the bar, trying to still the shaking.

"You say you trust me, but look at how you tremble when I am out of your line of sight."

Vincent flinches at the sudden touch of a finger, and his whole body shudders as the digit slides down his spine slowly.

"I-I do trust you," he mumbles into the top of the bar, fingers trying to claw onto the surface as he breathes in deep, trying to stay still. "I'm just not... not used to this."

"Mm? And what would _this_ be?" Tamotsu asks in a whisper as that damn finger reaches Vincent's tailbone and circles lightly, going no further.

"You... the way you touch me," Vincent replies, eyes squeezing closed as he tries to keep his breathing even.

"Do you want me to stop, Arashi?"

The question hangs in the air between them, and Vincent finds his breaths picking up speed no matter how hard he tries to contain them.

"No."

Tamotsu's following chuckle is far too pleased, and Vincent scowls into the bar top, even if the other can't see him. Then the finger suddenly changes direction and draws a line downwards, between the cheeks of his ass and he yelps a little and flinches away before he can control the reaction.

Tamotsu is laughing as the finger disappears, only to come back with its spidery friends as two hands come to rest on Vincent's ass, one on each cheek.

"As an apology for your earlier tantrum, you will not move unless I tell you too. Understood?" Tamotsu orders, hands beginning to squeeze and release gently, kneading the younger man's skin.

Vincent nods, eyes wide open now and peering up through his bangs at the mirror running along the back wall of the bar, watching as the older man in the reflection looks up enough to catch the gesture.

"Good boy," Tamotsu adds, smirk appearing again as he meets Vincent's eyes in the mirror. "As you believe that I have wronged you by leaving you alone, I will make amends to you as well. This is my apology to you, my dear Arashi."

Vincent frowns in confusion as the other man suddenly bends down, face disappearing from view. He opens his mouth to question what is going on, but then suddenly his ass cheeks are pulled wide open and something hot and wet is licking him where he's never been licked before. All that ends up coming out of his mouth is a pathetic whimper that has him blushing beat red as he squirms, gasping for the air that is suddenly missing from his lungs.

What Tamotsu is doing feels so very wrong... but somehow so very right at the same time. Vincent's already fully hard, rocking his cock against the side of the bar as the older man continues to tease his entrance, flicking his tongue in time with Vincent's movements.

The young Turk almost manages to get his body to settle a little after a time, but then Tamotsu pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle, forcing it inside of Vincent, and he loses the little ground he's managed to gain. Vincent is moaning, the leg that was on the barstool lifting to the side of the bar without even a second thought, because he wants more of this, wants the feeling to never stop as he pushes back on that tongue.

He is coming before Tamotsu even has the chance to touch him in any other way, and by the time the other man finally stops and stands up, wiping a hand across his mouth, Vincent is a boneless mess across the bar, lying in his own come.

"Now you need that shower," Tamotsu chuckles, giving Vincent's ass a small slap as he walks back around the bar and sits down. Vincent manages to look up and finds the man sitting in front of him, looking as composed as ever... although, his lips look a little red. 

Vincent blushes as their eyes meet, and Tamotsu's smile grows enough to show teeth. It only makes the bastard look more attractive.

"Or you can just lie there, if you prefer," Tamotsu teases, reaching out to ruffle Vincent's hair. "I should warn you though, I have a couple of guests arriving in about fifteen minutes for a drink and a short meeting here. I'm sure they wouldn't mind the view though."

Vincent is up and off the bar with a growl before the last word gets past Tamotsu's lips, giving the older man a final glare before he stomps off to the bathroom connected to his own bedroom.

Tamotsu enjoys the view as he walks away before standing up to grab a small towel and begin cleaning up the mess the youth left behind.

"Pets are always so much work," he sighs into the empty room.

***.***

Vincent showers and then climbs into his bed, curling into a ball on his side as he no longer has a sheet with which to cover himself. The towels in the bathroom are only hand towel sized, enough to dry himself but not enough to even wrap around... Tamotsu having obviously thought of everything to ensure his vulnerability is as physical as it is mental.

He can hear the sound of voices from the main room when Tamotsu's guests arrive, but he just lies and listens to the murmurs, words he can't understand through the walls, as he sobers up alone.

His body is still tingling from earlier, and the more he tries to ignore it, the more he can feel a phantom replay of those touches again. Biting his lip, Vincent tries to ignore how his cock is hardening again from just the memory, but after a while the dull hum of voices from outside lulls him into a strange kind of doze, and his hand creeps down to wrap around his cock.

He strokes slowly at first, because it somehow feels wrong. Speeding up the movement doesn't help, and although he's still hard, he's confused as to why this suddenly feels so different. For years it's been all he has had but now... it's just not enough.

Kneeling up on the bed and looking down between his legs, Vincent keeps stroking with one hand while the other slowly reaches around behind himself. He bites down on his bottom lip to stay quiet as he slides two fingers down between his own cheeks, rubbing them over the puckered skin of his entrance.

It feels... different. Not as good as when Tamotsu had touched there, but he's determined to come now, and if more stimulation is what's needed, than he will provide. After all, maybe if he can manage to take the edge off his lust before dealing with Tamotsu again, he'll be able to regain more control and not simply crumble to the others wishes so completely.

Pushing a finger inside feels so wrong... uncomfortable and it burns a little in the worst of ways. Vincent perseveres for awhile but finally when his cock starts to wilt in disinterest, he releases himself and pulls the digit free before collapsing on the bed once more.

Maybe it's just because he already came... or maybe it's the alcohol. He's not sure, but he's not even in the mood anymore as he curls back into a ball on the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

The murmur of voices continues through the wall and all Vincent can do is listen and try not to think about how much he wants Tamotsu here beside him.

***.***

Waking up, Vincent feels safe, held from behind by warm arms under the cover of soft blankets. It takes a few minutes for him to register just who it is behind him, and he can't help but smile at the surprising amount of happiness the realization brings him.

"Awake already, my little trouble maker?" Tamotsu's voice grumbles, and it's sleepy and rough and unlike anything Vincent has heard before from the other man.

Vincent turns around immediately to see the expression that comes with the words, and the sight of Tamotsu half asleep, hair a mess of tangles and brown eyes squinting at him, is possibly the most beautiful thing Vincent's ever seen. He can't help but grin, ignoring the scowl Tamotsu sends him as he maneuvers his limbs under the covers to push the older man onto his back and crawl over him, so they end up face to face.

It's not until his own bare skin comes to rest on equally bared skin that Vincent registers Tamotsu is as naked as he is.

"You've got no clothes on," he states stupidly, looking down at the face below as his amusement disappears.

"Neither do you," Tamotsu chuckles back, brown eyes opening completely as he affectionately gazes up at the now shell shocked youth. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Vincent lies, sliding off to the side far too quickly. As Tamotsu starts laughing harder, Vincent turns his back on him. "It's not funny, you bastard. I just haven't seen you before. Not like that." 

Tamotsu spreads his arms wide on the bed, smiling over at the back of Vincent's head as he states, "Well, here I am. Look all you like, Arashi."

Vincent doesn't turn around, but he does snort out a laugh, shaking his head.

"You really have no modesty at all, do you."

"No. Why? Should I be more modest?" Tamotsu asks, faking innocence that only makes Vincent's smile widen.

"I suppose not," he replies before turning on his back to stare up at the roof. He's already getting a little hard just at the thought of being allowed to look, but he still doesn't give in to the temptation. Instead he tries to change the direction of the conversation. "Why don't I have any clothes?"

"Because I like to look at you naked," the older man replies bluntly. "You have a very beautiful body, Arashi."

"Pervert," Vincent mumbles, earning another chuckle from his bedmate. Finally glancing over towards Tamotsu, but keeping his eyes on his face, he finds the other man smiling at him again with a new softness in his expression... and Vincent's cock goes fully hard in an instant.

"I would really like you to look at my body, Arashi," Tamotsu suddenly states, and Vincent flinches because it's as if the man knows his thoughts and urges no matter how hard he tries to hide them. It's humiliating... and Vincent is suddenly so very tired of being ashamed all the time. He wants to be more like Tamotsu, confident with his body and sex, as he usually is with every other aspect of his life.

"Okay," Vincent finally replies, sitting up in the bed as Tamotsu's smile widens. Then the older man pulls back the covers and Vincent lets his eyes drop downwards.

He shouldn't be staring so blatantly... really he shouldn't.

If only he could stop.

Tamotsu's body is perfect, but that much Vincent had already guessed from seeing him clothed. What Vincent hadn't predicted was the tattoos, twisting dragons that curl around the older man's torso and down over his thighs, colored in the most beautifully vivid blues and greens that stand out starkly against Tamotsu's pale skin. The only other color on the dragons is the red of their eyes that match Vincent's own perfectly.

"They're beautiful," Vincent manages, his hand reaching out to trace over the lines, the sight of them so hypnotic.

"Thank you," Tamotsu whispers, lifting a hand to pet Vincent's hair as the youth leans in closer, turning his head a little to study the detail of a claw that stretches over Tamotsu's belly button.

Suddenly the sound of a phone shatters the moment, and Tamotsu sighs, reaching out to pick up his device from the bedside table and answer it.

Vincent looks up at the interruption, but all he gets is a smirk as the older man starts discussing business that Vincent can't be bothered listening in to. 

The conversation drags on for too long and eventually, Vincent starts to get annoyed. Here he is, only a hand span away from the man's cock, and he may as well not be there at all for all the reaction Tamotsu shows. His cock is limp, resting against Tamotsu's thigh as if this kind of thing happens every day.

And maybe it does.

Vincent scowls, a surprising spark of jealousy igniting his temper. How many other people is Tamotsu fucking? It would explain why he never does it to Vincent... why he just watches Vincent come and smiles like it's some kind of amusing game.

What do those others have that Vincent lacks?

He suddenly wants a reaction, wants Tamotsu to want him desperately on a purely physical level. Trouble is, he's never actually touched another person before with the intent of giving pleasure, and it's a little intimidating when there's a bare cock right there and you have no idea what to do with it. It doesn't help that Tamotsu's is bigger than his own, something that stings his pride enough that he swallows down his insecurities and decides to just try.

Vincent keeps his eyes on Tamotsu who is looking away, deeply concentrating on his call. The young Turk only pauses for a moment before he licks the top of the older man's cock once. The slight flinch is satisfying, but otherwise Tamotsu doesn't react at all, not even to look over.

Vincent's scowl goes up a notch and he shuffles around a little in the bed to get a better angle, this time slipping his lips over the head. The skin is soft on his tongue, and he suckles gently for awhile until it starts to grow and stiffen in his mouth, the positive reaction emboldening him as finally Tamotsu turns to look down at him... but still the infuriating man keeps talking on his phone.

Vincent has always been stubborn, so instead of giving up the battle for attention, he sucks more of Tamotsu's cock into his mouth, closing his eyes as he traces his tongue over all the contours he can feel. He's a little disappointed at how little seems to fit before it's hitting the back of his throat, but soon compensates by wrapping a hand around the base. Then he starts moving up and down, sucking and licking and doing everything he can think of to make this feel good.

He's so intent on what he's doing that he doesn't even notice when Tamotsu stops talking and hangs up the call, giving him his full attention. Before the youth notices the sudden silence, Tamotsu grabs his head with both hands and holds it in place, enjoying the look of shock on the youth's face as his eyes fly open.

"You look so good with your mouth full of cock, little whore," Tamotsu purrs, and this time the insult does set off alarms in Vincent's mind. 

He releases his grip on Tamotsu's cock to try and dislodge one of the hands which has started pulling his hair, and Tamotsu takes advantage of the opportunity to thrust into that mouth and choke the younger man. He gives another three deeps thrusts as Vincent gags before he finally lets the youth go.

Vincent can only cough when he's released, eyes watering as he looks up with a wounded expression at the older man who is laughing at him.

"Don't play with fire if you can't take the heat, Arashi," Tamotsu scolds, waggling a finger at him as if he's a child. "Interrupting one of my business calls is a very, very naughty thing to do."

"Fuck your business calls," Vincent growls, backing away across the bed until he comes to the edge and stands up, stumbling a little before he finds his feet. "Fuck your business, fuck your stupid fucking calls and fuck you, you asshole!"

Tamotsu raises an eyebrow at him, and suddenly the amusement is gone, the expression devoid of emotion and unreadable.

When he stands up, Vincent backs away further, breathing hard and taking a defensive position, ready for attack. But Tamotsu simply walks out of the room and by the time Vincent's brain catches up, he finds the door locked, trapping him inside the room.

No amount of beating on the surface brings a reply. Vincent eventually goes back to sitting on the bed, pulling the blankets around him as he hugs his knees to his chest and stares at the door. He doesn't understand why what he did deserved such harsh punishment, and he's still so angry... especially since it was the first time he'd ever tried to give pleasure to another.

His motives to get attention may have been selfish, but it was still a gift nonetheless. One that Tamotsu had just thrown back in his face.

"Fucking bastard!" Vincent yells to the silence of the room before laying down and curling back up into a ball. He suddenly wants to go home so very badly and he has no idea how much time passes as he lays there wishing Tseng was here, before finally sleep claims him again.

***TBC***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamotsu - Japanese name meaning protector/keeper  
> Arashi - Japanese name meaning storm


	2. Chapter 2

It's been seven days since the argument with Tamotsu, and Vincent hasn't seen the other man since. Waking up alone once more, he exhales and tries to ignore how stiff his muscles feel as he slowly stretches out his limbs, a couple of muscles threatening to cramp. The room is cold and dark, and as he stands up, he pulls the sheet around him, trying to gain some warmth from the thin material.

The door to his room is wide open, when he'd closed it before going to sleep, but a quick search of the apartment yields nobody. Tamotsu is either still gone or locked away in his own room. Vincent stops and stares at the door he's never been allowed to enter and is almost tempted to break his cover and pick the lock just to see... but the urge quickly passes as he ambles out to the main room instead.

There's a note stuck to the small refrigerator behind the bar, one word in Tamotsu's familiar scrawl. 

'EAT'

Vincent's curious enough to open the fridge and inside he finds a plate covered with foil, another note stuck to it which reads 'THIS'. If he could find any amusement left inside, he'd laugh at the stupidity, but in the moment it only feels like just another order, so he ignores the meal and pushes the fridge door closed. Turning to the bar, he grabs a bottle of spiced rum instead, taking it over to the sofa and turning on the television as he slumps on the sofa.

The screen turns on, but the only thing it shows is 'no signal' in large letters across it, and Vincent has to swallow down the urge to pitch the bottle at it. He manages to turn it off instead, but the remote is shown no mercy as he throws it across the room. The crack it makes when it hits the wall is strangely unsatisfying. The television was the only thing he had to judge the passing of time with.

A small smirk at the cruelty of the other man curls his lips as he pulls the cork of the bottle in his hands and takes a long drink, enjoying how quickly the alcohol hits with his stomach so empty. 

He realizes as he sits and drinks that the loss of the television matters little, as he really can't trust it to judge how much time has passed since that first night. It's just a screen in a wall after all, and he could have been watching recordings of old newscasts, for all he knows. There's no clocks in the apartment, nothing to show the time or date.

He may have woken up here twelve times, but he has no way to tell how long he has slept in between.

His whole world only revolves around one thing now.

Tamotsu's either here or not. Nothing else ever changes except for that.

The silence in the room begins to get too heavy, and Vincent gets up and walks towards the window, opening the blind to look up at the rising moon. At least he can tell if its night or day, but it does little to give him any hold on the reality that is slowly slipping through his fingers. Turning away from the window, he sees the sound system against one wall, and walks closer to find there is a CD player, and half a wall of discs behind a door beside it, so he chooses a few and loads up the turntable style player which can hold five discs.

He's never heard most of the music before, but he cares little for what it is, just turning it up so the beat of his own heart isn't so loud in his ears. It's a little deafening, and satisfying, as one of the only things that he has left to control... even if he guesses even it will disappear when Tamotsu becomes displeased with it.

Vincent knows that he's not far from the same fate. The mission is like a distant memory of another life, and he doubts that he's ever going to succeed in getting anywhere near the circle that runs the whole organization. In surrendering to Tamotsu, he's made himself nothing more than merchandize, even if he is the head slaver's favorite pet.

Maybe not the favorite anymore, because Tamotsu's obviously been home but had no interest in seeing him.

Vincent realizes he needs to turn this around somehow... and maybe if Tamotsu trusts him to obey without complaint, to every order he's given, maybe then he might be able to push this all back on the right track.

This timeout is too much, and he's going stir crazy all alone in this twilight existence.

But maybe it's already too late... maybe it was never enough from the beginning. It's not like Tamotsu seems to want to use him anyway, with only that one handjob and then that time over the bar... he hasn't even fucked Vincent yet, despite asking if he could.

It's all so very confusing.

Vincent is starting to consider that maybe he's just not that attractive, because as much as people like to fuck with him, they never seem to really want to fuck _him_ in the end. Even Reno that night in the alley was only thinking of another, not him... and it was so very meaningless that the redhead didn't even remember what happened the next day.

Vincent walks back to the window and goes to take another drink from the bottle only to find it empty, holding it out before himself and staring at it. He doesn't remember drinking it all, and as it falls from his fingers to the carpeted floor, it only makes a dull thump, not even bothering to break. He discards its memory to look outside and watch the stars in the sky, enjoying the sound of the blaring music in his ears as he simply stands there and finally stops thinking all together.

When a hand fists in his hair, he doesn't even flinch. He's too numb to move at all as he's pushed forward against the glass, simply closing his eyes as the sheet is pulled from his body. His legs are kicked apart and he doesn't fight it, not even when a dry finger pushes inside of him roughly, making him bite his lip from the pain.

It's the sudden sound of a gunshot that shatters the mist he's mired in, and as the body molesting him falls away, he turns slowly to look at it.

It isn't Tamotsu. Even with one side of the head now gone, Vincent can see this man was older... hair speckled grey over the temples and cropped short. Looking up he finds Tamotsu in the doorway, still holding up the handgun as if deciding whether to end Vincent as well. The youth doesn't react at all except to tilt his head a little to one side as the music continues to blare in the background.

Suddenly, Tamotsu turns the gun towards the sound system and fires a couple of times, and it dies in a shower of sparks and twisted sounds. It's still spitting out electrical shrieks when the older man finally decides to speak.

"Arashi, why are you playing the music so loudly?"

Vincent just stares at him, trying to work out if this is real or he's still asleep. One hand raises to grip his own hair and pull hard.

"My heartbeat was too loud," Vincent finally manages, but then he feels something warm on his toes and looks down to find the blood of the dead man has soaked through the carpet up to where he stands. It's warm... so much warmer than he is, and Vincent finds himself squeezing his toes in the damp material, watching as the red liquid rises up to paint them pink.

"Clean up the room," Tamotsu orders, and Vincent ignores him, figuring that he has time. It's only when a hand gently cups his chin and turns his face up from his study of the blood that he realizes there are others in the room flittering about. He doesn't look at them though, as Tamotsu is right there and he can't convince his eyes to divert to study the shadows moving behind him.

"Arashi, come with me."

The hand on his face stays, and as Tamotsu slowly walks backwards, Vincent is drawn after him. It's not until they are out of the main room that he releases the youth's face and takes his hand instead, leading him towards the doors he's never before been allowed to enter.

***.***

Rude pulls the hood further over his face, ignoring the pouring rain to pause in the alley and look back down the street into the darkness. He can't see anyone following, and after waiting a few minutes to be sure, he continues on to the meeting point with only another two stops to check he's clear.

Tseng is already there when he enters the warehouse, stepping out of the shadows only after Rude pulls his hood down and shows his face.

"Report."

Rude swallows, the sound of thunder outside a suitable accompaniment for the tale he has to tell.

"He's alive. Tamotsu has him in his private rooms."

Tseng's eyes narrow, and Rude just waits, letting the information sink in for a minute before he gets to the hard part. He knows Tseng's not going to like it.

"How did he look?"

"Compromised," Rude replies, watching his leader flinch at the word.

"Explain."

"I was called from my post in the hallway, as backup for the main security team, when the silent alarms went off in Tamotsu's rooms. I got it all with the lenses so you can judge for yourself." He pulls the dark glasses off his face and fiddles with the side of them for a moment, ejecting the small memory card and handing it over. Tseng slips it into one pocket and passes him a blank one which Rude quickly reinserts before slipping the shades back over his eyes.

"Keep observing, but don't let him see you. I'll contact you when I've made my decision."

Rude nods and turns away, pulling the hood back up before stepping out into the rain once more. It's not the first time he's been glad the final decision rests on somebody else's shoulders.

***.***

Tamotsu locks the door to his room behind them and leads Vincent past the bed and straight to the adjoining bathroom. He is gentle as he washes Vincent in the shower, paying particular attention to the youth's hair. Vincent is starting to frown by the time Tamotsu passes him a pair of cotton sleep pants. He slips them on and the material feels strange against his skin after so long naked.

"Here, sit on this chair so I can dry your hair."

Vincent does so, still trying to shake off the feeling that he's still asleep. He knows it's probably the alcohol, but there seems to be something else. He's still trying to work out what it is when Tamotsu turns off the hairdryer and continues brushing his hair. Looking up into the mirror before him to try and see the other's face, Vincent's eyes widen in surprise as he sees himself for the first time since he's become Tamotsu's pet.

His face is thinner and there are dark smudges under his eyes... and his hair is longer, hanging just past his shoulders. It's so different that he keeps touching it, trying to grasp the meaning... and then it clicks into place. He remembers what he was thinking earlier, about the passage of time and how his knowledge could be inaccurate.

"You've been drugging me."

Tamotsu just stands behind him silently, still brushing the back of his hair as if Vincent hasn't spoken at all.

"Tamotsu... how long have I been here with you?"

The brush in his hair stops, and finally Tamotsu puts it down on the table and meets Vincent's eyes in the mirror.

"Three months."

Vincent finds he can't breathe for a moment, and he has to force the air inside, looking away from Tamotsu as he tries to calm down. It takes a few minutes, and by the time he looks up again, Tamotsu is still there, looking back at him almost regretfully. Vincent wants to be angry at him, but strangely, his usual aggression is absent. He feels more hurt than anything else, and he lets it show in his expression.

"Why?"

"I want to keep you," Tamotsu says softly, his hand rising again to pet Vincent's hair. "There's always a price to pay, and this is the price. The various drugs have passed the initial stages of testing, so I know they won't cause you any permanent physical harm. We just needed to see how effectively they each induced long term sleep, and if the taker would be able to tell the time that had passed... and if there were any side effects."

Vincent can only stare as he tries to digest it all, suddenly wanting a drink so much his hands start to shake.

"It's not all bad though. After all, over the last month you slept, you seem to have lost the urge to smoke," Tamotsu murmurs offhandedly. "Unfortunately the same can't be said for the alcohol... and your appetite has been an issue. Food wise we did expect the problems though, as you have had to be fed intravenously while unconscious."

"Stop talking," Vincent manages, rubbing a hand over his face. It's too much to deal with, and he's still so very tired, even if he's spent the last three months mostly asleep. "Can I go to bed now?"

Tamotsu smiles at him, and it's such a sad expression, even if Vincent has no sympathy left for the older man. It's not him who's been deceived after all... but then again, he realizes, it really is. Vincent frowns at the fact he'd almost forgotten who he really was and what he was really here for.

"I want you in my bed tonight," Tamotsu says, taking a step back. "The testing of the various sedatives is over now, and you won't be given those drugs again. You have my word, for what it's worth."

Vincent's too tired to argue, standing up and nodding absently as he walks towards the bed. He lets Tamotsu guide him down and then curl around his back, and by the time the blankets are settled over them both, he's already half asleep. In the quiet, he can hear that it's now raining outside and the sound helps to relax him even further.

"I am sorry, Arashi," Tamotsu murmurs in his ear, kissing the lobe. "I hope you can forgive me in time."

***.***

Tseng sits at his desk watching the video from the memory chip over and over again. He has to be thorough, sure of what he thinks he sees... but no matter how many times he watches it, he can't bring himself to believe Vincent is truly lost to them.

Yes, there's been no contact for over three months. Usually, that meant an operative is compromised and then the only option would be to neutralize them.

But this time it's different, because this time it's Vincent. Tseng is sure he can break whatever hold Tamotsu has on his second in command with just a little time.

Besides, this attachment could simply be part of an act, Vincent playing his part and still on course to complete his mission. Unfortunately, there is no way to be certain from just one short video.

"Sir, you asked to see me?" Elena asks as she enters his office, walking closer before stopping in front of his desk.

"I want you to take a look at this and give me your opinion," Tseng murmurs, gesturing to a chair he's already placed next to him. She nods and comes around the table to sit down, slipping on the headphones and pressing play on the laptop he turns towards her. She has done all the same psychology courses as he has, so he wants her professional opinion because he knows he can't trust his own. He waits in silence as she watches it more than once, pausing and rewinding and studying carefully what happens before her. Tseng feels sick to his stomach by the time she pulls off the headphones and turns towards him.

"I think we should retrieve him," she states, her gaze confident. "It's clear he's drugged and probably has been for some time, but they're still referring to him as Arashi, so his cover is holding regardless. While there is little chance he'll complete the mission in his present state, there's not enough evidence to show the operative is a lost cause. Retrieval then reevaluation would be my professional opinion, Sir."

Tseng has to control the urge to hug her, but luckily it's a passing inclination. He does smile though, letting the relief show as she returns the expression.

"Thank you, Elena."

"My pleasure, Sir."

***.***

Vincent sleeps in Tamotsu's room after that, his old bedroom left unused and forgotten. At least Tamotsu's room is lived in, decorated and more normal than the stark white, bare room that had been Vincent's up until now. 

He doesn't want it back. He just wants Tamotsu to not go away again.

Everything still feels off, and Vincent figures it's the leftover drugs in his system... unless Tamotsu is just giving him something different now. Or maybe it's just how his body is supposed to feel when it's chemical free. Vincent doesn't remember the difference anymore.

The urge to drink is still his most prevalent yearning, and Tamotsu lets him, although he frowns every time Vincent goes to the bar for another bottle. Apart from that though, the older man has been kind, and there are no more arguments as Vincent holds his tongue and becomes the obedient companion he's meant to be.

They eat together every night, even if Vincent still finds it hard to hold much down. He spends his days wandering aimlessly through the apartment waiting for Tamotsu to come home from work, never going outside the double doors of the main room. It disturbs him sometimes how comfortable he's become here. 

His comfort has been helped by the fact he's not naked anymore. Tamotsu gave him long pants, five pairs, all black cotton, plain with elastic at the waist. He's gotten used to the weight of them hanging from his hips and the measure of cover leaves him felling less vulnerable.

Despite sharing a bed every night, Tamotsu doesn't initiate anything sexual, cuddling and the odd kiss the most that happens between them. It's beginning to frustrate Vincent, as he still wants, and as nice as all the non-sexual affection is, it's still leaves him feeling like he's somehow failing.

It's been another five days since that dark night, and as Vincent sits on the sofa after dinner, cataloging his existence, he frowns over at the spot on the floor where there should be a stain. The place where that man died is undistinguishable now, cleaned away... and he ponders whether it will be the same after he's gone too.

"You're frowning, Arashi. What is wrong?" Tamotsu asks as he walks around the sofa to crouch down in front of the younger man.

Vincent finishes his drink and puts it down before looking at him, trying to find the anger that used to be as easy as breathing... but it's all gone.

"I'm horny," he finally mutters, looking at the older man as if it's his fault.

Tamotsu chuckles and ruffles his hair, and finally Vincent manages to get annoyed enough to pull away.

"Don't patronize me," he retorts, standing up to stride across the room to the bar, grabbing another bottle despite the fact he already has one open on the coffee table.

Tamotsu is still crouched down, just watching him.

"If you're not going to do anything with me, then why am I here?" Vincent demands before taking a swig of the vodka that he'd randomly picked up. It burns and he screws up his face at the taste, but it doesn't stop him from swallowing it.

"Do you really yearn for my touch so much, my Arashi?" Tamotsu asks, grinning over the back of the sofa at Vincent as he stands and stretches slowly, putting on a show. "I have missed our little games... but are you sure you're up to playing again so soon?"

"Maybe it's you who's not up to it," Vincent mumbles, peaking from under his bangs at the display before him, unable to resist looking as Tamotsu lifts his arms above his head slowly, the bottom of his shirt riding up and giving Vincent a peek at those dragons curling around his stomach.

Vincent wants to lick them.

"Sit up on the edge of the bar facing this way, my pet," the older man says softly, and Vincent puts down the bottle and instantly obeys without even thinking about it. By the time he's in place on the edge, legs dangling over the side, his arousal is already tenting his pants.

Tamotsu smirks, and it's one of his old, devious looks. Vincent has missed it so much that he can't look away from it, licking his suddenly dry lips as the other man slowly walks closer.

"Take off you clothes," Tamotsu orders, his voice harder now, and Vincent complies without the slightest hesitation. He kicks the pants off his feet and lets them fall wherever, eyes dilating as the older man finally gets within arms reach of him.

"Spread your legs."

This order makes him pause, but he swallows down the discomfort and obeys, ignoring the sudden heating of his cheeks. Tamotsu chuckles again, and the sound of it runs up Vincent's spine like those spidery fingers he's come to need so much, giving him goose bumps without even a touch.

"You blush so prettily, my Arashi... but I want more. Touch yourself for me."

Vincent finds he can't do it, his hands shaking but refusing to let go of the edge of the bar he's perched upon. Tamotsu is waiting though, and he wants to be a good pet, be obedient in the hopes that he won't be left alone again....

"Don't you ever touch yourself?" Tamotsu asks, and Vincent forces himself to look at the other man, because he needs to know if he's angry or disappointed, and that damn flat voice is giving him no hints.

Surprisingly, he finds a smile on Tamotsu's face and it's so earnest he finds himself replying to the question just to try and get the expression to stay.

"Yes, but never while somebody's watching."

Tamotsu's warm laugh is almost like an embrace, but it does make Vincent more embarrassed as he looks away again, trying to hide his face under his hair.

"My sweet one, it's alright. I'll do it for you this time," the older man says softly, and then his hands are on Vincent, wrapping around his cock and stroking so very perfectly. Vincent can't help but push up into the touch, hands supporting his weight on the bar as his hips rise up off the surface a little with each thrust. Tamotsu is going slow again, and Vincent is soon whimpering for more.

"Tamotsu... please," Vincent begs, because he's so close already and he knows it's selfish, but he wants to come.

"Not yet. Not this time, my pet."

Suddenly he's slipping something over Vincent's cock and as it settles around the base it pulls tight, forcing a small pained sound from the younger man's lips. Vincent doesn't understand what it is, but he's so close to coming that as Tamotsu's hands start stroking again, he just forgets it and tilts his head back, thrusting up harder and chasing that final peak.

It's only when he reaches an almost painful limit that won't shift, that he realizes the pressure is stopping him from coming. He even tries to reach down and remove the cause, but Tamotsu grabs his wrists, his cock abandoned to the cold air as Tamotsu pins him down on top of the bar.

Vincent is panting and almost ready to cry by the time he looks up at the older man, confused and far too lost in his lust to make sense of it all.

"It's a cock ring, pet. It stops you from coming until I decide you deserve it," Tamotsu informs him, leaning in over him and licking over his lips. Vincent wants to bite him, but he knows that won't get him anywhere so instead he opens his mouth and lets Tamotsu invade it, moaning as he feels the other's firm stomach press down against his unsatisfied erection.

"Please," he manages between kisses, his body writhing for every bit of friction he can find. "Please stop teasing me and let me come."

"Oh, I'm not teasing, not tonight," Tamotsu informs him, leaning back and looking over him with that familiar hungry expression. "But you will earn it this time, if you wish to come."

"What do you want me to do?" Vincent pleads, trying to not think about just how many times he's had to beg like this, and how easy it's become to say the words.

"I think....," Tamotsu begins, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes darken in thought. "I think we'll continue this in my room. I want you on your back, on my bed with your hands over your head. If you try to take that off on the way, I'll make you wear it for a week, understood?"

Vincent just nods, sitting up and hopping off the bar as the older man steps back. He walks straight into Tamotsu's room and lies on the bed, his arms above his head as he tries to stay still and be patient and wait for his lover.

Tamotsu takes his time... the bastard. He's soon strolling through the door though, closing it and locking it before slowly walking over to look over the younger man on the bed.

"Very nice. Now close your eyes."

Vincent swallows.

Then he blinks... but his eyes remain open. Tamotsu's raised eyebrow is not promising.

"Did you not hear me, little whore?"

Vincent almost scowls at the older man, but finally complies.

"Good boy," Tamotsu purrs, petting his hair lightly.

Vincent forces himself to relax and just breathe, because this is just a game after all, and keeping the other man happy will get him what he wants. The petting continues and soon he's leaning his cheek into that hand, enjoying the gentle touches.

Vincent ends up lulled into such a comfortable haze, that he reacts slowly when the touches stop and suddenly something tightens around one wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Tying your arms to the bed. You trust me, don't you?" Tamotsu murmurs as he ties the first wrist to the bed head and picks up another long piece of red silk.

Vincent knows he's supposed to be earning trust, so he nods and is quickly secured to the bed head. Once Tamotsu is finished he just sits back and looks over the younger man, and Vincent can't help but frown at him again because he's still so hard and the waiting is just getting longer.

"Tamotsu, touch me," he finally demands.

"Very bossy tonight, aren't you? Don't you remember that I said you'll have to earn it first?"

Tamotsu stands up from where he'd perched on the side of the mattress and begins to undress, and Vincent watches as every inch of him is revealed, taunt muscles twitching under beautiful ink. The dragons are as vivid as ever as they curl around him, and Vincent can't help but lick his lips at the possibility of getting to taste them.

"Do you want to lick me, little whore? You were so eager last time," Tamotsu asks, his hand dropping down slowly to stroke his own cock.

Vincent's eyes can't help but follow the movement, and he can feel his face heat in embarrassment at watching such a personal thing, even if he can't look away.

"Yes... I like the way you taste," he manages to whisper, because he knows it will please Tamotsu if he's honest, and that wide smile is his reward.

"Such a good boy. So very good that I'm going to let you tonight," Tamotsu replies, climbing onto the bed and positioning himself over Vincent's chest, still stroking slowing on his own cock. Vincent's so enthralled by the ease with which he does it so shamelessly that he finds his eyes stuck there, watching as a small drop of moisture collects on the end.

Vincent's tongue licks his lips again and Tamotsu reacts by pausing his strokes to press the end of his cock against the youth's lips, painting them with precome.

"Very good, my sweet little whore. Remember, if you please me with your efforts, I might let your feel this inside of you. Would you like my cock inside of you, claiming you as mine?"

Vincent's tongue is already out, trying to encourage that cock closer, so he is quick to agree. His mumbled yes please makes Tamotsu chuckle again, and then the other's cock is pressing against his lips, slowly pushing inside, as Vincent moans around it and sucks it in.

This time Tamotsu is gentle, and Vincent keeps up the suction as his tongue investigates all the contours and curves once more. The bitter taste of precome is familiar this time, and he ends up leaning forward as much as his bound hands allow, to take in more than the older man offers him.

"Oh yes, such a good boy," Tamotsu murmurs low, and Vincent closes his eyes so he can concentrate better, listening to the sounds of pleasure the older man makes and changing his movements to match. His own neglected cock begins to ache again as he works, but Tamotsu's hands start to card through his hair, and it distracts him enough that he can ignore his own want for now.

When the cock in his mouth suddenly pulls out, he whimpers in disappointment, but Tamotsu's lips are there to kiss away his noises. That tongue is slowly stripping his mind of all thought again, and Vincent can only thrust up into nothing, hoping that soon his lover will let him have something in return.

"Time for your reward," Tamotsu whispers against his lips before pulling back.

Vincent feels so bereft by the abandonment, but then there's hands softly gliding over his hips, warm instead of cold, and he settles as still as he can for whatever the older man has planned for him. It's hard when his cock is weeping, far too ready to come as Vincent looks down at it.

But then he sees Tamotsu past his erection, between his legs, smiling like the gorgeous bastard he is, and Vincent's instantly enthralled all over again. His legs are lifted up and knees bent back until they rest on either side of his chest and still Vincent just stares, as if he's an animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle... dazed and awaiting his doom.

With a frown, Vincent is distracted for a moment by the realization that he really needs to stop being so melodramatic... but then suddenly something wet and cold pushes inside of him and all other thoughts scatter to the wind.

It feels so different from when he tried to do this to himself and different from when that stranger did it to him before Tamotsu made him stop.

For a moment Vincent is back in the main room in his mind, pressed against the glass and hurting, and all his muscles tense in reaction to the memory as he gasps, trying to breathe...

"Shhhh," Tamotsu whispers, and there's soft kisses to his face and warm hands petting him, and Vincent opens his eyes to find the older man right there, looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright, my dear one?"

The term of endearment chases away the bad memories, and Vincent stares at Tamotsu as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

"I'm sorry," he manages, wincing at how small his voice sounds in the silence.

Suddenly there's hands at his wrists, untying the silk that binds him, and Tamotsu is kissing him slowly, so very gentle as if he's something precious that might break. Vincent doesn't know what to do with his hands once they're free, but Tamotsu fixes that too, his own hands slipping palm to palm with Vincent's as their fingers twine together on the pillow to either side of his head.

"It's okay, love," Tamotsu whispers between kisses, still so sweet that Vincent feels something in his chest start to ache... and it's so familiar, as it's exactly how Tseng always makes him feel.

"Don't say that," he manages, and his voice breaks on the last word, making his eyes sting... making all that hurt rush back as he tries desperately to not think of Tseng and how much he wishes Tamotsu was him.

"I'm right here with you," Tamotsu continues, his kisses working their way down over Vincent's chin and onto his neck, sucking and nipping in the most distracting way. It feels so good, and soon he's squeezing his eyes closed and pushing the thoughts of Tseng to the back in favor of feeling, of just letting himself for once enjoy the moment for what it is.

"Please... I want you inside of me," Vincent manages to beg, so sick of pining for what he can't have, just for once wanting to feel like he's not wrong, not broken and unacceptable and unwanted and....

"It's where I want to be, so very much," Tamotsu whispers, sitting up to look down at him, eyes brown and real and so very earnest in the moment. "Are you sure you're ready for me, my little Arashi?"

"Yes." Vincent is so sure in the moment, so very determined to give this to himself, that before Tamotsu even reacts, he's spreading his legs again, lifting them up and out to the sides to offer himself to him. "Please show me what it's supposed to be like."

Tamotsu smiles, and it's that sad smile again that stings Vincent's heart, but he keeps himself open and waiting, hoping that finally he's going to be worth this last step.

"Thank you," Tamotsu replies softly before he slips down between Vincent's legs again, swallowing Vincent's cock so suddenly that the younger man ends up with both hands lost in that hair, gasping for air as the pleasure steals all other thoughts from his mind. He can feel something is back inside of him, but his cock is demanding he pay attention to it as Tamotsu sucks and licks, tortures him with so much pleasure that he's a sweaty mess in no time, begging over and over to be allowed to come as whatever is pushing inside of him fades into the background.

Then Tamotsu shifts, releases his cock and sits up, pulling Vincent's ankles up over his shoulders and settling between them. There's a sudden pressure at his ass, a quick sting, and then all Vincent can do is arch back and moan as he's finally filled, Tamotsu pushing inside of him with a barrage of small, short strokes.

It does hurt, but it's not too much... more strange that painful in the end. It's when Tamotsu pauses and kisses him, fully inside, that Vincent starts to notice the heat.... and the throbbing.

"I-I... I can feel you," he mumbles between kisses, voice so full of wonder that he flinches at how stupid he sounds, ignorant and childish and...

"My Arashi, don't even forget how this feels," Tamotsu whispers, kissing away his shame with so much passion that Vincent soon relaxes, kissing back and wrapping his arms around the older man. "I will never forget this moment with you my fiery one, your most precious gift to me."

Before Vincent can even begin to think of what to say to such a line, Tamotsu starts moving, and it's so invasive, so deep... and so very, very good.

Vincent loses himself in the rhythm, not caring how much noise he's making as Tamotsu takes him, moving up to meet every thrust like he needs it deeper to stay sane.

When Tamotsu pauses and fumbles with Vincent's cock for a moment, the youth almost panics and asks what's wrong, but then the pressure releases around his shaft and he's being filled again, the thrusts harder and faster and he's coming with no direct stimulation to his cock at all.

Tamotsu takes longer, and Vincent is left to watch in a kind of hazy awe as the older man gasps and loses his rhythm, coming inside of him in a burst of erratic thrusts. It's so beautiful in the moment that he can't resist reaching up to grab Tamotsu's face and kiss him, their tongue twining and twisting as the older man twitches inside of him, making Vincent wriggle.

"You okay?" Tamotsu finally asks when their lips part, and Vincent can only smile, his face aching at how wide his lips spread because for once in his life he finally feels loved.

"Yeah," is all he manages to say, but he does laugh and Tamotsu joins him before they separate and settle back into their usual positions, sticky and sweaty with neither caring enough to move.

***.***

The next few days pass slowly, and Tamotsu begins to touch him more, but it's only innocent and affectionate gestures, not sexual at all. Vincent finds he doesn't really mind though, as he is still a little sore... and it's a soreness he's so unfamiliar with that he kind of enjoys it, in an odd way. 

Sitting on the sofa as night falls, he starts laughing a little to himself at the thought. It's so stupid to be happy over a dull ache in his own ass, after all.

Then the doors are swinging open and Tamotsu is home, and Vincent smiles, standing up to greet the other man... only to stop half way across the room as he realizes Tamotsu isn't alone.

His lover is frowning and avoiding Vincent's eyes, and suddenly all the warmth flees the room.

"So, this is your pet?" the stranger mutters, stopping beside where Tamotsu has paused and looking Vincent over as if he's the most disgusting thing to ever exist.

"This is my Arashi, yes," Tamotsu replies, and his voice is so very submissive that Vincent ducks his eyes, keeping them down as he realizes this stranger is somebody important... somebody even Tamotsu has to defer to.

"Show me then," the stranger demands, crossing his arms over his chest.

There's a moment of silence, thick and cloying... and then Tamotsu growls softly in annoyance.

"Arashi, come here and kneel."

Vincent walks over and kneels before his lover, willing to do what ever he's asked to assist. This is important, and he's not going to disappoint or make a fool of Tamotsu, no matter what he's asked to do.

Tamotsu undoes his pants and lets them drop to the floor, and he's not even hard as he finally looks down at Vincent, his face cold as it hasn't been in so very long.

"Open your mouth, whore."

Vincent complies... doesn't even flinch as Tamotsu shoves his limp cock in his mouth and fists a hand in his hair. The stranger in the room ceases to matter as more than a reason, an excuse as to why this has to be so impersonal. It only takes a few minutes before the cock in his mouth starts to harden, and as Vincent does his best to help it grow, it finally starts to leak a little on his tongue.

"You're being too gentle. Is he your whore or your lover?" the stranger taunts, making Tamotsu scowl and bite his lip. "Fuck the whore's face. Don't just stand there like it's a treat. Teach the little bitch his place."

Tamotsu's expression darkens but Vincent's sure it's in response to the taunting, not him, so he relaxes and just lets Tamotsu get rough with him. His hands are hanging limply by his sides as Tamotsu starts to fuck his face, but no matter how much his lips sting and his eyes water as the thrusts start going too deep, Vincent doesn't fight it. 

Even when the hands in his hair start to pull and hurt... even when he can't breath and starts to choke...

Then Tamotsu is climaxing and Vincent feels as if he's just breathed in a lung full of come instead of swallowing it, but at least he's finally released. Falling to his elbows on the floor, Vincent coughs up enough that he can finally breathe in again, his heartbeat racing in his ears as he just stays on the floor and tries to be invisible. It's not easy while he can hear that stranger laughing at him.

"Good enough, I suppose," the stranger finally mutters, and as Vincent risks a peek up through his hair, he sees him slap Tamotsu's back hard, making his lover stumble a step. "Looks like you're not as useless as I thought, son. Bring him to the meeting next week and we'll see just how well you've trained him after all."

The stranger turns and leaves and Vincent still stays in place, fearing he might come back, thinking over what just happened... and then suddenly it clicks. He'd called Tamotsu son... that man was Tamotsu's father... and maybe one of the top three of the circle, the targets he's been after for so long.

Tamotsu still isn't moving and Vincent slowly sits up on his knees, realizing the other is still standing there with his cock out, frozen to the spot and staring at the far wall with a blank expression.

"Tamotsu?" Vincent implores, reaching out to try and comfort.

His hand is slapped away, making Vincent flinch back in surprise.

"Don't touch me!" Tamotsu hisses before fleeing the main room. Vincent turns in time to see him slam the door to his bedroom closed behind him... and then the silence descends once more.

***.***

Elena sits slumped between piles of rubbish in the alleyway, trying to ignore both the gagging smell and freezing wind. It's so very cold, but the weather is the least of her worries as she pulls the stained blanket around her shoulders tighter and peers at the figure slowly walking towards her.

_It better be Rude this time._

Flicking the safety off on the gun she's holding in her lap under the blanket, she swears that if this is another pervert asking her to suck them off for five gil, she's going to shoot their balls off, irrelevant of the mission. There's only so much patience she can muster for perverts in this godforsaken weather.

The figure is big enough to be Rude, and as it pauses in front of her, still facing the end of the alley, a familiar deep voice mutters, "Chocobos stink."

She can't help but grin up from under the dirty beanie on her head as she replies, "Only if you sniff their butt."

Rude's chuckle is a relief, and for once she forgives Reno for the stupid passwords he always comes up with.

Rude turns to face her, crouching down to look at her in the dim light.

"We got lucky. The circle is meeting next week in a villa just out of Costa. The pretty boy's going... taking his pet too, or so the rumors say," Rude informs her.

"That'll make the boss happy," Elena responds, holding out a dirty hand between them.

Rude pulls a few gil out of his pocket and puts them in her hand.

"This could get us all killed."

"Have a little faith. He's not lost yet," Elena replies, closing her fingers around the coins and staring hard at the other Turk through the fall of her hair. "Next time it might be Red. You might want to remember that."

Rude grunts and looks away, and the wind picks up pace as Elena watches the big man think it over.... then he chuckles and shakes his head as he turns back to her.

"Thought you're supposed to be the dumb blond of the family."

She winks at him before he stands up and walks away, and it isn't until he's been gone for a good half an hour that she finally uncurls and limps off in the opposite direction.

*** TBC ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kickcows, cause without her, my muses would all run away.

Tamotsu doesn't come out of his room again that night, and Vincent refuses to return to his own bare room, so he sleeps on the sofa, stubbornly ignoring the cold. When he wakes the next day there is a blanket over him, and it takes the edge of his worry, as it means Tamotsu still cares... even if the other man is gone again.

Vincent doesn't eat the food left for him for breakfast, or for lunch, but by the time dinner rolls around and Tamotsu still doesn't return, he finally gives in and eats something. It fills the emptiness of his stomach, even if the emptiness of the apartment seems to be growing by the hour.

He's managed to not drink all day, but finally partakes after his meal, rationalizing that he's earned it by eating. Besides, the television is still showing no signal and he's so bored he needs something to pass the time.

It tastes far too good to just have a little and the familiar numbing buzz soon blurs away the emptiness that seemed so oppressive before. It's disturbing at first, just how much he's come to enjoy intoxication, but by the time he's half way through a bottle of whiskey, he forgets his concerns and just enjoys the warmth it spreads through his body. Even the odd sick feeling in his stomach doesn't make his mood drop.

When the bottle is empty, he curls up on the sofa and pulls the blanket around him once more. He's just drifting off when he hears the doors open and Tamotsu enters talking into his phone. When the call ends, Vincent continues feigning sleep, curious as to what Tamotsu is like when he's asleep and whether the other man is still upset about his father's visit.

He can hear Tamotsu approach in a sway of silk and crunch of leather, and then there's a chink of glass as the older man picks up the empty bottle of whiskey and sighs. Vincent shoves down the urge to sit up and argue about the apparent disappointment, letting the verbal justifications run through his mind and then fall to rest silently. It's even harder to stay still when long, gentle fingers start carding through his hair.

"I hope you're strong enough to endure, my dear Arashi," Tamotsu whispers as he leans down and lays a kiss to Vincent's forehead. "I so very much wish to keep you."

Then he's gone and Vincent is left in the darkness, the words repeating in his mind over and over as he searches for the meaning behind them.

***.***

The next time Vincent wakes, sunlight is streaming into the room, and as he rolls over away from the light, he realizes he's back in Tamotsu's bed. The sudden happiness at the realization flees when he finds his lover is not there, but as he sits up and wakes up enough to look around, it's clear he must have been earlier. Reaching out a hand, he feels a little warmth still in the sheets, and it makes him smile to think he'd been moved in here so they could be together.

Lying back down on his back, Vincent stares at the roof, letting the memories of the night before clarify in his mind. Most of it is a little hazy from how much he'd had to drink, but he can remember the words Tamotsu spoke, having run them through his head so many times... even if he gained no clarity at the time.

Now though, he's sober and he can't help but think they refer to the upcoming meeting with the Circle. It's troubling, as he's obviously going to be tested in some way, but there's no way to prepare when he has no idea what will occur.

"Hopefully that expression is caused by hunger," Tamotsu suddenly says, walking in the door with two plates and a grin. Vincent startles a little in surprise, but quickly smiles back and sits up.

"You're bringing me breakfast?" he asks, running a hand through his hair to flatten the tangles as he eyes the plates. He can't help but smile wider at the appearance of scrambled eggs and toast, the smell waking up his stomach. "I feel spoiled."

"Don't get used to it," Tamotsu retorts with a chuckle, handing a plate to him before his now empty hand ruffles Vincent's hair affectionately, messing it back up. "I just felt like cooking."

Vincent's already eating when the older man finally sits, and he's half way finished before he notices Tamotsu isn't eating, instead just watching him. It's a little odd, but he lets it slide because he is suddenly so very hungry and there's so many other, more important things he wants to try and ask. He's still thinking of the best way to begin when he finishes his breakfast, but then his thoughts are derailed when Tamotsu takes his empty plate and gives him the second one.

"Isn't this yours?" Vincent inquires, looking up at Tamotsu in surprise. His lover isn't meeting his eyes, and it's only then that Vincent realized he hasn't yet this morning, those eyes always focused somewhere else or just off to the side.

"I'm not really hungry this morning, so you might as well have it if you are. It'll only go to waste otherwise," Tamotsu says offhandedly, before he reaches over to put the empty plate on his bedside table and pick up his phone to check the messages. 

Vincent watches him relax back in the bed with the device before he shrugs and begins eating, frowning a little at just how hungry he is. By the time he's finished, his hunger has finally ebbed, and he burps behind his hand as he lays back to relax again, looking over at Tamotsu again. The older man grins as Vincent mumbles excuse me, but he still doesn't look over.

"Tamotsu, can I ask you a question about next week?"

Vincent watches as the older man's fingers stop tapping on his phone and his smile disappears instantly, and Vincent can see the tenseness take over his lover's body. It's a bad question, obviously something Tamotsu doesn't want to talk about, and he feels guilty for ruining the good mood.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter," Vincent quickly adds, standing up with his empty plate and walking around the bed to get the other one too. "I'll take these out and come back."

Out in the kitchen, Vincent loads the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher while he chews on his bottom lip nervously. Tamotsu's reaction has only made him more worried, as it seems he's going to have to go into this blind, with no warning at all of what he will face. The Circle's reputation only adds to his own overactive imagination.

Pushing down the sudden fear, Vincent quickly finishes up before heading back into the bedroom, determined to smooth over things and get his lover back to the good mood he'd been in earlier.

He's so distracted, he doesn't even notice that there's no dirty pans anywhere, and no sign anyone has cooked in their kitchen today at all.

***.***

Tamotsu eventually leaves for work, even if it's later than he usually does. Vincent feels more settled after the large breakfast and cuddling that came after. He ends up taking up Tamotsu's parting suggesting of reading to pass the time now that he has access to the bookcases in Tamotsu's bedroom. There's a variety of genres to choose from, but Vincent's never really been into books in the past, so after brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he just picks one randomly and settles back into bed in the hopes the time will pass quicker this way.

The book ends up being a detective/adventure type and he's surprised by how wrapped up he gets in the story. It was around ten that he started, and it's only when the light starts to fade that he pauses... but it's only to turn on the lamp closest to him. He figures he should eat, but after another few pages he's too enthralled and forgets.

"Quite the little bookworm, hm?" Tamotsu's voice suddenly sounds, making Vincent startle noticeably at the sudden sound.

"You're home," Vincent manages, smiling a little nervously as he realizes he hasn't really moved all afternoon and he's not sure how Tamotsu will react. His lover's laugh is rich and earnest though, easing the sudden tension that had come over the younger man.

"Yes, I am. I take it you like it?" Tamotsu asks, gesturing towards the book Vincent's holding in his hands.

"Yes, I... I haven't really read much before, to be honest. This is very interesting and I...," Vincent voice trails off, as he's not sure what to say. He's a little foggy now that he tries to concentrate on the conversation and he frowns as his thoughts scatter a little, looking away.

"You need to eat, Arashi. Come, dinner is waiting," Tamotsu says, holding out a hand with a small smile. Vincent glances at the page number before putting the book down on the side table and taking his hand, standing up only to stumble a little as his legs refuse to hold his weight at first. Tamotsu is there though, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him. "You really should try not to get so wrapped up in the story that you don't move for so long. It's not good for your circulation," he murmurs as he leads Vincent to the dining room.

The table is already set, plates full and waiting, and Vincent smiles at the gentle way Tamotsu leads him to his chair, his grin widening when he notices there are candles on the table and soft music playing. It's all a little romantic and he's not sure why... and that thought leads to him feeling a little bad that he hasn't even showered since this morning. His face flushes as he realizes he's also sitting at the table completely naked.

"What's wrong?" Tamotsu asks, seating himself across from the younger man and taking a sip of his wine, eyes calm as he gazes at Vincent.

"I just realized I don't have clothes on," Vincent mumbles, looking down as his face heats more. Tamotsu's chuckle doesn't help his embarrassment.

"To be honest, I prefer you like that," Tamotsu murmurs, beginning to eat, but his eyes don't leave Vincent.

"You prefer me naked at dinner?" Vincent has an eyebrow up, his arms still resting in his lap, even if the food smells so good that he has to make a conscious effort to hold himself back.

"Yes," Tamotsu replies, voice so self assured and confident. 

Vincent's skin prickles a little at the older man's tone, and then he swallows, trying not to be aroused by it, especially since he's naked.

"Would you mind being naked for dinner every night, Arashi? It would please me."

Vincent is nodding before he even realizes what he's doing, and he finds his cock is hardening. his breath speeding up. It's such a stupid reaction, considering how much of his time here was spent naked at first, but it's been weeks since he was given pants again, and he's gotten used to the cover.

"If... if it pleases you," he finally manages, breathing in deep as he reaches for his own knife and fork, beginning to eat. The table is hiding his arousal at least, so for now he can only try his best to pretend it's not there.

They eat in silence for a time, but the lack of conversation doesn't help Vincent at all. The wine is going straight to his head, and he finds his mind is only getting more blurred and turned on, his cock aching for touch that he refuses to give it. By the time he's finished eating, he realizes Tamotsu has been refilling his glass constantly, having stopped eating to watch him some time ago, half of the older man's meal left untouched.

"Arashi, come to me."

Vincent sucks in a breath at the command, standing up a little too quickly and swaying, his erection bumping the edge of the table and making him hiss at the contact. Eyes darting up to Tamotsu, he ends up trapped in the other man's gaze, standing frozen in place as it dawns on him that his arousal is now obvious, although Tamotsu doesn't seem surprised by it. Tamotsu doesn't seem anything right now but calm and determined, and maybe a little annoyed that Vincent has stopped in place.

"Arashi," he growls low, and the tone sets Vincent moving again, around the table to stand next to him. 

Tamotsu doesn't turn towards him at first, sipping on his wine as if Vincent isn't there at all. The minutes tick by and Vincent's hands begin to tremble, because he's not sure what to do next, and he's embarrassed by his arousal as it juts out between them. A part of him is flaring and twisting with the shame, but he tries to swallow down the sudden reappearance of his temper, not wanting to anger Tamotsu again. Suddenly frowning, Vincent realizes this is the first time he's felt his usual temper in a very long time. It's more than a little disturbing but before he can dwell on it further, Tamotsu stands up, turning his chair to face Vincent before sitting back down again and finally looking up.

"Kneel."

Vincent does so on automatic, but he's scowling when he looks back at Tamotsu, his cock hard and twitching as it rests in clear view. He knows not to speak, but he wants to, so very much that he ends up grinding his teeth to hold back the urge. Strangely, the anger is only making him harder.

"Put your hands behind your back, each hand on the other arms elbow."

Vincent pauses for a moment, fighting his natural inclination to refuse... but then Tamotsu is touching his face, gently tracing his jaw and his arms slip back into the requested position. Tamotsu stands and he's too close, crotch right in Vincent's face, and the younger man turns his head to the side, staring at the contents of the dinner table to avoid the sudden urge to lean in and mouth his lover's cock. It's so confusing, all this anger, arousal and obedience mixed up inside, leaving him wanting but still feeling rebellious. His Turk instincts scream at him to fight, but as muddled as his mind is, he knows that showing any kind of urge for violence towards Tamotsu is the worst thing he could possibly do.

Suddenly there's the feeling of his forearms being tied together behind his back by something silky but unyielding. Tamotsu is leaning over him, and the contact is overwhelming, the clear feeling of the older man's own clothed erection pressing against the side of Vincent's face. Vincent almost whimpers before he swallows down the urge and starts studying the remnants of their meal on the surface of the table to distract himself. 

Vincent notices that there's three wine bottles, and the one that sits closest to Tamotsu's unfinished meal is still half full, label identifying it as a Riesling. Vincent is familiar with the brand and isn't surprised that it's such an expensive vintage either. What is surprising is that the two other bottles have no label at all, and Vincent realizes they're both empty... and that means they're the ones Tamotsu has been giving him through their meal.

"Why does the wine I've been drinking have no label?"

The question just slips out, and Tamotsu tenses against him instantly, making Vincent regret asking. Then he scowls, angry with himself for the knee jerk reaction. He leans back enough to look up at Tamotsu, and the older man's expression is flat.

"Have you ever heard of the expression, curiosity killed the cat?"

Tamotsu's tone is icy, and Vincent feels his temper rise. Unfortunately, it isn't the only part of him that reacts. Tamotsu's eyes flick down and catch the way the youth's cock jerks, liquid forming on the head and leaving a spot of moisture on his stomach as it continues to twitch. Vincent can only bite his bottom lip and glare, realizing that he's not going to get an answer, and that he doesn't really need one. Obviously the wine was drugged, and it explains the frustratingly strong arousal he can't fight down.

"You promised," Vincent whispers, and he knows it's a stupid, naive insistence, but it hurts so much that he has to say it. It's so hard to deal with his mixed feelings towards Tamotsu, and as much as this is still a mission, a part of him really wants it to be more. After all, his orders don't include killing Tamotsu... and it's at this point that his anger flees. It hits him like a slap to the face, the realization that he really wants to pursue a relationship with this man. The epiphany leaves him stunned.

"I didn't lie," Tamotsu states, his arrogance making a reappearance at the worst possible time. "I don't lie. I never have need to."

Vincent snorts at the claim, using the pain from how unfair it is for him to want this man, to reignite his cooling indignation.

"You promised you wouldn't drug me anymore," he points out stubbornly, forgetting about the mission for a moment and getting carried away by his emotions. Is it really so much to ask to not be drugged constantly, especially since he's been so well behaved?

"No, I didn't. My exact words were, 'You won't be given _those_ drugs again.' I never said you wouldn't be given others. I'm not to blame if you misunderstood."

Vincent glares. His memory of the conversation isn't clear anyway, although he guesses Tamotsu is probably telling the truth. It's consistent with his profile, twisting the truth to for his own uses, and Vincent knows he was drugged up enough at the time to take any kind of assurance and cling to it. None of that stops him being pissed about it though.

"Fucking bastard," he growls, temper slipping as he bares his teeth at Tamotsu.

The slap is completely unexpected, and it's hard. Vincent falls back to sit on his calves from the blow, but somehow manages not to fall over completely. It's such a shock that it takes him a minute to shake off the sudden blur to his vision, and when he does it's only to find Tamotsu is slipping something over his head and then there's suddenly something in his mouth.

Vincent manages a garbled sound of protest, but it's ignored by Tamotsu as he takes a step back to look at Vincent. The older man pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it, and Vincent realizes that it's some kind of ball gag in his mouth, but all he can do is glare at the injustice of the device as any further attempt to speak is just going to end up with him drooling like a fool.

"This is exactly why I've been drugging you," Tamotsu mutters before drawing on his cigarette. His other hand reaches out to pick up his wine glass and he starts to pace a little as he smokes and drinks, seemingly thinking over what he'll do next.

Vincent's arms are already going numb by the time the older man stubs out his cigarette in the middle of the remnants of his meal, expression worrisomely hard.

"We could have had such a pleasant evening too," Tamotsu finally adds, putting his now empty glass down as he turns back to Vincent. "But, obviously I misjudged your devotion and self control... and I have been far too lenient with regards to your training." The hand that reaches out is stone cold, and it grabs Vincent's chin in a hard grip, lifting it roughly. "Trust me when I say, that having my father's opinion proved right causes me indescribable pain, but I will not give you up, my pet, no matter what I have to do to keep you."

The hand on Vincent's chin slips back into his hair and grips tight, bending him backwards and baring his throat. Despite the fear pooling in his belly, Vincent is still hard, his cock not discouraged at all by the dangerous swing the night has taken. He wants so badly to apologize and try to defuse the situation, but the gag in his mouth stops any possibility of him being understood.

Then Tamotsu is leaning over him, that hair a curtain that shuts out the rest of the room and leaves only one focus in Vincent's racing thoughts. Tamotsu smells divine as he leans even closer, his cheek strangely warm for once, as it rests against Vincent's own.

"I just wanted it to be different this time," he whispers, and the sudden vulnerability in his voice makes Vincent's heart ache. There's a sudden gentle kiss to Vincent's ear, and he can't help but turn his face a little and nuzzle at the other man, trying to somehow convey the fact that he's so sorry that he'd behaved so badly. "My sweet Arashi, do not fear. You are strong and will learn to obey, just as I have."

***.***

Four nights later, Vincent's world has completely changed. His body aches constantly, skin tingling from too much healing materia. It's like his nerves are all raw, the constant pain mixed with pleasure, and then relief of healing, too much for them to process properly. Physically, he knows his health is suffering but it's hard to care when his emotions are nothing but a smear across the landscape of his inner thoughts.

He's trying desperately to cling to his mission parameters, but it's getting harder every day when a simple gentle touch feels like salvation. Tamotsu is such a confusing mix of affection and cruelty, determination and guilt, love and punishment, not that Vincent can even comprehend anymore just what he's being punished for.

The drugs have been almost completely withdrawn and he feels the effect of their loss on his body in each tremble he can't still, each yearning he has no idea how to quench. He wants, constantly, but has no name for all the chemicals his body aches for. Tamotsu barely speaks to him, and he spends his days curled up on the floor of the bathroom trembling, chained to the pipes under the sink like some kind of animal, or the pet Tamotsu's so fond of calling him. He even wears a leather collar now, like some kind of parody of a sexual fetish. 

He misses the feel of sheets beneath him as he sleeps, clothes sheltering his body from the cold, the freedom to walk around the apartment, and the gentle buzz of alcohol in his mind. Most of all, he misses Tamotsu's smile.

Vincent has no idea how to get any of those things back.

Rolling over and sitting up with a wince at how stiff his body feels, Vincent stares at the bowls left for him with no emotion on his face. Internally, he's trying to work out how that one night made things change so drastically, how he's gone from eating at a table to having to drink water from a bowl on the floor like a dog. Food wise, he's only been given rice to eat for the last three days, also served in a bowl... and cold.

Crawling over, he ignores the pull of the chain attached to his collar as he picks up the water bowl and drinks, not caring anymore that the water is the one thing that is still drugged. Tamotsu has no patience for a lack of arousal these days, and Vincent can taste the tang in the water that will make him hard irrelevant of how his mind feels.

At least it will be one less thing that upsets Tamotsu, one less reason for the other man to punish him. Maybe today he will prepare Vincent before forcing his way inside, or maybe there is nothing that will stop that change now. Vincent tries to stay disconnected as best as he can, but finally gaining an understanding of the difference between wanting sex fully or just being physically forced to want it, is not a pleasant discovery. Climaxing while crying is also a distinctly unpleasant experience, even if Tamotsu is always gentler afterwards if there are tears.

Sometimes, Vincent feels sorry for him. Mostly though, he just feels sorry for himself.

Putting down the bowl, Vincent crawls back over to the wall and curls up on his side, ignoring the food for now. He has no appetite anymore, and even as he feels his body start to react to the drug in the water, he ignores his growing erection as he lays and waits for his master to appear.

There's no joy in the sound of those familiar footsteps now, only the cold realization that he may never escape this nightmare... and the haunting thought that even if he could, he doesn't know if he would.

***.***

The next night Vincent is on his hands and knees on the carpet, the chain on his collar attached to the foot of Tamotsu's bed, trying his hardest to relax. It's so hard when he knows what will come next, the harsh pain of sudden entry, but he also knows that relaxing as much as possible will lesson the pain. Not by much, but a little is better than nothing.

Minutes tick by silently, but that's not unusual. Vincent likes to believe Tamotsu has to force himself to do this and it's the reason for how long he's left like this with the older man behind him, so silent and still. It's a fool's wish, and his more logical mind knows this, but his heart can't stop hoping his faith is not in vain.

The first touch of those cold, spidery fingers to his skin always makes him flinch now, and tonight is no exception. They're so gentle at first, as they creep along his skin up to his waist and take hold of his hips.

Vincent takes a deep breath in and lets it out, eyes closed as he tries his best to relax in preparation for the pain.

Tamotsu's bare body presses in close... but something is wrong. The body behind him leans over him and the hands on his waist curl around and Vincent gasps in surprise as he is hugged. He can feel Tamotsu's erection pressing into the back of his thigh like a reminder that pain is still most likely a possibility, but this deviation from the usual program throws him and completely ruins the calm state he'd been trying to force himself into.

"Arashi," the older man whispers, and those arms tighten around him, Tamotsu's face pressing in to the back of his neck in an almost desperately hard embrace.

Vincent hasn't been called anything but pet since things took a turn for the worst, and the sound of his name is like a ray of hope that maybe, just maybe, this might be a sign.

"Tamotsu?" he whispers, his voice scratchy from too long silent. He can't keep the tremble from his words, because he doesn't want to be punished more for speaking out of turn, but he needs to know if this nightmare is coming to an end.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Tamotsu mumbles into his hair, nuzzling away in a burst of affection that almost takes Vincent's breath away, his heartbeat picking up pace in his chest.

"Yes!" he insists a little too eagerly, holding himself up by one hand as the other reaches for Tamotsu's arms around his waist, tentatively coming to rest on the other man's forearm and gently squeezing. "I'll never misbehave again, I swear."

Tamotsu suddenly moves to sit back on his knees, but he doesn't release Vincent, pulling him back and into his lap. Vincent moves his other hand to rest on Tamotsu's arms around his waist too, trying to convey an embrace back to the other man, his breath coming out fast as the relief washes over him.

Then Tamotsu is kissing the side of his neck just above the collar, as passionate and loving as before, and Vincent stretches his neck to the side and whimpers, the pleasure real as his body's arousal finally meshes and matches his emotions.

"So beautiful, my sweet Arashi. I will never, ever let you go," Tamotsu breathes into Vincent's ear before he bites the lobe gently, one hand moving down to take Vincent's erection and begin stroking slowly. One of Vincent's hands is still clinging to Tamotsu's forearm, and it's almost like he's directing the pleasure, as his imagination runs away with the fantasy that he's no longer completely under the older man's control.

"Never let me go," Vincent mumbles, beginning to writhe in Tamotsu's lap as the pleasure builds inside him. The pace is too slow, but Tamotsu's other hand around his waist holds him still, not letting him thrust up and quicken the pace. "Please more. Please don't stop."

Just as Vincent finishes the words, the hand on his cock releases, and he finds himself gripping tight on Tamotsu's arm as it tries to move away.

"Hush now," Tamotsu croons in his ear, laying kisses to Vincent's overheated skin. "Touch yourself for me, while I take this off."

Vincent releases his death grip on Tamotsu's arm, and then the older man is unbuckling the collar on his neck slowly. Vincent is so overcome again by relief, that he starts stroking himself immediately, not wanting to do anything to upset the direction this is going in. Tamotsu chuckles at his eagerness, obviously amused that Vincent has finally discarded his reservations about masturbating in front of another person. To the young Turk though, all those previous reservations are forgotten, because the collar is gone, and Tamotsu's arms are around him and he's being gentle and loving and everything Vincent thought he'd lost forever.

Then Tamotsu's hand wraps around Vincent's own on his cock and speeds up the strokes, pushing Vincent towards his climax in moments.

"My beautiful, sweet Arashi," Tamotsu murmurs between licks to the red lines the collar has left behind. "How I adore you like this."

Vincent whimpers, overcome by too much emotion as he gasps out a sudden endearment and comes, writhing and mindless in the wave of so much pleasure. He's still trying to catch his breath, boneless and leaning heavily back on Tamotsu, when the other man finally speaks.

"Say it again," Tamotsu whispers, arms tightening around Vincent's middle.

Vincent tenses up, realizing finally what slipped through his lips in the heat of the moment. It steals his breath away, but the recent orgasm has left him too needy for air, so he pushes through the shock and just breathes for a time, trying to think of what to do.

Surrender really is his only option.

"I love you," he repeats, and he can't hide the surprise in his tone as he says the words, panic starting to pool in his stomach. It's the worst possible thing that could happen, the biggest sin he could commit while undercover... and Tseng will probably shoot him personally for it, if he ever finds out.

_Tseng..._

Vincent suddenly starts crying, feeling like he's betrayed the other man and missing him so much that's it's unbearable in the moment.

Tamotsu turns him around and embraces him properly, and Vincent can only cling to the older man, his emotions so raw that he doesn't know if the pain will ever stop.

***.***

It's hours later when they're both in bed, showered and fed properly, curled together and almost asleep, that Vincent's emotional numbness finally lifts. It's like a haze clears from his mind, and he's suddenly aware of Tamotsu's erection resting against his backside. It upsets him, that it's just there and not being looked after, and he turns in the older man's arms to face him.

"What's wrong?" Tamotsu whispers, eyes only half opening as he gazes at Vincent. He's still grinning, hasn't stopped since Vincent's love confession, and it makes the Turk blush a little in realization. Tamotsu only grins wider.

"I didn't look after you," Vincent manages through his embarrassment, one hand slipping down to tentatively touch Tamotsu's cock.

"It's alright," Tamotsu reassures as he leans closer to peck the younger man's lips. "You've done nothing but look after my needs over the last five days, taking no true pleasure yourself. Tonight is about you, not me."

"But...," Vincent frowns, licking his lips as he tries to think of the best way to phrase his concerns. "The last few days were punishment, because I deserved it. Tonight, it's almost like... well, that your punishing yourself."

Tamotsu's grin slips away, and by the time he's frowning, Vincent is starting to panic.

"A-and I just... I _want_ to please you," Vincent quickly adds, eyes wide as he stumbles over his words. "It would please me to please you very much, right now."

Tamotsu's frown softens, and as Vincent tries to be still and not speak any further, one of the older man's eyebrows slowly lifts in question.

"Please?" Vincent adds, the hand down by Tamotsu's cock reaching out a finger again to trace a line over the heated skin.

"If you really want to please me, then I won't refuse you," Tamotsu finally replies, rolling over onto his back. His grin returns, cheeky and challenging. "Here I am, lover. Please me as you will."

Vincent can't help but smile because Tamotsu is gorgeous like this, all spread out and full of attitude, despite being a conceited bastard. Looking down the length of the older man, his eyes are caught by the dragons and he finally realizes he can lick them, just like he's always wanted to.

Tamotsu's sudden intake of breath when Vincent starts tracing the designs with his tongue is so arousing to Vincent that he can't help but moan a little, eyes half closed as he lathes every line of color, every dip and curve. He follows the pattern down over a sharp hip bone, along a strong, smooth thigh. For a moment he ponders how Tamotsu's legs stay so hair free, whether he shaves or waxes. There's no stubble, just a couple of soft little hairs here and there, so he guesses the older man must wax. It leads Vincent to consider whether he should do the same and whether it would make Tamotsu happier... The sudden realization of how odd his train of thought is, makes Vincent chuckle a little as he continues, the joy he feels at getting to touch freely only bolstering his good humor.

"What's so funny, my little trouble maker?" Tamotsu murmurs, a smile clear in his voice.

"I'm just happy," Vincent responds, keeping all other thoughts to himself. "I've wanted to touch you for so long."

"Hmm," Tamotsu hums, and as Vincent's tongue diverts off course to lick over Tamotsu's testicles, the hum cuts into a low, soft moan. Encouraged, Vincent laps at the soft skin, sucking one ball into his mouth to softly roll it, his own erection growing as the older man spreads his legs to give him more room to explore.

It's a huge gesture of trust to Vincent, as Tamotsu has never spread his legs and let him touch this area before, and he has to pull his mouth away for a moment to breathe in deep as his pulse skyrockets.

"Such a good boy," Tamotsu whispers, a hand reaching down to thread fingers through Vincent's hair, and it's the calming touch he needs to pull himself back together. He leans back in to continue kissing and licking over Tamotsu's testicles, tracing around and over them slowly. Every sound the other man makes in reaction is like a gift, and it's madly arousing.

Vincent wants to do more, wants to make Tamotsu feel as much pleasure as the older man gives to him, but he's so inexperienced with giving and doesn't know what else to do.

Then he suddenly remembers the time he was stretched out over the bar, and how amazing it had felt, to have Tamotsu lick him down there.

Nuzzling his lover's balls with his nose, Vincent ducks a little lower and licks. The noise Tamotsu makes sounds like he's almost choking, and Vincent grins as he continues to lick over the puckered skin, teasing and poking in what he hopes is an enjoyable way.

There's a sudden low moan, breathless and deep, and then Tamotsu is moving, grabbing Vincent by the arm and pulling him up to straddle him, as lips crash into Vincent's and he is kissed hard. Tamotsu's tongue invades his mouth, and Vincent whimpers and opens up, letting the older man do as he pleases. He is a little worried by the force of the kiss, as if he's stepped over some line and now Tamotsu feels the need to put him back in his place, but eventually, the kiss settles and becomes gentler, lips breaking with his own as Tamotsu settles on his neck and starts sucking up a mark.

"Sorry," Vincent whispers, breathless and so hard that he's pushing his hips forward, pressing his cock into Tamotsu's stomach. Despite his movements, he somehow manages to keep his arms loosely hanging down by his sides, trying to present as submissive a form as possible.

"Don't apologize," Tamotsu mumbles into his skin, licking over the bruise he's left behind. "That was good. Very good," he adds, surprising Vincent completely. The older man chuckles then, moving back enough to look at Vincent's expression and his grin widens at what he sees. "Arashi, it was just a little _too_ good. I almost came and that's why I stopped you. I didn't want to come like that."

Vincent's eyes are wide and he's not sure what to say to the sudden admission, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to find words. Tamotsu just laughs and kisses him again, this time passionate without being hard, and Vincent melts against him. The kiss continues for so long that Vincent eventually breaks it himself, panting as he gazes at his lover with all the desire and love he feels inside.

"I want to feel you in me. Want you inside so much it hurts," he admits, his hips wriggling as Tamotsu grabs his backside with both hands, kneading the soft skin.

"Will you give me a little show first, lover? Will you kneel above me and prepare yourself for me?" 

Vincent whimpers... he can't help it. Tamotsu's expression is so earnest when he asks, so full of affection that he is nodding without thought, and it's only when he's kneeling there over Tamotsu with the lube in one hand that he realizes he's never done this before either.

He can feel his face redden and it's mortifying how Tamotsu's smirk seems to grow in correlation with his embarrassment. Finally though, the older man takes pity on him.

"Lube up three fingers," Tamotsu instructs, and Vincent complies, putting the lube down off to one side once he's done. "Reach your hand back behind yourself and trace one finger down the cleft of your ass, until you find your hole."

Vincent swallows, but complies, his breathing already coming fast. The hungry way Tamotsu is looking at him doesn't help calm him at all, only making him so aroused that it's hard to think straight.

"Push your finger in slowly... as slow as you can."

Gasping as the digit slips inside, Vincent can't pull his eyes away from Tamotsu's, caught by him like a fly in a spider's web.

"How does it feel, Arashi?"

"Strange," Vincent manages breathlessly, biting his bottom lip as he pulls the digit out a little and pushes it in again. "Not as good as when you do it."

Tamotsu chuckles and sits up, grabbing the lube and pressing some out onto his own fingers. He slides his thumb down Vincent's arm that's curled around his back and follows it to where his finger is pushing in and out. Vincent gasps as one of Tamotsu's fingers traces around where he's breaching himself, and then suddenly it wriggles inside, beside his own. Vincent moans, his head falling forward to rest on Tamotsu's shoulder as he trembles from the sensation.

"Shh, pet, it's okay," Tamotsu croons, moving his finger in and out beside Vincent's own digit which is now still. "Move your finger for me. Let me feel you fucking yourself with it, nice and slow."

Vincent almost comes from the words alone, gasping as he quickly moves his free hand around to squeeze the base of his cock, stopping the urge as he breathes in deeply. Tamotsu is chuckling again, and the sound isn't helping at all as it falls over him, making his skin prickle.

"My beautiful, horny little pet. I think maybe you like this more than you're willing to admit."

Tamotsu's finger is still moving, pushing deeper with every thrust in, and he soon slips in another to join it, the burn only adding to the indescribable pleasure Vincent is feeling. His own finger soon joins the movement, rubbing against Tamotsu's two inside of himself, as he continues to squeeze the base of his cock with the other hand, trying desperately not to come.

"Tamotsu," he gasps, nuzzling the older man's neck and kissing and sucking on whatever skin he can reach. It's so overwhelmingly good, and Tamotsu is almost aggravatingly calm as he shoves his fingers in deeper, licking a single line up the side of Vincent's face.

"Such a whore for having a full ass, aren't you? I do love that about you, Arashi... how much you love being filled, being invaded, being taken. Sometimes I wonder how much I could fit up here. How many fingers, or maybe even cocks."

Vincent bites down on Tamotsu's shoulder as another digit forces its way inside of him, unable to stop the reaction as he breathes in hard through his nose and writhes. His hold on his cock is hurting, squeezing so hard to stop himself from coming, and he feels like he could die this way at any moment without a single regret.

Tamotsu's hiss brings him back enough to stop the bite and he quickly licks over the abused skin, murmuring apologies in a panicked string of words.

Tamotsu hums and kisses his cheek, his free hand coming up to cup Vincent's face and move it so they can look into each other's eyes.

"It's alright, I know that four fingers is a little intense," Tamotsu whispers, pecking Vincent's lips as the younger man just stares, too lost in pleasure. "Does it feel good now? All these fingers inside you wriggling?"

"Yes," Vincent replies without hesitation, because he wants to come, so much that he's willing to say or do anything to make it happen. "Please, fuck me. I need you inside of me now, need to feel your heat, your love... please master take me."

Vincent's already bobbing up and down on the four fingers inside, and as he pulls out his own digit, he can't help but whimper and push back harder, his movement more free now that his own arm isn't restricting him.

"Are you sure you want my cock now, or just more fingers? I only have three in you. Another one and then maybe part of my hand might fit in to. Can you imagine that, my Arashi?" Tamotsu teases, pulling Vincent's bottom lip between his teeth as the younger man whimpers at the mental picture, tortured by how hot it seems in the moment.

"Please, it's too much, would take too much time. Right now I need you," he begs, unable to stop the constant moans he's making as he bounces on those fingers.

"Another time then, we will play with those possibilities," Tamotsu promises, grinning as he moves a hand to Vincent's hip. "Stop riding now, pet. I want you above my cock and holding still. Can you do that for me?"

Vincent whimpers in frustration, but nods, somehow managing to still his hips. The fingers inside of him pull out and the noise Vincent makes at their loss is embarrassingly loud and desperate. Tamotsu only hums happily as he lays back on the bed and reaches for his cock, lining himself up as Vincent adjusts his position to match. Instead of pushing in though, the older man pauses to look up into Vincent's eyes.

"Oh goddess, please just give it to me," Vincent implores, all pride long forgotten. He wants so much just to drop down and take, but the recent punishment is still too raw in his memories, forcing him to comply.

"Slowly lower yourself. If you go too fast, I will pull out and give you nothing at all, understood?" Tamotsu demands, eyes dark and devious.

Vincent can't help but hate him a little, but he nods and starts to lower himself down, because even if it's painfully slow, it's going to get him what he wants in the long run.

Tamotsu's cock slips in easily, like it belongs inside of him, but it's very different from the fingers, much hotter and harder and filling. Vincent has his eyes squeezed closed by the time he's half way down, legs trembling so much he has to stop for fear of them giving way and release the hold on his cock, needing both hands for support. It's difficult because he wants so much to do this right, to please Tamotsu in every way.

Suddenly, Tamotsu pushes up hard to embed himself fully inside Vincent, and the young Turk instantly loses all control. He rides Tamotsu's cock hard, ignoring everything but the feeling of his orgasm, so close but just out of reach. Slamming down on the body beneath him, he's coming in a matter of moments, head tilted back as he shamelessly moans through the pleasure.

Finally he comes back to himself to realize what he's done. Tamotsu's cock is still hard and twitching inside of him, and despite how good it feels, the fear washes over him and forces him to open his eyes.

Tamotsu is smirking, and holding up his phone. Vincent stares, confused at the amusement and total lack of anger at what he's just done.

"Never seen a phone before, Arashi? Or is it just the shock of being filmed when you are lost in your most beautiful moment?" Tamotsu drawls, glancing at Vincent over the top of the device cheekily.

"You... you filmed me... doing that?" Vincent asks in a whisper, not sure how to react. He's so relieved Tamotsu isn't angry that it's hard to feel much else.

"Yes, and I'm going to continue to film you as you finish what you started, pet. Think of it as your punishment for disobeying."

"I'm sorry," Vincent quickly says, but it's hard to start moving again with the phone right there between them, recording every move he makes. He looks down, focusing on the tattoos that usually lure him so effectively, and tries not to think about being filmed as he begins to slowly lift up and sink down again.

"That's it, my good boy," Tamotsu whispers, watching Vincent through the camera's lens. 

Vincent finds himself peeking through his bangs at the other man, still shy about being filmed, but curious as to what he must look like doing this. His cock is soon erect again, assisted no doubt by the drugs he'd consumed earlier, but it's not a forced enjoyment, and he feels it through his whole body and mind.

"Tamotsu," Vincent pants as his speed picks up, hips finding a faster rhythm as his growing lust starts to cancel out his shyness. He's soon sitting up straight to get a better angle, and the fact Tamotsu can see it all and enjoys it enough to film it, is only adding to the thrill.

"Lean back a little, pet," Tamotsu instructs, and Vincent does so, putting both arms back behind himself for support as he leans as far as he can and continues to ride. Tamotsu's moan is his reward, and as good as it all feels, he is starting to tire quickly. The second time his rhythm falters, Tamotsu stops him with a gentle squeeze to his thigh.

"Such a good boy, but you've had a hard week, and deserve a little easier pleasure, I think," Tamotsu insists, smiling and hitting the buttons on the phone to stop it recording. Vincent is panting as he stills and waits, but his arousal isn't as urgent now, and patience is far easier to hold as a result. His curiosity is as strong as ever though.

"Will you show me that later?" he asks, eyes on the phone as Tamotsu puts it down on the bed to one side.

"You really want to see?" Tamotsu asks, one eyebrow raised as he gives a slow thrust up, making Vincent moan softly.

"I want to see what I look like to you," Vincent manages, the honesty spilling out.

Tamotsu's smile is pleased, and although Vincent doesn't understand why, he's glad for it nonetheless.

"Up and off me. Can you manage being on your hands and knees for me again?" Tamotsu asks, and Vincent nods as he lifts off Tamotsu and takes position beside him on the bed. Vincent catches the older man picking up the phone and blushes at the thought he might film him again, but as Tamotsu slips back inside of him from behind and leans over, the phone appears before Vincent. Tamotsu hits a button and drops it onto the bed and Vincent can't look away, because it's right there in front of him.

Tamotsu sits back then and starts fucking him slowly, the thrusts hard enough that Vincent has to hold his arms rigid to stop falling forward. The echoing sounds of his own moans start coming from the phone, and it's so confronting, to see himself riding Tamotsu's cock with such abandon, so shameless in his pleasure as he climaxes in full view. Tamotsu starts thrusting harder into him in the here and now, and Vincent finds he's pushing back into the movements, turned on by seeing himself as Tamotsu does.

Tamotsu pauses for a moment to lean over and glance at the phone, hips circling as he watches with Vincent. It's come to the part when Vincent leant back and it's embarrassingly graphic.

"Fuck," Vincent mumbles, feeling his face heat in shame.

"Look how beautiful you are, Arashi, taking me in so hungrily, welcoming me home," Tamotsu whispers in his ear, and despite all the embarrassment, those words make Vincent's heart beat a little faster.

"Tamotsu, can I... I want...," Vincent starts as the video playback ends, the black screen now only showing a reflection of his face as he frowns at it and realizes he's not allowed to ask. It's not his place, despite any game they might play or how loved he might feel in the moment. He's the pet and Tamotsu is the master, and somehow, he has to make himself remember that.

"Arashi, ask your question. I promise, I won't get angry. The worst I will do is simply say no," Tamotsu murmurs, beginning to thrust again slowly in and out of Vincent's body.

Vincent closes his eyes for a moment as he gathers his courage.

"Can I turn over?" he says softly. Tamotsu stops moving and Vincent quickly adds, "I'd just really love to see your face, be able to kiss you while you take me. I really like it. The kissing I mean."

Vincent waits, holding his breath in the hopes he hasn't pushed to far, and he can't help but worry when Tamotsu pulls out of him. The older man suddenly pushes him sideways, and Vincent rolls onto his back, staring up wide eyed to find Tamotsu over him, so very close.

"Why are you afraid? What makes you think _that_ would ever make me angry at you?" Tamotsu asks, smiling, but it's an expression laced with sadness.

Vincent's pretty positive they both know exactly why he's afraid, but it's not going to help him any to state the truth in this circumstance, that much he's certain.

"I was afraid you'd think I was being too sentimental and... well, girly," Vincent lies, looking off to the side. Tamotsu takes it as truth, probably because it's simply easier to swallow for them both.

"Never, my sweet Arashi. You are perfect," Tamotsu whispers, kissing Vincent to stop any further words. He maneuvers back between Vincent's legs and enters him again, this time building up a steady rhythm quickly. The kissing continues and Vincent's swept away again in no time, loving the feel of being held while he's taken, Tamotsu's arms strong and secure around him. They climax almost at the same time, Tamotsu just behind Vincent's own release before he lays over Vincent and catches his breath.

It's all perfect in the end, and Vincent smiles as he starts to drift off, a hand absently petting Tamotsu's head as it rests on his shoulder. Then Vincent realizes what he's doing and tenses up, freezing in place as he worries he's stepped out of bounds yet again.

"Don't stop," Tamotsu mumbles, shifting a little so he's only half way on Vincent now, one arm and leg still sprawled across the slightly shorter man and head still on Vincent's shoulder. "It feels nice."

Vincent relaxes and resumes the petting, reassured enough to even lean over and kiss the top of Tamotsu's head before the older man chuckles and they both settle in to sleep.

***.***


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent stared at the clothing waiting for him on the bed when he got out of the shower, mind blanking out a little to be faced with a suit that was all too similar to what he used to wear as a Turk. There were differences, enough to reassure him his cover wasn't blown, but he really didn't want to put it on, even though he knew he had no choice.

At least the outfit would remind him of his purpose, of what he's supposed to be here for... unfortunately, all he wanted to do at the moment was forget.

"Arashi?" Tamotsu's voice questioned from behind him as the older man approached and wrapped his arms around Vincent's bare waist, just above the towel he was wearing. "What is wrong? Do you not like what I chose for you?"

"It's... it's nice, honestly. It just... feels strange," he mumbled out, confused by why he was faltering so much with this. It was just a suit after all, just clothes and he should be relieved he didn't have to go naked. "It's been so long since I've worn a suit that it feels wrong... somehow."

Tamotsu chuckled and kissed him on the neck, giving him a squeeze before letting go.

"Trust me, you'll look great in it," he reassured before going over to the mirror on the wall to adjust his own tie and check his reflection. "We've not much time now, so please put it on without any further delay."

Vincent nodded and looked over to take in just how good Tamotsu looked in his suit, before he turned back to comply, and within minutes he was dressed, shoes and all. Tightening up the tie, his fingers stilled on the silk as he tried to push down memories of his first time wearing a Turk suit, and how proud he'd been to don the outfit. He could still remember Tseng's gaze inspecting him, nodding in approval....

"Hmm, I was right. This style really suits you," Tamotsu's voice murmured, startling Vincent out of his little trip down memory lane. He glanced over to his master to find the older man smiling and gesturing for him to approach, a signal he obeyed immediately. Once in front of Tamotsu, he stood still as the older man gathered his hair in one hand, brushing it neatly into a tail and tying it at the back of Vincent's neck. "There, now you look professional, just like my own personal assistant."

Vincent felt the sudden urge to make a snarky remark about being a personal pet, not assistant, but he knew Tamotsu was in no mood for it. Today was the day they left for the meeting with the Circle, and apart from Vincent's own nerves about the upcoming event, and discomfort at being fully clothed again, Tamotsu seemed even more on edge than he was. He was putting up a good front though, so Vincent was determined to do the same.

"Thank you," Vincent replied instead, smiling at the older man. 

Tamotsu leant in to kiss his cheek, a hand sliding around Vincent's waist to give another little squeeze.

"No matter what happens, remember that you are mine," Tamotsu whispered before he pulled back, taking one of Vincent's hands and leading him from the bedroom.

Vincent couldn't help but frown as he followed his master through the halls and into the main room of the apartment. This might be the last time he ever saw these walls, and he tried to push down the sudden burst of anxiety the realization brought.

The feeling only increased as he was being led through the two carved double doors, and for the first time in months, Vincent stepped out of Tamotsu's apartments, his hand firmly clasped in his master's cold grip as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

Thankfully, the walk was only to the roof of the building where a helicopter awaited to fly them to their destination. Vincent had been relieved to avoid the street, the sounds of the city below seeming too loud to him after so long in the quiet of Tamotsu's apartment. The only noise there had been the dull thud from the beat of the music in the nightclub below, and even then it was only at night and easily ignored.

Even the sun was a little blinding, and Vincent found it was easier to close his eyes once they were in the helicopter, trying to calm himself as both his hands wrapped around Tamotsu's in his lap, his master an anchor to still his own anxiety.

It scared Vincent how much he'd come to rely on the man beside him, and he couldn't even begin to work out how he might be able to save him, or how he could manage without him if worst came to worst.

***.***

Three days later, Vincent was more confused than frightened. They'd arrived at their destination to be greeted by servants who had shown them to their room, and since then, Vincent hadn't left it. 

Tamotsu left early every morning and didn't come back until late, and then all he wanted to do was sleep. They didn't talk beyond daily trivialities, or have sex, although Tamotsu seemed to cling tighter to Vincent every night while he slept.

Vincent ate the meals that were delivered to his door alone, thankful that there was a private ensuite for their room so he could shower and use the bathroom at leisure, but the rest of his time was spent in boredom, either sleeping or staring out the large window at the outside world. They were high in the mountains, and the view was spectacular with the ocean in the distance, but it was a scene that didn't change much from day to day and he soon tired of it.

It was all pretty much the same as it was back in Tamotsu's apartment, except now he was stuck in a smaller space... and there was no alcohol.

Vincent was finding it harder and harder to focus on his mission when it seemed there would be no possibility of him ever carrying it out. Instead his thoughts kept going back to why Tamotsu had brought him here and whether he would be tested in any way at all. Had he already failed in some way, or had the Circle simply judged him not worthy of their interest after all?

If he wasn't here for any of that, what the hell had Tamotsu meant that night when he'd whispered those words to Vincent about hoping he'd be strong enough to endure?

***.***

On the fourth day, only about half an hour after Tamotsu left, Vincent was suddenly faced with a visitor. It'd been a complete surprise, considering he'd thought it was his breakfast arriving, but the man that he found at his door certainly wasn't the usual maid, and had nothing with him but a one sided smirk.

"You have fifteen minutes to shower and dress," was all the man said before walking away.

Vincent spent the first minute staring after him with a frown before his brain kicked in to gear and he shut the door, going to the ensuite and showering as requested quickly. He pulled on the suit Tamotsu had brought him here in, as he had no idea what he was required to wear, and figured it was better to be overdressed than underdressed in the circumstances. When the man came back, Vincent opened the door before his second knock sounded, leaving the man with his arm up in the air awkwardly as their eyes met.

If nothing else, it wiped the smirk off the other's face. Vincent even managed to keep his own expression void of amusement as he watched and waited for his next instruction. Maybe it was a little childish, but boredom tended to do that to him.

The man didn't react in any other way though, telling him to follow and then leading Vincent down the hall to an elevator, the same one that he and Tamotsu had traveled down from the helipad on the roof in when they'd arrived. Initially, Vincent had judged the elevator to be a simple extravagance, as there were only three floors to the mansion, and simple stairs would have been more than enough. Standing inside the lift, Vincent was forced to reevaluate that view when the man with him stopped the lift on the ground floor and pulled a key from his pocket, opening a small panel under the normal elevator controls. There were more buttons inside, numbering down to six floors below ground, and Vincent swallowed as the fourth one down was selected and the elevator began to move again.

Looking down to his feet, Vincent concentrated on his breathing and staying calm, thinking of Tamotsu. One of the few things the older man had said to him during their stay was that Vincent had to remember his place, and that here, he was below everyone except for other slaves, and had to obey all others as a result. This man leading him wasn't a slave because Vincent could see the slight tells that showed he was wearing a side arm under his jacket, and no slaves were allowed to carry weapons... that much he'd learned in his first week in the organization. So while he was nervous as to what was about to happen, he knew without a doubt that Tamotsu would be happy with his compliance, and that was enough for now.

By the time the elevator stopped and Vincent followed the man out, he at least looked calm and managed not to let his eyes dart around and show his nerves. There were no doors in the walls, and the stark stone bricks to either side were painted a pallid green color, bordering on grey in tone. It reminded Vincent of the lower levels of the science department at Shinra a little, although here it was much colder and quieter. Their footsteps sounded too loud on the concrete floor, echoing back at them ominously as his guide said nothing and simply walked on. It was disconcerting how long the corridor went for before there finally was a bend to the right. 

Continuing on, this new corridor was just as clinical, but there were a few doors they passed, randomly spaced and labeled with numbers, but still painted the same sickly color as the walls. There was no sign of anyone as they walked onwards, and Vincent's hands began to shake a little in the cold air until finally they came to a T junction.

The man stopped and turned to face him, that one sided smirk back in place.

"Down there, the doors at the end. Wait before them and you'll be buzzed in," he muttered, before walking around Vincent and back the way they'd come.

Looking to the right where the man had indicated, Vincent found himself staring at the sight of the double doors at the end of the corridor, as the sound of his escort's footsteps faded into the distance.

They were dark wood, exactly like Tamotsu's own back at the apartment above the club, but instead of dragon's in battle carved into the surface, these doors had twin birds, one on each door facing each other with their wings spread and tail feathers on display. As Vincent approached, he noticed red stones embedded in the wood, making the carved feathers shimmer in the light of the hall. 

Distracted by the beauty of the carvings, the sudden buzzing noise made him startle, and he failed to hide the automatic jerk of his body in reaction.

"You may enter," a flat voice sounded, and Vincent's eyes flicked up to find the source, belatedly noticing a small speaker and security camera above the doors. He took a deep breath, scolding himself internally for his lack of focus as he realized he hadn't once looked on the way here for cameras or security of any kind, totally failing one of the most basic things Tseng had taught him. 

_Tseng... the mission. Fuck_ , Vincent thought to himself, swallowing again at the sudden reminder of who he really was and why he was here. It was strange how it kept slipping from his mind and falling away, his new existence feeling more real now than all the years before he could remember. 

Straightening his shoulders, Vincent belatedly pushed open the doors, schooling his features back to neutral. As he entered the room, he couldn't see much at first, as this room was so dark compared to the blinding brightness of the corridor behind him, but as the doors swung shut behind him, his eyes started to adjust. He completely failed to hide his surprise at what he saw before him.

The walls of the huge entry room were dark cherry wood, lighter than the almost black wood of the doors, but still dark enough to lend depth to the shadows and heighten Vincent's apprehension. The red tone of the wood was complimented by the dark burgundy carpet that he could feel his shoes sinking into as he stood taking in his surroundings. There were large tapestries hanging on the walls, depicting exotic scenes of jungles and colorful plants and animals, and instead of the stark fluorescent lights of the corridors outside, this room was lit by soft wall lights that resembled frozen red flames. The lights seemed placed to display the tapestries, rather than light the room, and Vincent found himself glancing at the shadows, wondering what they hid from him.

"Remove your footwear and then proceed to the door straight ahead."

The voice didn't make him jump this time, and he complied without delay, removing his shoes and feeling a little relieved when he spied a small low shelf in the wall to his right where other shoes were placed. He bent down to add his own, before standing and walking across the room at a steady pace, only spying the door when he was half way across the large room. It was a single door, almost hidden on the wall as it was made of the same paneling, and it was only the golden ornate doorknob that made its placement clear.

Turning the handle, Vincent entered to find himself in what appeared to be a smaller sitting room decorated in a Wutain style. Any further study of his surroundings ended the moment his eyes found a woman in the room, who was perched gracefully behind a low table in the centre.

She appeared to be in her late thirties age wise, and was stunningly beautiful and exquisitely dressed in a silk kimono that was the most vivid red color Vincent had ever seen. He stared at her, taking in every detail of her immaculate katsura that was adorned with hairclips that dripped with jewels. It was only when his eyes lowered to her perfectly painted face that he noticed her flat stare watching him and he quickly dipped his head, belatedly managing a deep bow which he held as he awaited further instruction.

"So, this is Tamotsu's Arashi," she murmured softly, her voice heavily accented in Wutain and surprisingly amused in tone. "Come and sit before me, child, so that I might know you better."

Vincent proceeded to straighten up enough to walk forward, but he kept his eyes on the floor to show his respect to somebody who was obviously a high rank in the organization. Whether she was one of the Circle or not was unclear, but by the doors he'd first entered, these rooms belonged to somebody at least as superior as Tamotsu, so Vincent knew he was in danger if he offended in any way. 

He sat cross legged on a cushion before her, finally noting the tea set on the table between them. It was plain white and Midgarian in style, and it looked so out of place with the decor of the room and the appearance of the woman before him. Looking down at himself, Vincent realized his own clothes were just as displaced, ironically.

The silence lengthened between them, and just as Vincent started wondering whether he should offer to serve the tea, being the obviously less superior of them both, a door to one side of the room opened, pulling his eyes to it. A young girl entered, dressed in a plain white Yukata with an obi the same red as the lady's kimono, and she knelt silently to the side of the low table and served the tea. She did not look up at all, and when she was finished she left the room as quickly and silently as she had entered.

Vincent glanced to the lady before him, and she motioned to his tea before picking up her own cup. Vincent took his and sipped, discovering an odd tasting tea that he drank anyway to be polite. It was only when he was finished that the lady began to speak.

"Arashi, you may refer to me as Lady Suzaku," the woman began, meeting his eyes when Vincent looked up at her. "Tamotsu has told me much about you, but I prefer to speak to you myself, and make my own opinions on your worth."

Vincent gave a quick nod in response, not sure what to say. He remembered the name Suzaku from an old tale his mother used to tell him, and realized the wooden door to these rooms illustrated the guardian of the same name, indicating that this was most probably her residence.

"Why the frown, Arashi?" she suddenly asked, pulling Vincent's focus back.

"I apologize, Lady Suzaku. I was... I was just remembering where I'd heard your name before," Vincent quickly replied, his eyes falling to the table top as he tried to present as submissive a pose as he could.

"And what conclusion did you come to?" she asked.

"When I was a child, I remember hearing it in a tale about the four guardians of the four compass directions," Vincent explained truthfully.

"So you do have knowledge of our homeland," Suzaku replied, giving him a small smile when he looked up again. "You have mixed blood, yes?" At Vincent's nod, she continued, "Your mother, or your father?"

"My mother. She died when I was young and my father brought me to Midgar," Vincent replied, looking down again so she wouldn't see his worried expression. His words had just come out, even if he'd meant to lie and give a more ambiguous reply. The way he seemed to have no control over his answer worried him, and it was only when his vision began to blur a little around the edges that he realized it wasn't natural. His eyes went to the teacup and he chided himself for drinking... although, the lady before him had drunk too. Whatever drug he'd ingested could have come from another source somehow... although he decided there wasn't much use in trying to work that out now. 

Here, any objection he made would get him punished or killed, and he'd promised Tamotsu to behave, no matter what. Vincent could only assume this was one of the tests he'd been dreading, and while he'd been fearing being hurt, he had not prepared for a simple interrogation such as this. Stilling his racing mind, he tried to concentrate on his training with regards to truth drugs, and twisting the questions in his own mind to be able to answer in truth, without giving himself away.

"You are quite attractive for a half breed," Suzaku said softly, taking another sip from her own tea and watching him. 

A few minutes more passed in silence, and Vincent began to feel a little overheated, unsure if it was a side effect of the drug or simply his own nerves acting up. The backhanded compliment the lady had given him was making him twitch as he tried to work out where this was leading, worried that it might be in a direction he couldn't handle. Vincent had never had any sexual attraction for women, and as beautiful as the lady was, he knew he'd never be able to serve her in a sexual way.

The sound of the side door opening again caught his attention as two women entered, this time to kneel facing them to one side of the room, both dressed in the same fashion as the tea girl had been. The tea girl from before also entered with a young boy, and both came to opposite ends of the low table before picking it up and carrying it out of the room. Vincent felt somehow more vulnerable without it between them, and as the sound of the door closing filled the room, the lady clapped her hands once.

Both women, who appeared to be in their early twenties, began kissing and Vincent stared for a moment, taken aback by the sudden display. As he watched, they began undressing each other and it was only then he looked away. He could feel his cheeks heating and the sudden rush of embarrassed awkwardness made him dizzy, his body teetering a little until he had to put a hand out in front of himself so he wouldn't fall over. It only increased his shame, as he was already sitting down cross legged, but still his body would not stay upright on it's own, his heart beginning to thud too fast in his chest as he tried to breath in and settle himself.

"Child, do they not please you?" Lady Suzaku suddenly asked, making Vincent peer up at her through his hair as he sat bent forward, only his hand keeping him from falling on his face at this point.

"I... I'm sorry," Vincent managed, because he truly was. If she wanted him to be aroused by them, it wasn't happening and never would, even with the assistance of drugs. He was frightened in the moment, because he knew that as a slave, he was supposed to be able to serve as ordered, irrelevant of his sexual preferences. Tamotsu had never made him perform with anyone else though, little lone a female, and he had no idea how to fake sexual arousal.

Two more claps sounded from the lady's hands and Vincent glanced to the side to see the two women stop what they were doing and redress before standing up and leaving the room. Their departure helped Vincent to get his speeding heart under control, although his head still seemed to be dizzy nevertheless.

"Arashi, lay down on your side with your head on my thigh, facing where the two slaves were a moment ago," Lady Suzaku instructed as she gracefully shuffled around to face that direction, her legs crossed beneath the thick silk of the kimono.

Vincent looked up at her patient expression and nodded, slowly moving to lie on his side on the floor, his head resting on one of her thighs. The material of the kimono under his cheek was cool against his own heated skin, and he enjoyed the contrast until one of her hands started carding through his hair slowly. Eventually, even that became familiar as nothing further happened, and soon his breathing had slowed and his spinning head stilled a little, leaving him feeling half asleep, and strangely relaxed.

"Good boy," Lady Suzaku murmured, and he cautioned a glance up at her to find her smiling down at him in a very motherly way. "You are only attracted to males, correct?"

"Yes," he answered, eager to clarify that point if it meant no more performances from naked women.

"Tell me about your father," she asked, and Vincent looked away, his heart beat picking up a little at the question. He couldn't tell her who he was or his cover would be blown, but if he stuck to the truth about his relationship with his father, maybe his exact identity could be avoided.

"I... I haven't seen him in some time. We don't really get along anymore," Vincent replied slowly.

"Ah, many fathers and sons do not, I fear," she commented, seeming to be about to continue when the side door opened again.

Vincent didn't turn to see who entered, instead waiting where he was until two males came into view and sat in the same space the women had been in before. One looked young, with short, light brown hair and a small delicate build, and the other was older than Vincent, maybe in his late thirties, with a thicker, muscular build and shoulder length blond hair. Both were attractive and dressed in a similar yukata and obi as all the other slaves had been.

A clap from Lady Suzaku had the two kissing and Vincent felt his face heat again, this time from a different kind of embarrassment. He couldn't keep his eyes off the older man, watching as he kissed the younger one dominantly, his hands untying the youth's obi and baring his body to the room as his lips moved down to suck and bite hungrily at the youth's neck.

"Which would you be, Arashi? The older or the younger?" Lady Suzaku asked softly, her hand still moving slowly through his hair.

"The younger," Vincent answered truthfully, unable to pull his eyes from the older man, imagining himself under his hungry, confident touch.

The sudden sound of two claps startled him this time, and Lady Suzaku chuckled a little at his reaction, making his cheeks burn hotter with the shame of just how enthralled he'd become.

"Kai, you may go. Toki, come to me," she instructed, and Vincent took no notice of the youth exiting, his eyes riveted on the older man who rose and came closer to bow before the lady deeply. "Arashi, keep your head on my thigh, but turn onto your back."

Vincent did as instructed, now looking up at the lady as he tried to pull his wandering thoughts into focus. She watched him for a moment, a small smile on her face as the hand that had been petting his hair moved to his cheek and stilled.

"Toki, pleasure my guest with your mouth."

Vincent couldn't stop the widening of his eyes as the older slave knelt beside him and started undoing his pants, making him internally panic. He had no right to object though, and could only stay still, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as his pants and underwear were removed completely.

"Hush child," Lady Suzaku crooned, seemingly amused by the fear she saw in Vincent's eyes. Her own gaze moved to look over his half bared body, and Vincent closed his eyes in mortification. "I can see your nerves are dimming your arousal, but soon Toki will fix that. He's very skilled with his mouth."

Vincent gasped at the sudden feel of a hot, wet mouth swallowing his cock, his erection quickly recovering from the deflation. Toki didn't bother with teasing, sucking hard immediately and pushing Vincent's thighs apart so he could fondle the younger man's balls, making Vincent buck up from the sudden intense sensations.

"Arashi, open your eyes. I want to see your fire," Lady Suzaku ordered, and Vincent did so, knowing there was no other choice. 

The pleasure in the moment was intense, but it was mixed with a stomach curling wrongness, as the lady watched him and he had to watch her back. It ruined any attempt he tried to make to just feel and go with the sensations, and his mind quickly switched to Tamotsu, and how much this felt like a betrayal because this wasn't Tamotsu's mouth upon him, but a stranger's. The lady was looking at him intensely, reading what he was trying to hide, but there was no way he could hide how disturbing this was from his expression with the drugs stripping away all his defenses.

"Toki, stop for a moment."

Vincent whimpered at the sudden loss of stimulation, his hips wriggling as the cold air replaced the warmth around his cock. He was already breathing hard, eyes wide as he continued to stare up at the lady as he'd been ordered to.

She looked over him with an interested expression, before she spoke again.

"Toki, remove the rest of his clothes," the lady instructed, eyes finally coming to rest again on Vincent's as Toki's fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and untied his tie. The older man pulled him up enough to work the shirt and jacket off his shoulders before lowering him back into place on the Lady's thigh. Vincent could hardly breathe at all with his body completely exposed to these two strangers, but unfortunately, the vulnerability did nothing to reduce his arousal this time.

"Arashi, tell me why your mind fights this when your body is obviously enjoying it so? Do you not find Toki attractive?"

"He... he is attractive," Vincent admitted, wishing that he could lie right now, as he was mortified enough. The real reason for his fear was something he didn't want to admit to, his own lack of experience being a sore spot in his damaged self esteem that he'd rather avoid. "He's just not... he's not Tamotsu."

"And why does he have to be Tamotsu?" she asked as she looked up and nodded towards the older slave who'd been waiting quietly.

The sudden feel of that warm mouth back around his cock had Vincent gasping, his hips pushing up into the suction instantly. Toki did not try and push his hips down at all, letting him take pleasure and simply swallowing down every thrust Vincent couldn't stop.

"He... he doesn't. It's just... nobody else ever...," Vincent's reply got lost in a moan, Toki's mouth starting to move just when Vincent had finally managed to still his hips. The older man bobbed his head slowly this time, but he was still sucking hard, his tongue pressing all the right places as one hand returned to Vincent's balls, pulling and tugging on them with the perfect amount of force.

"Tamotsu was the first man to touch you like this? The first person?" Lady Suzaku continued to question, eyes fixed on Vincent.

"Not the first... to do this," Vincent managed through his panting breaths, fighting so hard to keep his eyes open and on hers that he just surrendered mentally and let the words flow. "He was the first to take me... the other man stopped and didn't go that far."

"The other man being the only other person to touch you sexually, yes?" she added, her smile growing.

"Yes," Vincent replied, his eyes fluttering as his orgasm quickly approached. He knew that he shouldn't come without permission, but it was so hard to hold it back. "Please... please," he started mumbling as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open.

"What do you want, child?" the lady asked, both hands cupping his cheeks now, thumbs caressing his skin softly.

"To come, please," Vincent replied softly, straining to stop himself as Toki deep throated him.

The lady laughed, the sound light and melodic as it rose above Vincent's own harsh breaths and the sounds of sucking coming from the man between his legs.

"Don't let him come, Toki," the lady suddenly said, and then there was pressure around the base of Vincent's cock as the older male followed his orders. Vincent could only whimper in protest at the refusal as the pleasure blended into pain.

"No wonder Tamotsu is so taken with you. A virgin of your age and beauty is a rare treat. Still, having only experienced him is a definite negligence on your master's part. A pet needs to know how to please others for his master, or they forget that they are just a pet and think themselves a lover instead. Do you think yourself a lover, child?" Lady Suzaku asked, patting him on the cheek with one hand as she spoke to make sure she had his attention.

"No, my lady," Vincent replied, fighting his eyes open once more. "I know... I'm a pet and I behave or I'm punished. Master doesn't treat me like a lover, and... and he... he taught me my place."

"Hmm, did he now. Well, let's see how well you learned," the lady replied, looking down at Toki once more. "Toki, prepare him... but put this on him first."

Vincent saw her toss something to the other man, but when he tried to tilt his head up to look, she held it in place with her hand, and he didn't want to seem rebellious by fighting the hold, not now. The sudden feel of something being slipped over his cock and pulled down to the base before it suddenly tightened, made him frown as he realized it was a cock ring. That frown only increased as he felt a lubed finger enter him, but Toki seemed to be being gentle, and Vincent managed to fight his features back to something blanker because really, he should be thankful for that at least.

This could be a lot worse, and he was honestly expecting something more violent and painful from his tests here. The thought made him want to look at Toki, to somehow convey his thanks for the lack of pain, but still his head was held in place, the lady watching his expressions intently.

Soon there was a second finger, then a third, but since Vincent had calmed and accepted his fate, it didn't take long for his body to be prepared. Toki was slowly fucking him with three fingers and sucking his cock, driving Vincent to distraction with pleasure when finally the lady spoke again.

"That's enough play, Toki. Move him away onto the floor and take him now."

Vincent was still dealing with the 'take him now' when he was suddenly pulled across the floor by his hips, his head clunking onto the carpet with a thud as it was pulled from the lady's thigh. His vision was still spinning a little when the older man suddenly spoke.

"Any particular way you'd prefer, Mistress?"

"No Toki, do as you please, but a little variety would be nice, and no coming until I say. Oh, and do be gentle. I want to return this one well used, but not bleeding, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," Toki replied, leaning over Vincent and licking the side of his face to get his attention.

Vincent stared up at the older man, unable to hide his discomfort at being the only naked one, as Toki didn't undress but instead hitched the bottom of his yukata up and tucked it into his obi. The lady's constant questions had left him a little disconnected, at least on a mental level, to what was happening to his body. Now, looking up at this other slave who was so very close, there was no disconnection possible.

"How about we start like this?" the older man asked, giving Vincent a strange, earnestly friendly smile.

"A-alright," Vincent replied, eyes wide.

The older man started kissing up his neck to his ear before whispering, "Don't fear, I won't hurt you and she'll let you come eventually. Just try to play along and this will be over soon."

Vincent was surprised by the words, his body relaxing at the sudden comfort he took from them, when suddenly the older man pushed forward and entered him. With a hiss of surprise, Vincent instantly tightened up and Toki gasped, only half way in.

"Shit, come on kid, relax. You're only making it worse fighting it like this," Toki whispered in his ear, giving Vincent's earlobe a quick kiss. The older man slipped a hand between them, wrapping it around Vincent's cock and stroking him back to hardness. "That's it beautiful. Just close your eyes, breathe and let it all go."

Vincent went with his words, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensations, and once he'd relaxed enough, the older man pushed all the way into him. Toki was bigger than Tamotsu, and it hurt more than it did when Tamotsu was being nice, but still far less than when his master had forced himself inside when Vincent was being punished. Finally accepting that he needed to deal with this and do what he could to assist, Vincent breathed deeply, wrapping his arms around Toki's shoulders and lifting his legs higher. The older slave's head rose from where he'd rested his chin on Vincent's shoulder to look down at him and smile, and Vincent managed a small smile back.

The sudden kiss was sweet, and Vincent moaned into Toki's mouth as the older man started fucking him, slow and steady. The kiss ended up being what Vincent had needed, and although it soon ended, it seemed to take the wrongness away as the pleasure took over. Toki gazed down at Vincent as they fucked, the older man watching until Vincent's eyes started to flutter closed before he suddenly stopped and whispered that they needed to change positions.

This time, Vincent simply moved where he was told to, wanting Toki back inside him as fast as possible. He ended up on his hands and knees while the older man took him from behind, and as physically good as the position felt, Vincent had problems keeping up his enjoyment this time. The main reason was that it left him facing Lady Suzaku who he'd almost forgotten was there for awhile. The lady watched them with an expression of mocking amusement, which made Vincent feel knots of shame twisting in his stomach. Luckily, Toki didn't keep him like that for long, instead pulling out and lying on his back, telling Vincent to ride him.

As Vincent sunk down on the older man's cock, he could only close his eyes to battle the humiliation, unable to meet Toki's gaze. Fortunately, that caused him to remember the last time he'd been in this position with Tamotsu and his master had filmed him. It'd been so wonderful, and Vincent blushed as he recalled it, enjoying the hands that came to rest on his hips and squeeze, even if they weren't the spidery ones he wanted.

He was riding Toki enthusiastically in no time, moaning and almost lost to how good it felt until he opened his eyes and finally met the other slave's eyes. Toki's gaze was intense, laced with concentration as he battled his own urge to come, and Vincent smirked a little at the expression. It was kind of nice he wasn't the only one suffering from not being able to orgasm this time.

"How do I feel inside?" Vincent asked as his movements slowed a little, giving the other slave a little time to get himself under control. Toki smirked back at him, those strong hands squeezing his thighs in thanks.

"You feel so good," the older man murmured as he joined in the dirty talk. It would distract Lady Suzaku for awhile to give Toki a break, hopefully. "Gods... you're such a gorgeous sight, riding my cock like this. You like to ride cock, baby, like a good little whore?"

"Yes," Vincent replied, used to such lines from Tamotsu enough by now not to take offence. "Your cock feels amazing," he added in a whisper, embarrassed but hoping he at least sounded believable.

"Toki," Lady Suzaku murmured, the warning in her tone clear as Vincent tightened a little around the older man at the sound of her voice.

"My apologies, Mistress," Toki murmured, his hand moving to start stroking Vincent's cock as their rest time ended.

Vincent couldn't help but groan and speed up his bouncing, the stimulation too much in his present state. It wasn't long before Toki hissed a warning and grabbed his thighs tightly, stopping Vincent in place.

"Turn around and ride me backwards?" Toki requested as his hands fell away, and Vincent nodded, standing up and turning his back to the older slave before lowering himself down again on his knees, and taking the other slaves cock inside. 

Toki gave a very loud groan at the new position, and Vincent gasped himself, the new angle hitting all the right places inside of him as he began riding again. Toki's hands grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks, and it was only then that Vincent realized what a view the older slave must be getting, his own face heating a little at the realization.

"For a pet, your ass is so tight, pulling me in and squeezing me so hard. I could fuck you all day and never tire of it," Toki murmured, voice rough with his enjoyment. "Hey, lean backwards more, Arashi, and let me find that sweet spot of yours."

Vincent nodded, not able to speak as he leant back, moving his arms behind him to either side of Toki's chest as he started to move his hips again. The position was awkward and left him so exposed, his cock slapping against his stomach in plain view as Toki thrust up to meet him from underneath. It felt so very good though, and Toki's hands on his back, lending support, helped him to relax and enjoy it.

Vincent didn't react when those hands slipped up under his armpits and tightened around his shoulders, thinking that maybe the older man was about to come... but then he noticed the Lady Suzaku suddenly standing beside them, far too close.

"Well, look at you, Arashi. All hard and eager for release, but still no tears," she said softly, smirking as she looked over him. "You do turn into quite the whore once you're aroused, don't you?"

Vincent found himself unable to reply, the drug still making him so truthful that for a moment he'd almost agreed. He didn't want to say it though, not to her, not when she wasn't part of this... just an observer off to the side who seemed to enjoy picking at his pain like a crow picking at road kill.

"Toki, do you have him?" she suddenly added, making Vincent pause in his movements.

"Yes, Mistress," the older man under Vincent replied, and that grip under his armpits suddenly squeezed like a vice, locking Vincent's shoulders in place and leaving all his body weight suddenly resting on his own arms so he couldn't move them.

Vincent's eyes widened as Lady Suzaku suddenly pulled her kimono open to reveal her bare skin underneath, and for a moment his eyes where drawn to the curling picture around her stomach, the red bird's wings that cupped her breasts like a lover. But then she moved to straddle his hips, and Vincent couldn't hold back the look of horror. He tried to struggle but found himself stuck, bent backwards and held firmly in place by the slave beneath him.

"Please, just relax," Toki murmured, sounding regretful.

Vincent still wanted to kill him in the moment, especially when the Lady Suzaku started to lower herself down onto his cock.

"Ah, that's it little storm. Take it like a man... for once in your pathetic little existence," she hissed, beginning to ride him straight away, her hands coming forward to rest on his chest, her claws digging in as she took her pleasure.

Vincent couldn't deal with it... not at all. His head was a muddled mess of drugs and lust and disgust... and then Toki started to move too, fucking him from underneath as Suzaku rode him from above.

"N-no," was all he managed to say, squeezing his eyes closed so at least he didn't have to watch her taking from him what he didn't want to give. His cock was still so hard, and now Toki was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, making that restrained arousal all the worse despite the revulsion he felt towards the woman riding him.

As repulsed as he felt, on a sheer level of friction, he couldn't stop himself from getting more and more aroused. It felt physically good, but was so sickening and wrong all at the same time, and he didn't notice he was crying until Suzaku started laughing triumphantly.

"Ha, finally those tears I adore," she announced, beginning to ride harder as she reached between her own legs with one hand to fondle herself. "Oh yes, cry more little whore. I want to come watching you weep for the arms of your dear Tamotsu, the one who brought you here knowing exactly what we'd do to you."

Her words made him cry harder, and he bit down on his lips, trying to hold back the sobs she wanted so much to hear. When she finally did climax, the tightening around his shaft made him gasp, pushing his sobs free to echo in the room. The sudden burst of pleasure was too much as his body tried to climax but failed due to the constriction of the cock ring. 

As much as it was physically painful, it was a relief to his tortured mind, not to come with her around him. Fortunately her climax stilled Toki, so his mistress could climb off Vincent immediately, smile bright and as beautifully composed as ever even with her kimono hanging open off her shoulders and her skin flushed.

"Good boy, Toki, holding on so long. Finish him as you please and then clean him up and return him," she ordered happily, pulling her kimono around herself before she left the room, humming happily.

As soon as the door shut, Toki pushed Vincent upright in his lap, sitting up behind him and wrapping both arms around his waist. The older slave said nothing, but his hands moved to remove the cock ring, Vincent gasping at the sudden lack of pressure before Toki's hand started to stroke him fast. Vincent simply sat in place, head and shoulders bowed forward in defeat as he whimpered through his own climax only a few moments later.

Then everything was just still and quiet... and Vincent realized he was still crying.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up," Toki murmured after a time, lifting Vincent easily off his own unsatisfied erection and climbing out from beneath him.

Vincent didn't hear what he said at all, but he didn't fight the movements, even cooperating when he was handed a wet cloth and wiping his body clean of fluids as he remained kneeling on the floor.

Toki only sighed then, pulling him up to stand by his forearms and handing him his clothes one piece at a time, underwear first. Vincent slipped them on unsteadily, and then did the same with his pants, his tears finally stopping as Toki helped him into his shirt and jacket, even doing up the buttons for him before tying the tie as well. Only then did the other man pull his own yukata down from where it was hitched in his obi, straightening out the fabric as Vincent simply waited, his eyes on the floor.

A sudden gentle touch to his cheek made Vincent look up with wide eyes to meet the older slave's gaze. Toki gave him a small smile and used the edge of his own yukata sleeve to wipe Vincent's tears away.

"It's over kid. Time to go back where you belong," he murmured, and this time Vincent nodded, following him out of the sitting room and into the large entry room where they retrieved their shoes and started the long walk back to the elevator.

Vincent remembered little of the journey except for the sight of his own shoed feet, taking one step after another until finally, he was alone in his and Tamotsu's room again.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsura – traditional wig worn with kimono  
> Yukata – a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton and unlined.  
> Obi – Sash or belt used while wearing kimono or similar clothing.  
> Toki – Japanese name meaning 'time of opportunity'.  
> Suzaku – Japanese name for the guardian of the south in mythology (symbolized by a vermilion bird)


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent stood for far too long in the middle of the bedroom, eyes glazed over and mind numb. His thoughts went nowhere for a time, but eventually he started to feel ghostly touches traveling over his skin, making him twitch out of the daze he'd fallen into.

Every memory slipped back slowly, tainting his mind as he began to tremble uncontrollably. With a hiss of disgust at his weakness, he began tugging off his clothes roughly, throwing them to the ground with all the anger that suddenly boiled up from within.

_How stupid... how childish, to be so traumatized by something so meaningless._

By the time he was naked, his self disgust was so strong he headed for the shower to scrub himself clean, trying desperately to remove the stain that had already sunk well below his skin. He turned the water as hot as he could stand it and rubbed until all those ghostly touches were gone, replaced by burning and stinging instead.

Somehow, it felt better.

He dried himself off, trying to ignore the scratch marks on his chest that had started to bleed a little with his rough treatment of himself. Walking naked back to the bedroom, he pulled on a pair of long cotton pants before crawling into the bed and curling up under the blankets, hoping sleep would take it all away.

***.***

Tseng stared out the window of the house on the outskirts of Costa del Sol as the day slowly started to turn to night, his eyes on the distant mountains. They looked so quiet, so cold, so unreachable... a stark contrast to the noisy, too hot atmosphere he found himself mired in.

He hated Costa del Sol, always had, but now there was even more reason for his despite. The sounds of so many people constantly enjoying themselves outside was a mockery of his inner turmoil, as if they were laughing at him and his inability to do anything but wait. He'd already been waiting for too long... so long that he ached for action, yearned to spill blood even though he knew the innocent lives below wouldn't ease his tension. Holding it all inside was becoming intolerable.

"Tseng?"

Turning, he found Elena just inside the doorway to his room, concern painting her expression with uncertainty. Reno gazed at him from his slump on the doorframe behind her, cigarette burning between his lips and smoke curling upwards slowly. The redhead's eyes were too intense, his gaze bereft of its usual amused tint. 

Reno was worried, but Tseng was sure that worry wasn't for Vincent, or even Tseng's obvious discontent. Reno only worried about himself, or maybe Rude to some degree, undercover in those mountains and in reach of the same dangers Vincent had already fallen victim to.

Tseng almost sneered out cruel words before he turned away, swallowing down his vindictive urges and trying to lock them away tight. It was misdirected... childish to wish pain on another just out of spite. It wasn't Reno's fault the one person Tseng loved was suffering so, and it wouldn't lesson the pain if Rude suffered the same fate.

"Did you decode the message?" Tseng muttered, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one, ignoring the sigh from Elena at his new bad habit. She could disapprove all she liked, but he needed something, and drinking wouldn't leave him in any state to act, and he had to be ready to move on a moments notice.

"I've done the first half, which has information on Vincent. The second half seems to be about the security and layout of the first floor of the building and the grounds, but I thought you'd want this as soon as possible," Elena informed him, walking further in the room, a couple of sheets of paper in her hands. Reno didn't move at all.

"Give me your summary on what you've done so far," Tseng replied, this time managing to even out his tone. The nicotine was helping a little, enough for him to pretend he wasn't coming apart at the seams.

"Rude's stationed at one of the entrances to the building with another guard. It's one used by the kitchen staff and for deliveries of food supplies. He hasn't seen Vincent himself, and the staff don't usually gossip, but it seems they do about Vincent because he's...." 

She paused for a moment, enough for Tseng to turn back to look at her questioningly. His expression seemed to jolt her out of her sudden loss of words, at least.

"He's different to all the rest. Tamotsu has never brought a slave to one of these gatherings before and apparently doesn't usually keep personal slaves himself, unlike all the other higher ups in the organization. The other slaves eat together in a kind of dinner hall set up on the first floor, and although they tend to stick to their own groups, they know each other at least by appearance, but none of them know Vincent at all, as he doesn't come out even to eat. Tamotsu keeps him secluded in the room they share on the second floor, and apparently Vincent's only been out once. It seems all the special treatment just makes everyone curious enough to talk about him, but mostly it's just them wondering why. They say the person who takes him his meals has said that he doesn't appear injured in any way and he is always polite, so... well, that's a good sign, right?"

Elena's expression was so earnest, so full of hope and encouragement that Tseng had to turn away again. He wasn't worried about Vincent's outer appearance, as he knew the slavers would keep him in good health simply because he was merchandise to them. Tseng's main concern was for Vincent's mind, and just how damaged he'd be... or how turned to their ways. His biggest fear was that if they attacked the compound, they might end up fighting Vincent as well. The fact he'd been singled out for special treatment only increased Tseng's concern.

"You said they took him out of the room once. Was there any information about why and what for?" Tseng asked, eyes back on the mountains in the distance.

"One of Tamotsu's bodyguards takes his smoke break out the door Rude guards. They became friendly at Tamotsu's apartment earlier, so he mouths off to Rude sometimes. He said he had to take Tamotsu's pet underground to the Red Bird's nest this morning, and he implied that she's one of the Circle leaders. Rude doesn't know how many levels down the complex goes, and he has no idea how to access them yet, but he's looking into it."

Tseng internally winced at the news, as this mission was already going to be tough when they thought they'd only had to cover three floors of the mansion. With however many extra floor underground to cover now too, there was no way to know just how many enemies they'd be facing, although Tseng didn't even consider calling the mission off. Even if he could just leave Vincent behind, taking down this organization was what they'd been ordered to do, and with Vincent failing to carry out their first stealth plan, it was now left to the remaining four Turks to complete, even if they were going to be stretched to their limits to succeed.

"Rude said the guy told him that the Red Bird is known for feathering her nest with other's secrets, and something about her using her candy to do so," Elena continued, ignoring the snort of amusement Reno made from behind her. "So she's probably the head of the intel gathering side of the organization, maybe drugs too. If they took Vincent there, I guess it was for some kind of interrogation but it might be something to do with the drugs too, since our other intel suggested that they've been pumping him full of the stuff for months. Still, it's not something that usually happens, slaves being seen personally by the leaders, so all the other slaves and guards are interested enough to break the usual code of silence. It'll at least make it easier for Rude to keep track of Vincent and get info on him from now on."

"Is there anything on Vincent after that? His state when he was returned to the room?" Tseng asked.

"No, not up to when Rude sent the message this afternoon. The guard was only in charge of taking Vincent there, not bringing him back," Elena replied. "Rude said he should be able to find out something on his status tomorrow though. Vincent's meals for today were cancelled ahead of time so the one who delivers them hasn't seen him, but all meals tomorrow are as normal. It seems the visit to this Red Bird was preplanned and not just a random event. In any case, if she is in charge of the Circle's drug ring, then the underground levels could be being used for production and storage, but that's only a guess at this point. At least one level down there is where she resides, and she's definitely one of the Circle leaders, so at least it's one target identified."

Tseng felt the tension inside of him tighten a little further as he tried to imagine how Vincent would have managed in an interrogation, drugged up on god only knows what. He'd already seemed to be in such a fragile mental state in that one video they'd gotten of him, weeks before.

"Should just seal the entrance to the underground and drop a damn bomb down there. It'd be quick, no waste of ammo, and if there's any kind of lab, it'll all burn real good, along with the bitch," Reno muttered from the doorway.

"I'll take your plan under advisement," Tseng responded, liking the idea himself at the moment. It would save time, but they needed more intel first about what was down there at least. "Elena, was there anything else?"

"Rude made a request that when the time comes, he wants to kill this guard he's befriended personally," she replied, a small smirk curling her lips. "The guy makes constant crude remarks and jokes about women and gay men all the time, and Rude's eager to get payback for having to listen to it for so long."

Tseng nodded, his mood lightened a little by Rude's enthusiasm... until he realized what that might mean. As his expression darkened, he saw Elena's smirk disappear in his peripheral vision.

"What crude things did Rude mention the guard saying exactly?" Tseng asked stiffly, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray on the window sill. He heard Elena make a startled little noise but didn't turn to look, giving her a moment to recover from the surprise.

"I didn't say... I mean, Rude didn't mention anything specifically," she finally answered.

"Elena," Tseng growled.

"The guard said something about the bird liking tears, but it could mean anything...," Elena began to ramble nervously before Tseng cut her off.

"That's hardly crude, Elena," Tseng stated stubbornly, turning to pin her with a glare. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and he exhaled in frustration. He needed all the information he could get to judge Vincent's mental state, and keeping things from him wasn't helping in the least.

"The crazy whore likes to break her toys. Gets off on fucking fags and straight chicks till they cry," Reno cut in from the doorway, voice oddly flat. "That's the pricks words, and the rest was shit about Tamotsu's pet manning up and gettin' some pussy. Feel better now?"

Tseng didn't know what to say to that, and he was still trying to find words when Elena mumbled out that she was going to finish decoding the rest of the message and fled the room. 

Reno stayed in the doorway, watching Tseng as the silence in the room became so heavy Tseng could feel it pressing down on his shoulders. The sudden sound of children laughing outside shattered the quiet, and Tseng turned to glare out the window at the street below, wishing he could just shut them all up permanently. Or kill Reno who was staring at him... either one would do right now.

"Ya know, there's a difference between what ya need to know, and everything there is ta know. Elena ain't stupid, and ya should trust her more and stop fuckin' pushing," Reno muttered, meeting Tseng's eyes stubbornly when the Head Turk turned back to glare at him.

"I'm not going to justify myself to you," Tseng retorted stiffly.

"Yeah, I got that. 'Sides, ya don't need ta tell me what ya doing. It's obvious ya got a good case of self flagellation going on there, but it's only making all this shit worse. He's gonna be fucked up, end of story. If he fights us, we take him down. We all got stop materia, and none of us want him dead. I don't hate him either, just ta clarify. Yeah, we ain't friends, but he's still family."

Tseng eyes dropped to the floor, unable to hold Reno's gaze. He really hated it when the redhead was right.

"I... I just...," Tseng started, too many words crowding his tongue and getting tangled together.

Reno exhaled a sigh and turned to leave before pausing to say over his shoulder, "Look, we understand. Just let us do our jobs, 'kay? Trust us an' stop trying ta punish yourself with unnecessary shit. We all need ta be in top shape for this, so leave all the other crap for after."

Tseng didn't look up, and it wasn't until he heard the redhead's footsteps fade that he murmured a quiet 'I can't' into the empty room.

***.***

It was happening again, but this time he was held firm by an arm around his waist from behind, and the woman on top of him was adorned with burning wings that were dripping flames all over his bare skin.

Vincent panicked as he started to burn, shoving an elbow back into the man behind him and pushing the woman away to the side as the hold on him released. Throwing himself forward to escape, the ground suddenly disappeared below him and he fell, landing hard on one shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in darkness. Blinking quickly his eyes finally adjusted enough to see he was on the floor beside a bed, moonlight through the window showing enough for him to release he was alone.

"Fuck," a voice hissed from the bed, and Vincent scooted backwards so fast to get away, that he ended up crashing into the wall behind him. The owner of the voice sat up, and Vincent sucked in a breath in fear because now he was cornered.

"Tamotsu," he breathed out in relief as he recognized the man scowling at him, and then his brain finally caught up with his reality. A nightmare... he'd had a nightmare and from the way his master was holding his ribs, he'd elbowed him in the midst of his dream. "I'm sorry," Vincent quickly added, moving onto his knees and bowing forward to press his face to the carpet in mortification of what he'd done.

It was quiet for a time, and then Vincent heard a sigh, but he dared not look up. He heard movement, and then there was a hand in his hair, gently lacing fingers through his locks as he forced himself not to flinch away.

"Arashi... what am I going to do with you?" Tamotsu muttered tiredly, sighing again. "Come on, sit up and let me look at you."

Vincent rose to sitting up on his knees as directed, but kept his eyes on the floor until a hand gently held his chin and tilted his face upwards. He found his master sitting on the edge of the bed, looking tired and hair a tangled mess, but still studying him intently, and Vincent's heart ached at the sight. Tamotsu didn't look angry at first, but as his eyes dropped to look over Vincent's body, a sudden rage came over his expression.

"What the hell are those?" he demanded, voice chillingly cold as his hand fell away from Vincent's chin.

Vincent's eyes widened in panic, and he looked down at himself to see what was wrong... and found the long red scratches crisscrossing his torso. He stared at the marks, not knowing what to say. Didn't Tamotsu know what had happened?

Suddenly there were hands wrapping around his forearms and he was pulled upright, only to be pushed over to the bed and thrown down on his back. Vincent simply let it happen, not fighting in any way so as to not anger his master any further. Tamotsu turned on the bedside lamp and then straddled Vincent's thighs, looking down at his chest intently as Vincent closed his eyes, unable to handle the examination.

His heart was still racing from the nightmare, and now this? It was too much, and he just wanted everything to stop.

"Suzaku." 

Tamotsu spat the name out like a curse, and Vincent just squeezed his eyes shut tighter, his hands fisted at his sides. There was a gentle touch to one of the cuts, and he flinched involuntarily... and then suddenly Tamotsu was up and off him, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Vincent opened his eyes cautiously to find Tamotsu pulling on clothes, an expression of pure poison on his face. It frightened him enough that he didn't move an inch and stayed quiet as to not pull his master's ire to him.

Then Tamotsu was out the door, slamming it behind him so hard that Vincent flinched at the bang. The sudden silence rang in his ears like sirens.

***.***

When Elena finished decoding the rest of the message a couple of hours later, Tseng insisted she take a break and they all ate dinner together in silence. Afterwards, they settled down in the lounge room of the house they'd rented to look over the intel Rude had sent so far. By around 2 a.m. they'd all memorized the information they had, and identified several possible weak points they could take advantage of, as well as having a handful of rough plans of attack.

Tseng was still moody, not that it was any different from his usual state lately, but the added worry over Vincent's possible interrogation gave his ire an extra edge. He was smoking more than Reno, and passed on his usual evening tea to go to bed ahead of the other two who lingered to chat, because he knew he couldn't be civil any longer. 

Thankfully, he managed a few hours of shut eye before the sounds of holiday makers getting up early to head for the beach woke him. He didn't remember what he'd been dreaming about, but he did know it hadn't been anything good.

"Ya know ya can't kill any of 'em, right?" Reno muttered from the doorway, startling Tseng in his half asleep state.

"What?" Tseng demanded, scowling at the redhead through eyes half closed in the too bright sunshine.

"The asshole civilians outside. Ya can't kill any of 'em, so put ya gun down," Reno insisted, scowling back at him.

Tseng looked down to find his gun in his hand, and his eyes widened in surprise. The shock woke him up completely, and it was only then he registered that he was standing at the window in his sleepwear, the curtains pulled open as if he was about to....

"Tseng?" Reno tried again, this time his voice laced with concern.

"Fuck," Tseng cursed softly, still staring at the gun in his hand.

He heard the redhead walk towards him, and let Reno take the gun from his hand as he internally panicked. What the hell had he been about to do?

"Wait right there," Reno ordered before disappearing from the room. 

After a few minutes, Tseng shuffled back to his bed and sat on the side of it, still in shock. Was he going crazy? And if he was, did that mean they'd have to cancel the mission? No, that couldn't happen, but what....

"Stop fucking thinking right now," Reno ordered, coming back in the door and shutting it behind him.

Tseng looked up to find the redhead with a bottle and two glasses in his hand, but simply stared as Reno walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hold these," Reno ordered, passing Tseng both glasses.

The Head Turk did so, watching as Reno filled both and then capped the bottle and put it down next to his feet. Taking one of the glasses, Reno finally met his eyes.

"Drink."

Tseng frowned, opening his mouth to argue, but before he got out a word, Reno interrupted him.

"No! Shut up! No thinking, no talking until at least half the whiskey is gone," Reno ordered, glaring at Tseng. "If ya don't do what I say, I'm gonna sit on ya and force feed ya the whole fucking bottle."

Tseng raised an eyebrow at the redhead, but the mental picture of Reno sitting on him and trying to poor whiskey down his throat, made his lips quirk up to one side in amusement.

"You really think you could pin me down, Reno?" he asked.

"Fucked if I know, but I'm willing ta give it a shot if ya gonna insist on being an ass," Reno snarked back at him before throwing back his own whiskey and wincing at the taste.

With a sigh, Tseng simply surrendered. He downed his own glass in one go, hissing at the burn and coughing a little. This was not a good idea first thing in the morning.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Tseng managed to say through his gasps, but he still held up his glass for Reno to refill it.

"No, cause if I wanted ya dead, you'd be dead right now," Reno muttered, refilling his own glass too before putting the bottle back on the floor. "I'd a done it while ya slept. Fuck takin' ya on awake."

Tseng downed his second glass, managing not to cough this time. He guessed it was because his throat was already numb, the first glass having killed all his nerve endings on the way down.

"And people wonder why I have trouble sleeping," he mumbled, holding out the glass as Reno finished his own and filled them both up again.

***.***

Vincent had stayed where Tamotsu left him for hours, eventually falling back to sleep in the position, laid out flat on his back across the bed. When he finally awoke again daylight was streaming in the window, and his master was sitting on the edge of the bed, still dressed as he had been when he left last night and watching him with a frown. Vincent peered back at him sleepily, absently raising a hand to scratch an itch on his chest only to have his arm grabbed mid movement.

"Don't touch. The antibiotic has to be absorbed before I can use the materia on you. God only knows how many germs reside under that whores fingernails," Tamotsu explained, his other hand coming up to brush the hair out of Vincent's face. "She won't be touching you again, Arashi."

Vincent managed a smile at the words, even if it was small and tentative. Tamotsu returned it, but his was confident.

"Thank you," Vincent murmured softly, leaning into Tamotsu's hand which had wandered into his hair. "Love you, master."

"Hush now, my Arashi. Time enough for that later. For now, there have been developments I need to inform you of," Tamotsu advised, his smile slipping away. "You were not supposed to be marked in any way, and as you were, I demanded recompense. Unfortunately, I was out maneuvered and what I got was not what I wanted."

"Master?" Vincent asked, concerned from Tamotsu's tone.

"Suzaku's favorite slave was given to me, despite the fact I don't want him," Tamotsu muttered, expression twisting into a scowl. "I've decided to make use of him for now though, and he will be ensuring my orders regarding your welfare are followed while we are here. Do not trust him past that point though, my pet. He has served her for many years and his loyalty to me is questionable at best. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," Vincent replied, eyes open and alert now. A shadow was the last thing he needed, not if he was ever going to have a chance of killing the circle... but if this slave would stop others from injuring him, than he could deal with it for now. At least until he'd identified all of his targets, anyway. Once that was done, he'd just have to eliminate this obstruction like any other.

"Alright, for now you stay there and don't touch your wounds. I'm going to shower, and my new slave will be back with your breakfast shortly. Rest until he gets here," Tamotsu instructed, leaning in to give Vincent a kiss on the forehead before he got up and disappeared into the ensuite to bathe.

Vincent took the time to think over possible ways to reach the woman he'd met yesterday and end her. Getting a key to take the elevator to the lower floors would be simple enough if he could locate that guard, but still, attacking her in her lair seemed too risky. There could be any number of hidden security measures along that long walk to her door, and he'd surely be dead before he even reached it. There had to be another way, but for now all he could do was keep his eyes and ears open.

The sound of a key turning in the door to the hall drew Vincent's attention, and he sat up a little, curious as to the identity of this slave Tamotsu had been gifted with. As the door opened and the man walked in, Vincent gaped at him, eyes wide and his stomach curling into knots. The breakfast he was carrying smelt wonderful, if only Vincent still had an appetite.

"Hello, Arashi. It's good to see you again," Toki greeted, smiling and seemingly ignorant to Vincent's distress. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

With a scowl, Vincent lay back down in the bed and glared at the roof. Of all the slaves that bitch owned, why did it have to be him?

***.***

By the time Reno poured the last of the bottle into Tseng's glass, the older man's eyes were glazed over, and he was swaying a little in place, those forever stiff shoulders finally slumped as he teetered on the edge of passing out.

Reno would have laughed, but he wasn't much better himself. How Tseng managed to have almost as much resistance to alcohol as he did when the bastard barely ever drank, Reno would never know.

"So boss... what's up with you an' Valentine anyway?" Reno asked, hoping to get a little gossip in return for his efforts.

"I want him," Tseng mumbled, staring at his glass for a moment before tipping his head back and swallowing it all down.

Reno grinned, putting his own on the floor next to the empty bottle. He wanted to hear more of this.

"Ya know 'e wants ya too, don'cha?" Reno managed, head spinning as he sat back upright only to realize he might not remember any of this tomorrow anyway in his present state. That wasn't going to stop him though, not now.

"Yeah," Tseng admitted, sighing as he stared at his now empty glass. "I can't give him what he wants. It's not allowed."

Reno snorted out a laugh, unable to stop chuckling even when Tseng turned to glare at him.

"Ya mean ya causing all this shit just for some stupid ass rule?" Reno babbled through his laughter. "Seriously, Tseng. Ya think Veld didn't play with the underlings? How fucking naive are ya?"

Suddenly Reno found himself on his back on the bed, Tseng on top of him with one hand around his neck. It squeezed for a moment, but as Reno's eyes widened, something in Tseng's own gaze flickered and he let go. He was still glaring though, and pinning Reno down, his expression a little confused as he seemed to wrestle with his sudden urge for violence.

"Fuck, ya didn't know?" Reno whispered, his own amusement long gone. He'd known Tseng and Veld had been close, but he'd always just assumed they fucked around too, considering how Veld did so with a couple of other Turks he was close to. "Sorry... I just assumed ya did cause... I thought you did with him too."

Tseng scowled, moving from on top of Reno clumsily to sit back on the bed on his ass.

"He was a father to me... and he's the one who told me that rule. Said it was unbreakable and...," Tseng started to justify before his voice trailed away. He looked miserable and Reno felt a stab of guilt at his reaction.

"Maybe 'e said that cause he had so much trouble with doin' it himself," the redhead reckoned, sitting up gingerly and scratching his head. "Look, wasn't like he was doing everyone or nothin'. There was one early on, before he got married, and one later when things at home started goin' bad. Far as I know, was serious too, both times."

Tseng exhaled and closed his eyes, head dropping in defeat. Reno had to fight the urge to pet his head, as he doubted he'd get away with his limb unharmed if he tried.

"Fuck," Tseng muttered dejectedly.

"Hey, ain't it a good thing? Like, ya got no reason to say no to Vincent now, right?" Reno pointed out, trying to cheer his leader up.

"I think he hates me now," Tseng grumbled. "All he does is glare and snap at me constantly... so what's the fucking point? I should never have touched him that night."

Reno had to bite his lip because Tseng was pouting now... Tseng, of all people. Lena was never going to believe him. It was kind of annoying though, that Rude had been right about that night so long ago. Tseng had made a move it seemed, and then taken it back. No wonder Valentine had been so pissed off.

"Nah, he's just pissed cause ya being such a jerk," Reno retorted, smirking when his words earned him another glare. It was worth it though, because Tseng pouting was just disturbing. "I'd bet ma life he'd totally cave if ya went for it... well, maybe not right after this shit... but eventually, when he's better and all." Reno's voice lost it's levity as the realism of the situation came back, of where Vincent was now and just how broken he might be.

Tseng looked even more miserable at the reminder, and Reno sighed, frustrated with his own big mouth.

"Look, there's still time ta fix it, yeah? Ya both breathing, and that's all that matters. We'll get 'im back and in a bit a time he'll be fixed and ya can finally fess up, yeah?" he tried, knowing it was a hard sell at best. It was quiet for a time, and Reno was starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open when Tseng finally fell back to lie on the bed, eyes closing.

"Thanks Reno. I'm gonna sleep for a bit now," he muttered, rolling onto his side away from the redhead.

"'Kay, later boss," Reno yawned out, smiling lopsidedly as he clumsily crawled off the bed and headed for the door, only stumbling once on the way.

"How is he?" Elena asked as Reno came out into the hall, surprisingly the redhead so much he almost fell over as he jerked his head towards her.

"Unconscious," Reno answered triumphantly. "Mission accomplished."

"You're such a softy underneath all that bitch, Reno," Elena teased, giggling and easily dodging the half hearted punch he directed her way.

"Was just doing what's best for us all, ya brat. He was goin' nuts with not enough sleep... would of got us all fucking killed in the end," Reno muttered, leaning against the wall. "Bastard can hold his drink more than I thought 'e could though."

"Almost out drank you, eh?" Elena replied, slinging an arm around his waist. "Come on, let's get you to your room so you can recover from your heroic pursuits."

"Fuck, ya gonna have to remind me of all this when I wake up, Lena," Reno mumbled, leaning heavily on the younger Turk as they shuffled down the hall. "I ain't gonna remember shit... much as I want to. Some of the stuff he said... fuck me, I need a pen and paper."

Elena laughed, getting the redhead through his bedroom door and depositing him on his bed. "You sure you can write in that condition?" she teased, looking down and grinning at how the redhead was already half asleep.

"Nup... so you're gonna have ta listen instead," Reno insisted, waving a finger at her.

Elena shook her head, but didn't bother arguing. She wanted to know herself, after all.

"Okay, shoot Reno," she ordered, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"He's like, stupid in love," Reno began, grinning cheekily.

Elena didn't have to ask 'who with', as her and Rude had guessed long ago. Still, it was good to hear their suspicions validated.

"Was trying ta forget cause fuckin' Veld told 'im it was against the rules," Reno added, snorting out a laugh. "Like the bastard didn't do the same 'imself. Anyway, think he's gonna try, after all this shit, ta make it right. Oh, and he and Veld never did nothin' like that either. Seems they were like father and son, he said."

Elena frowned, because that was just... well sad. Veld might have been before her time as a Turk, but her sister had told her about what had happened, that Tseng had been ordered to execute him. To think, they'd been so close....

"Oh, an' Rude was fuckin' right too. Tseng made a move on Valentine before all the shit between 'em started," Reno added. "Then he refused to do it again. Explains a lot... but yeah, that's it."

Standing up, Elena sighed, thinking how stupid men could be... even Tseng, which surprised her. His heart seemed to be just as prone to stupidity as everyone else's.

"Oh, one last thing. He pouts... it's fuckin' adorable," Reno added with a snigger, looking so much like a naughty little boy that Elena had to laugh too.

"Alright, enough poking the wolf, little red," she teased, shaking her head at Reno's antics. "Close your eyes and sleep it off. We're due to have another message from Rude this afternoon, and then it'll be all work, work, work."

"Okay... Ya know, you're a angel, Lena, I swear," mumbled Reno, looking up into the blond's smile and sighing. "Pity ya weren't a guy. I'd so fall for ya in a heart beat."

Elena's smile widened as she watched Reno's eyes fall closed, and as she pulled up the blankets over his now sleeping body she remarked to herself, "Yeah, sometimes I wish I was a guy too."

***.***

Vincent looked over in relief when Tamotsu finally came out of the shower, still ignoring the blond slave who continued to nag him for refusing to eat. His eyes widened though when he realized his master was naked, the one towel he did have being used to dry his hair. Toki stopped talking and looked over at Tamotsu, eyes roving up and down, and Vincent growled.

Tamotsu must have heard the noise, because he stopped on his way to the wardrobe and turned around to look.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, looking from Vincent to the other slave.

"He won't eat his meal," Toki informed their master, before Vincent could think up something to say. He glared at the blond for telling on him, when that had nothing to do with the noise he'd made... and the way Toki smirked back at him, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I don't take orders from you," Vincent hissed, beyond annoyed and quickly moving on to pissed off. If his master hadn't told him not to move, he'd smack the asshole right now.

"I'm here to make sure you're kept safe and healthy. You're obviously not eating enough, as you're all skin and bone. It's my job to make sure you eat," Toki informed him, smirk gone and expression serious.

"Maybe it's your face that's putting me off my food," Vincent mumbled, directing his glare to the window so he didn't have to look at the blond anymore. Every time he did he was reminded of yesterday... how he'd just let Toki fuck him, and then how that woman had....

Tamotsu's laugh shattered the spiral his thoughts were slipping into, and his eyes jerked over to his master.

"Toki, leave the food and go and... I don't know, take a walk or something. I want to talk to my Arashi without you hovering," Tamotsu ordered, still naked and no less imposing for it. Vincent couldn't help but enjoy the view, until he noticed Toki was looking too.

"Stop staring at him," Vincent hissed before he could stop himself, making both men's eyes turn towards him. Quickly looking away, Vincent tried to hide his blush with his hands, wishing he could just sink through the floor. Doing so, he missed the look that passed between Toki and Tamotsu, the blond getting up and leaving without another word.

Tamotsu sighed after the door closed, coming to sit down beside Vincent and gently pull his hands away from his face.

"Arashi, don't let him get to you. I know his presence annoys you, and it annoys me too, but nothing can be done for now," Tamotsu explained, leaning in to kiss Vincent's lips gently at first, but soon he deepened the contact.

Vincent sighed into the kiss, but just as it started getting good, his master pulled away.

"Eat first, then we'll play a little," Tamotsu told him, and with a sigh, Vincent complied. Tamotsu just watched him, smirking every time the youth's eyes wandered to follow those blue/green dragons over his bare skin.

It made Tamotsu consider his pet carefully, and the fact that somebody else had almost marked him first... but luckily, there didn't seem like there would be any scars. Tamotsu needed to be the first, but he didn't want his pet to suffer anymore physical pain. Instead, his imagination wandered to all that unmarked skin before him, and all the different designs that could bring it to life like a canvas, permanently showing his ownership.

"Arashi... I have an idea."

***.***

Vincent gripped Tamotsu's shoulders tightly, trying desperately to stay still and not move, no matter how much his body screamed for him to do so. His master's cock throbbed inside of him, Tamotsu's lips laying soft kisses to his as Vincent squeezed his eyes closed, the sight of the other man's smile to much to take.

"Such a good boy," Tamotsu whispered, his voice earnest in its approval and affection, but it only made it so much harder for Vincent not to move. "You're gripping around my cock so tight, your muscles contracting and releasing in such an intoxicating rhythm. I'm so proud of you right now, my precious pet."

"M-master," Vincent gasped, unable to hold back a moan as the throb across his tailbone intensified, a sharper point of pain tracing down to edge into the cleft of his ass.

"Mm, almost done for now, beautiful. Just a little longer and I'll reward you with the release you've earned," Tamotsu purred, watching the man behind Vincent work intently, the tattoo gun held in unwavering hands that he trusted completely.

Vincent whimpered out loud, the embarrassment of being tattooed while naked and sitting on his master's cock, long forgotten. He didn't care about the stranger marking him, or even Toki somewhere over by the door watching, both men out of sight and unimportant as all his senses focused on the mind numbing pleasure trying to push him to move.

The sound of the tattoo gun ceased, and Vincent sighed a little, the edge of his desperation softening slightly. Tamotsu exchanged a few words in Wutain with the artist, and Vincent remained still as he heard movement, things being packed away behind him, before the sound of Toki asking the artist to follow him in Wutain, made Vincent tense in automatic annoyance. The voices soon disappeared though, the door closing and silencing the distraction. Tamotsu chuckled softly, obviously feeling Vincent tense when Toki spoke, and the vibrations of his amusement quickly made Vincent forget the other slave completely.

"So sensitive, my pet," the older man teased, a hand coming to rest on Vincent's cheek. "Open your eyes so I can see all that desire in your eyes... all that yearning just for me."

Vincent forced his eyes open, biting down on his bottom lip hard at the sight of his lover, so handsome and pleased with him. His heart was aching in time with the rest of his body, the throb of the newly laid tattoo somehow making his desire burn hotter, the mark of ownership an intoxicating drug to his muddled sense of self.

"How does it feel?" Tamotsu asked, hands moving to cup Vincent's ass and slowly squeeze, the movement making the just marked skin move a little and sting.

The only answer Vincent made was a groan, his hips wriggling a little in place as his self control faltered.

"Keep this up, and I'll have you marked from neck to ankle in no time, just to have you so desperate for me," Tamotsu threatened in a growl. His hands suddenly slipped down under Vincent to lift him, pulling their bodies apart enough for Tamotsu's cock to slip out of him a little, before the older man thrust up hard, setting a punishing rhythm instantly that did not falter.

Vincent knew he was being too loud, the sound of his cries unstoppable in the moment as he gripped Tamotsu's shoulders and just rode the pleasure in a daze. His orgasm came too quick, overwhelming him as he tried to gasp for breath, and then he was shoved down hard, the feel of his master's completion filling him.

When finally Vincent got enough sense back to open his eyes again, he was clinging to the other man, still sitting up in his lap with his face buried in Tamotsu's shoulder under a curtain of hair, his lover humming happily and stroking his back.

"Mine," the older man whispered, and Vincent smiled, happy in the knowledge it was true.

***.***


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passed quickly, Toki's presence the only anomaly. Vincent was slowly becoming accustomed to him, even if the other slave still grated on his nerves, a constant reminder of that day he'd rather forget.

The man himself never referenced the event, throwing himself into the task of being Vincent's caretaker as if was what he'd wanted all along... no matter how much Vincent resisted. Meals were the constant point of contention, and Toki would not leave Vincent be unless he'd eaten at least half of everything brought to the room, irrelevant of whether he was hungry or not. The blond's stubbornness was infuriating, and more than once the younger man had been left feeling like a fool, as he was always the one to lose his temper first... always the one who ended up looking like a petulant child in comparison to that calm, insistent gaze.

It wasn't like he could physically get away from Toki to avoid these arguments, still confined to the bedroom as he was. The fact Toki was able to come and go as he pleased was aggravating, the blond seemingly trusted with the freedom Vincent had no idea how to gain himself.

Mostly Toki stayed by Vincent's side during the day though, and as much as he tried to ignore the blond's presence, eventually boredom won out. Toki had retrieved a chess set from somewhere, and once Vincent relented to play with him, they slipped into an easier relationship between meals at least.

When Tamotsu was there, everything always slipped back into a more competitive nature though, Toki seemingly enjoying riling up Vincent's possessiveness with his constant leers at their master. Thankfully, Tamotsu often sent the blond away when he came back to their room, leaving Vincent confident that in his master's eyes at least, he was the priority of the two.

Tamotsu himself had been more attentive and affectionate ever since the tattoo, and now that the design had healed, the older man was always touching it, be it with fingers or lips, even if he never went any further sexually. Vincent couldn't help but get hard every time, the mark of his master's ownership a new erogenous zone that surprised him with its sensitivity.

At first, that in itself had been a problem, as Toki had been tasked with the care of the healing tattoo, as it's placement on Vincent's tailbone left him unable to do so himself. The older blond did so with a gentle reverence that surprised Vincent... and also left him so aroused every time that he couldn't look at the other man afterwards. Luckily, he'd been able to hide his arousal behind his annoyance, and once the design had healed, there was no reason left for Toki to touch him there, or anywhere else, again.

Or so Vincent thought.

The security of that particular assumption lasted only days, Tamotsu himself being the one to shatter it one night only moments after he'd come home and sent Toki away.

"As much as I dislike others touching you, it is a reality we have to face while we are here," Tamotsu went on, seemingly ignoring the expression his words brought to Vincent's face. "Nobody can fuck you without my prior consent, but anyone who outranks me can order you to undress and do, or have done to you, pretty much anything that doesn't involve penetration. These things are not something we can avoid, and you must become accustomed to them quickly."

Vincent didn't know what to say, his words stuck in his throat as he stared at his master and tried to come to terms with this new revelation. The very thought of letting anyone but Tamotsu touch him, turned his stomach.

"I hoped we might be able to avoid this, but negotiations did not go as I planned. While certain other conditions I insisted on have been allowed, this was one that was refused. I know, this is hard for you, Arashi. This is why you need to practice until it no longer upsets you so," Tamotsu insisted, smiling at him sadly as those spidery fingers ran gently along Vincent's face, tracing his jaw before creeping up into his hair and making his eyelids flutter closed from how good they felt. "I can't stand the thought of others seeing your tears... as they should belong to me and me alone. Do you understand?"

Vincent frowned, unhappy at the command but understanding enough to nod slowly in acceptance as his eyes opened to look at his master.

"If you insist it's necessary," Vincent added softly, caught in the concern in Tamotsu's eyes. His words brought a smile to his master's beautiful face, and he couldn't help but mirror the expression.

"Such a good boy," Tamotsu complimented him, pulling him into an embrace that Vincent eagerly returned, resting his head on his master's shoulder. "Unfortunately, we need to make a start on this immediately, and as Toki is available, I want you to practice with him."

Vincent tensed immediately in Tamotsu's arms, but didn't pull away, trying to hide his reaction as much as he could. His master continued on regardless.

"Now, as this is about you practicing taking these kinds of orders, he will take the role of the superior and order you to perform in some way, every day. I have told him that once a day will suffice," Tamotsu explained. "If he tries to touch you apart from that once a day, refuse and tell me, alright?"

"Yes, master," Vincent replied, relieved with the last part, at least. Vincent didn't like any of this, but for Tamotsu, he would endure.

***.***

The next morning, only moments after Tamotsu had left for the day, Toki gave his first order. Vincent stared at him at first, still half asleep as he tried to process the command to kneel, his instincts insisting he refuse... but then he remembered what Tamotsu had said the night before.

With a scowl, he slowly lowered himself to his knees, watching the older blond approach with that damn infuriating smirk. Toki no longer wore the yukata that marked him as a servant of Suzaku, instead now wearing black pants and a white shirt, the same as Vincent's own clothes since he'd come to this place. They'd discussed it once before, the way every member of the hierarchy had a uniform for their slaves, showing clearly where they belonged, but it still riled Vincent's temper that Toki had the same clothes as he did now.

"Open your mouth, Arashi," Toki murmured, waiting patiently as Vincent glared. Eventually, the young Turk opened his mouth, giving in with no way left to argue his way out of this moment. The blond's smirk widened as he pulled his cock out, only pulling his pants down enough to do so, but remaining otherwise dressed.

Vincent stared at the organ before him, half hard as it rested in its owner's hand, like a symbol of just how low he had fallen... but then his master's words returned to him, and he swallowed down those thoughts and decided the sooner he complied, the sooner it would be over.

The surprised gasp Toki made when Vincent leant forward and wrapped his lips around his cock, was satisfying. The blond's erection was warm and clean, the taste of his precome similar to Tamotsu's as Vincent worked him. The sudden feel of a hand in his hair startled Vincent for a moment, but he quickly recovered as he set about making the blond reach orgasm as quickly as possible.

The sudden tightening of the grip in his hair was the only warning Vincent received before the other man came, but it was enough. Swallowing down the blond's seed, Vincent felt oddly relieved... because he knew Toki could very easily have made this so much worse. He hadn't even tried to choke Vincent when he came, controlled and strangely gentle through the whole process.

As Toki pulled back, his cock falling free of Vincent's mouth, the younger man could only look up at the other slave curiously, a little confused by the lack of aggression... especially since they really didn't get along most of the time. Toki just tucked himself away, running a hand through his hair as he took in a few deep breathes before finally meeting Vincent's eyes.

"Shall we play chess now, or would you rather wait until after breakfast?" he asked casually, as if this was any other morning... and what just happened, hadn't.

"I suppose... chess first?" Vincent finally managed after a moment. Toki's smile seemed earnest as he held out a hand to help Vincent stand, and the young Turk was so surprised by the gesture that he'd taken it without thought, letting the other pull him to his feet.

"I'll set up the board then," the blond replied, walking over to do so as Vincent just stared after him.

***.***

Tamotsu seemed annoyed that night when he returned, and he didn't touch Vincent at all, complaining of a headache before going to bed early. The lack of reassurance left Vincent stressed, and he didn't know what to do now that the usual schedule had been wiped, ending up sitting on the sofa in the room and just watching his master sleep.

Toki had already been sent away for the night at least, but only just before Tamotsu had gone to bed, so he'd seen Vincent's distress at his master's disinterest... and smirked over it, much to Vincent's aggravation.

With no invitation to join his master in bed, Vincent ended up sleeping on the sofa, curled up on its too short length uncomfortably and by the time he woke in the morning, Tamotsu was already gone. There was a blanket over him though, Tamotsu's gesture making him smile... until Toki arrived with his breakfast and ruined that good feeling by telling him it was he who had put the blanket there.

"Arashi, you need to remember, you are not the only one that must become accustomed to this," Toki informed Vincent as the younger man poked his breakfast uninterestedly. "Tamotsu is used to having you all to himself, and he is very possessive of you... something that is dangerous for you both here. He will adjust, just as you will, and besides, once you go home, things can go back to the way they were before."

Vincent frowned at the words, because it always threw him off guard when Toki was so helpful... cracked walls inside of him that he was working so hard to build against the blond man's charms. He wanted to hate Toki... _needed_ to hate him.

"Is that how it was for you and Suzaku?" Vincent asked, dropping his fork to his plate as his appetite fled completely at the thought of that woman.

"Suzaku is... not like Tamotsu," Toki replied, smiling at Vincent as the young Turk refused to meet his eyes. "I was her favorite because I was always obedient. Following orders without pause gets easier once you've been doing it as long as I have been. Being bi-sexual helped too... something you will continue to have problems with in the future."

"I can't help the way I am," Vincent mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face as he tried to exorcise the memories slipping into his mind. "Surely I'm not the only one here with the same problem. It's not like all the slaves are bi-sexual."

"True," Toki replied, removing the breakfast tray from in front of Vincent and putting it over by the door before returning and sitting down. "But you get visibly upset by it, and that is something you need to learn to hide. Many of the higher ups have a sadistic streak, and crying will only make them want you more."

Vincent stared at the bare table top, finally nodding in understanding. Hiding his distress wasn't something new to him, and he really shouldn't have so much trouble with it, even if doing so in a sexual situation was something he wasn't used to.

"In time, you will learn Arashi. Just like you have learned all the rest," Toki said encouragingly. "But for now, your lessons must continue. Take off your clothes."

Vincent was startled by the command, not expecting it on the end of such kind words... but with a sigh he stood up and obeyed, folding his clothes and putting them on the end of the bed before turning back to face the other man. Surprisingly, Toki wasn't watching him, but getting out the chess set instead and setting up the pieces, but he glanced up as he finished.

"Come, sit down and we'll play. Today's lesson is getting used to being naked around somebody you are usually clothed around," Toki began, waiting until Vincent sat across from him before he spoke again. "If you are called to a Circle meeting, or dinner event... really anything that involves a gathering of them in one room, you will be required to be naked. All slaves are, to prevent any hidden weapons or recording devices... a paranoid insistence maybe, but it has served them well at any rate."

A knock at the door sounded, and Vincent looked over to Toki who usually always answered the door, only to be faced with the return of that damn smirk on the blond's face.

"Go on. You'll never get used to being seen naked by a group of people by just sitting here with me. Answer the door, and try to do so as if you're fully clothed. No blushing or awkwardness," Toki ordered.

Vincent wanted to punch that smirk away, but instead he channeled the aggravation into holding his nerves at bay as he strode over and swung the door open.

"I'm here to pick up the dishes from breakfast," a young man stated flatly, a bored expression on his face.

Turning Vincent grabbed the tray and handed it over, only pausing when the man looked at the barely touched meal and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it not to your liking?" he asked, and Vincent froze for a moment, not expecting the question. 

"I... uh, it was fine. I just don't feel hungry this morning," he mumbled out, the anger he'd been using to ignore his naked state dissipating quickly. The servant didn't seem to notice his undress anyway, seemingly more concerned with the wasted food.

"There are multiple choices available, so please request something different next time if this does fit your needs," the young man informed him.

Vincent nodded, suddenly feeling too exposed standing in the door stark naked. The feeling was emphasized when two guards approached and stopped by the door across the hall, looking over as Vincent waited impatiently for the servant to leave.

"Yes, I will. Anything else?" Vincent asked, getting a shake in the negative from the young man before he finally turned to leave. 

"I could think of something else you could do," one of the guards drawled, his words pulling a laugh from his companion.

Vincent slammed the door shut as the sound of their laughter rose in volume, his face burning with embarrassment as he leaned his head against the now closed door.

"Hmm, you did well up to the end. Not bad for a first try, so don't feel discouraged. Come, sit down and we'll play... get your mind off the neanderthals in the hallway. I always find them the hardest to ignore too," Toki's voice called out, pulling Vincent out of his shameful state.

"Are all the guards like that?" Vincent asked as he plonked down in his seat again, running a hand through his hair before finally meeting Toki's eyes across the table.

"Yes, mostly," the blond answered, smile earnest again. "They are to be avoided if at all possible. Don't forget that."

Vincent nodded, looking to the chess pieces as he chewed on his lip, his face finally cooling a little as he waited for Toki to make the first move.

***.***

When Tamotsu returned that night, Vincent was just getting out of the shower. As he dried himself off, he heard his master talking to Toki in the other room and his curiosity about their relationship lead him to listen in through the door.

"... trying very hard to please you, but if you continue to give the wrong reactions, things will...," Toki's voice stated from the bedroom, the rest of the sentence unclear as his voice varied in volume.

"I know that!" Tamotsu retorted loudly, sounding annoyed.

The next thing Toki said, and Tamotsu's reply, Vincent couldn't make out, but he continued to listen in the hopes that something else would be audible.

".... wanted? If you've changed your mind....."

"No, I'm sure!" Tamotsu insisted angrily.

It struck Vincent as strange, that a slave such as Toki would say something so bold that it upset Tamotsu, but without hearing what exactly was being said, Vincent couldn't guess what was going on.

The sound of the front door opening and closing startled him out of his thoughts, and Vincent quickly turned on the tap in the sink to try and cover the fact he'd been listening, pulling out his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Once done he left the bathroom tentatively, hoping his master wasn't going to take out his annoyance on him.

"Arashi," Tamotsu greeted him, smiling from where he sat on the side of the bed. "Come here," he added, holding out a hand.

Vincent was so surprised by his master's smile that he instantly dropped all thoughts of the overheard conversation, taking the offered hand and letting Tamotsu pull him closer until he was straddling his lap.

"Master?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about last night," Tamotsu murmured, one arm wrapping around Vincent's waist while the other rose to push Vincent's damp hair back off his face. "I just wasn't feeling well. The meetings with the Circle can be... well, stressful. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Vincent insisted, smiling back at Tamotsu happily. "I'm just relieved as I... I thought I'd done something wrong."

"No, nothing like that at all, my beautiful Arashi. Toki tells me you've been co-operating with him, despite the fact his presence upsets you. I'm very proud of you for showing such self control," Tamotsu praised, making Vincent's face blush a little as his smile widened. 

It was a little odd, how such simple words could make him feel so good, the undeniable rush of approval setting his heart beat racing.

"Thank you," Vincent murmured, ducking his head a little to try and hide his reaction. 

Tamotsu's laugh was light and affectionate as he pulled Vincent closer, the arm around the younger man shifting so that he could trace the newly healed tattoo with one finger. It didn't take long for that touch to ignite Vincent's arousal, his cock hardening between them as he began to wriggle a little in Tamotsu's hold, searching for a little friction.

"So hard already... so eager," Tamotsu whispered in his ear, voice low and hypnotic as Vincent's own hands clung to his master's shoulders. "What do you want tonight, my Arashi? Tell me how you want to come, and I'll grant your wish."

"Anything... just want you in me," Vincent replied, gasping as Tamotsu's other hand slipped between them and wrapped around his cock. "And... maybe a kiss?" he added hesitantly, hoping his request wouldn't ruin his master's good mood.

"Hmm, such a sweet one you are, always wanting kisses," Tamotsu teased, leaning back a little so he could appreciate the view of his slave writhing on his lap. "I do so adore that about you... almost as much as I adore your yearning for me to fuck you."

"And yet you still make me wait," Vincent whispered, smiling at the eyebrow that rose at his bold words. Tamotsu was still smiling though, so he pushed a little more. Leaning forward, he nipped at his master's bottom lip, gasping as the hold on his cock tightened.

"Cheeky," Tamotsu replied, but his hand loosened and resumed its stroke. Then he kissed Vincent, his lips ending any thoughts of further disobedience as Valentine gave himself over to his master's skillful hands.

***.***

Vincent awoke to silence, Tamotsu's warmth beside him as he opened his eyes in the darkness. He was lying on his back, his master's arm resting over his waist, and he couldn't help but smile as he turned to watch the older man sleep.

The sudden movement of one of the shadows across the room behind his master, had Vincent stiffening, his eyes searching the darkness to try and work out if something was there. It could just be his imagination... his half awake mind playing tricks on him.

But then he saw it again, and this time it was definitely moving closer. The sudden flash of silver had Vincent moving on instinct, throwing himself up over his master at the intruder as his hand grabbed onto a blade and they both tumbled off the bed.

The rest was a blur... until Vincent startled as a light came on and he found himself straddling a figure dressed all in black on the floor, a knife in his hand as he watched the body beneath him bleed out. He didn't even remember cutting the attacker's throat.

"Arashi," Tamotsu said softly from the bed, his voice strangely small and barely heard over the sound of Vincent's pulse thundering through his ears. 

Looking down over himself, Vincent found he was splattered with blood, the liquid painting him with a pattern of red lines as it slowly ran in rivulets down over his bare skin. It was so red... red like the Shinra logo... red like Reno's hair and Tseng's favorite shirt.

_Tseng..._

Tamotsu approached slowly, and still Vincent couldn't move, his eyes back on the attackers throat... noticing that now the flow of red was slowing, the life long gone from the body he perched on as he remembered his first kill and how proud Tseng had been of him that day.

The hand that slipped over his own was warm, but not Tseng's. He didn't even have to look to know, as the spidery way they moved was all too familiar. Tamotsu's touch was gentle, his hand slipping around to take the knife from him, and Vincent allowed it, still frozen as he tried to process too many thoughts at once. Then Tamotsu pulled him up and off the body, wrapping a blanket around him before sitting him down on the sofa.

Everything was hazy for a time, Vincent's mind trying to come to terms with the fact he'd completely forgotten he was a Turk, the fantasy of this life having taken hold of him in the last couple of weeks. Luckily, those around him seemed to take his state as shock as a reaction to taking a life, their whispered words allowing Vincent a little peace of mind, but in truth Vincent didn't care less about the body on the floor or stealing its life away. All he could think of was how much he'd betrayed Tseng... and the Turks.

It frightened him, how he'd slipped so far and lost himself. How badly he had failed Tseng. How much he had failed himself.

What scared him most of all though, was how his feelings for Tamotsu mirrored his feelings for Tseng.

***.***

Rude was asleep when the call came, but he woke up fast when told of the breach of security to Tamotsu's quarters. There was only four of the slave trader's personal guard on duty at the time, so he and another regular guard were called as backup to them, as their employer refused to trust the mansion's security personal, not surprisingly. Considering the level of security here, all first impressions pointed to it being an inside job... but from which faction?

Rude ended up inside the room with three of Tamotsu's personal guards and the head of the slave trader's personal security team, and he made sure to capture their faces as well as the whole area with his lenses for Tseng. He paused when he saw his fellow Turk, but fortunately, Vincent seemed unharmed and didn't seem to see him. Valentine didn't look like he was seeing anything right now, and Rude was more than a little concerned by the young man's stunned state.

The body on the floor had been killed efficiently without much of a struggle, as there wasn't any damage to the rest of the room. Whether Valentine's seemingly shocked state came from the fact he'd done it, or from watching someone else do it... or even from something else... well, Rude could only guess. The more he thought about it though, the less he believed Vincent could be in shock from one kill, as no matter how drugged up Valentine might be, killing was second nature to him. Rude had seen the younger man kill so many, with no conscious whatsoever, so he quickly disregarded that possibility, figuring there must be some other reason for his dazed gaze and non present state.

Tamotsu on the other hand was very much in the moment, furious as Rude has never seen him before as he flatly gave out orders to his staff and clinically looked over the body on the floor. Rude let the camera in his glasses film it all, glad others would have the job of sorting out the nuances he'd rather have no part of. To him in the moment, Tamotsu looked like a man incensed by a threat to himself and his lover, and Valentine appeared to be that mentally traumatized lover. It all pointed to Vincent being compromised, even if Tseng still wouldn't accept it.

Rude had the worst feeling their leader's love for this particular Turk was going to get them all killed.

The sudden arrival of a blond he hadn't seen before threw Rude a little as he watched the man enter as if he owned the place. Tamotsu greeted him by name, and soon they were both looking over the body and discussing what had happened as if they were equals.

"The blond slave is the Red Bird's compensation for marking the pet," the guard named Thompson murmured, leaning in close to Rude so he wouldn't be overheard. "Notice the clothes? That's the new uniform for Tamotsu's property. Learn to recognize it."

Rude raised an eyebrow but only nodded in response to the head of Tamotsu's security team. He was already familiar with the fact the higher ups in the organization had their slaves dress the same, but Tamotsu had never kept any of his own before Vincent. The blond being compensation explained his addition and the asshole guard he was usually paired with had already talked his ear off about that incident, but the seemingly closeness between Tamotsu and this new slave? That was disturbing, to say the least.

It was well known Tamotsu did not get along with the Red Bird, so why would he be so close to one of her slaves? And why did the blond seem so concerned over this incident anyway, considering his loyalty had lain with the Red Bird up until recently. None of it added up at all.

A sudden gasp from the Head of security standing beside him pulled Rude's attention back to the present, as he followed the other man's gaze over to the body on the floor. The blond slave had rolled the attacker onto his stomach and pulled up his top to uncover a tattoo high up on his back. Over the assassin's spine, between his shoulder blades, was a small black turtle, entwined with what appear to be a snake or serpent of some kind.

"A black warrior from Genbu," the blond slave muttered, only looking up when Tamotsu suddenly stood and backed away from the body.

"Could it be a set up?" Tamotsu said softly, face paling as he continued to stare at the mark.

"You know the answer to that question, Tamotsu. Very few know the symbols, so even if Genbu is not to blame for this, the attack at least came from within the inner circle for them to know the mark. A meeting must be called, and questions answered," the blond informed him, standing up too. "I can handle the clean up here for you while you request one... if that is your wish, master."

The blond's sudden change to a submissive tone at the end of his response seemed to jolt Tamotsu out of his shock, and the slave trader looked up around the room as if seeing the guards there for the first time. His eyes finally came to rest on Vincent's form on the sofa across the room, but whatever was wrong with Valentine, he was still lost in that daze and he didn't seem to notice.

"Arashi?" Tamotsu murmured, eyes turning back to the blond.

"I'll look after him. Go, handle the rest and know that your house is in order."

Tamotsu nodded, but it took a moment for him to pull his gaze away from Vincent before he headed out the doors, the Head of security going with him and taking another guard too. Rude was left standing just inside the door, as the blond called the remaining two guards over to the body.

"Take it down to the examiner but don't leave it for a moment. We don't want to give anyone the opportunity to switch bodies." The guards nodded and removed the body, while Rude watched the blond, curious as to what his own orders would be and wondering why everyone seemed to obey this slave as if he wasn't a slave at all. The thought made Rude's interest pick up drastically as he made sure to get the man's face clearly with his lenses.

"You by the door. You'll stay and make sure the ones who come to clean up the blood don't touch anything else in the room. Don't take your eyes off them, and let nobody else but the cleaners into the room. Understood?" the blond instructed after the others had left.

Rude nodded, figuring that following the example of the other guards obedience to this man was the best path to follow, even if it was completely out of character for any slave he'd come across so far. The blond turned from him as soon as he'd nodded, walking straight over to Vincent and kneeling beside him.

"Arashi? It's time to get cleaned up."

Vincent jumped a little at the touch to his shoulder, but nodded and stood up at the blond's words. Rude's heartbeat picked up pace as Valentine turned to face him, the fear of being exposed making Rude's breath catch in his throat as Valentine froze in place, his eyes widening in recognition.

"A problem, Arashi?" the blond asked, moving up behind Vincent and peering at Rude over his shoulder.

"Why is a guard still here?" Vincent asked flatly, giving Rude a wink that the blond couldn't see.

"He's just here to make sure the clean up crew behave. He won't bother us," the blond chuckled, one hand on Vincent's shoulder as he started walking them towards the bathroom. "Come. We need you to be ready when Tamotsu returns."

Rude watched them disappear through the bathroom door, and it wasn't until it closed that he started to breathe again, swearing under his breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. Maybe he'd been wrong and Tseng was right. Vincent seemed to still be with them after all.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genbu - Japanese name for the guardian of the north in mythology (Symbolized by a black turtle entwined with a snake)


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent stood still in the shower, allowing Toki to wash him without even a flinch. His mind was too preoccupied for him to be embarrassed, as he tried to resort his priorities and plans in regards to his forgotten mission. When the blond started to wash his hair, Vincent simply moved where he had to on automatic, closing his eyes as Toki worked in the conditioner before rinsing it out.

"Arashi, are you bleeding?"

The sudden question jerked Vincent out of his daze, his eyes opening as he looked down to see the tell tale sight of red in the water streaming from his body and down the drain. It was only then that he registered a sting of pain from his right palm.

"My hand," Vincent mumbled softly, turning his hand to look at the slice across it. "In the dark, I grabbed the blade."

Toki didn't say anything, but moved to wrap a hand towel around his hand before turning off the shower and maneuvering him out to stand on the bathmat. The blond dried him off before helping him into his usual sleep pants.

"You should have said something. Tamotsu is _not_ going to be pleased," Toki muttered, grabbing Vincent's wrist and looking under the hand towel at the injury. "You're going to need medical attention. Sit down on the lid of the toilet and I'll call someone."

Vincent did as he was told, but became a little annoyed when Toki shut the door behind him as he left. He was curious as to what was going on outside and he really wanted to see Rude again. The other Turk's presence was strangely levelling, like an anchor keeping Vincent tethered to the reality that he kept losing grip of. The only things he could hear from the other room were various sounds of movement, the cleanup crew he guessed. Nobody was speaking though and even if they were, Vincent doubted Rude's voice would be one of them.

_Why is he here anyway? Wasn't this supposed to be a solo mission?_

It was only then Vincent remembered how long it had been since he'd reported back to Tseng... and what that meant.

"Fuck," Vincent breathed out, running his uninjured hand through his wet hair. He had to make a move on the targets soon, or he might end up a target himself. Hopefully, the Turks hadn't given up on him just yet. 

***.***

Rude glanced over as the bathroom door opened, but only the blond came out, pausing to look over all the activity in the room as he pulled the door shut behind him. Rude turned back to the cleaners, watching them drying the just scrubbed polished wood floor. Others had already carried out the rugs that had been ruined, and he was surprised by how hard they worked. Not one of these so called cleaners looked up at all, and they didn't speak a word, even to each other.

"Guard, any problems?" Toki asked, pulling Rude's eyes back to his.

"No, Sir," Rude replied.

A small smile curled the blond's lips as he approached to stand in front of Rude, looking him up and down slowly before he met the Turks gaze evenly. It made Rude a little uncomfortable as this was definitely not the actions or attitude of a slave.

"You learn quickly," the blond said, smile widening. "And you're smart enough to not ask questions. Tamotsu needs more men like you in the upper levels of his private guard. I'll put in a good word for you."

Rude wasn't sure what to say to that, but luckily it seemed no reply was needed as the blond turned away and walked around the cleaners to the other side of the room. Surprisingly, the blond pulled a cell phone from his pocket and quickly hit a few buttons before lifting the device to his ear.

"Clearance yellow, one medic with materia for level 6 injury, Azure Dragon's quarters."

Rude kept his gaze on the cleaners, but his pulse sped up as he heard the blond's words into the telephone. They'd already identified the Vermillion bird as one leader, and the assassin had come from a second leader named Genbu, symbolized by the strange turtle and snake design. Following the logic that all the leaders seemed to have some animal symbol of representation, calling Tamotsu the Azure Dragon only led to one conclusion.

Vincent was the personal pet of not just one of the higher ups, but the third member of the Circle, one of leaders he was supposed to kill.

***.***

Vincent was almost dozing when a sudden knock on the bathroom door startled him back to the present. Standing up, he opened the door to find a woman waiting, her gaze on the floor.

"I am the healer," she said softly, and Vincent stood back to let her enter the bathroom, taking the opportunity to glance out the door and see Rude was still inside the suite, watching the cleaners as they laid a new rug on the floor, apparently almost finished. Toki was standing next to the Turk, but as he began to turn towards the bathroom, Vincent shut the door to avoid their eyes making contact.

That left him in the bathroom with the healer, who was standing over next to the sink now with her eyes again on the floor, waiting silently. Vincent noticed she'd placed a small leather bag on the counter, and he walked over and held out his hand to her, removing the hand towel so she could see his wound.

She gently inspected the injury before turning to pull a materia out of her bag and activating it. It was an odd colored sphere, and Vincent was curious enough to ask what it was when it didn't heal his wound.

"This is a medical sense materia, to check for poisons or foreign objects in the wound. It's not naturally formed, but rather one that has been created by the Circle's development team," she explained, glancing up finally to meet his eyes. "You wound is clean and free of poisons, but healing it will leave a small scar."

Vincent just nodded, watching as she put the first materia away and pulled out a familiar green orb. In moments his wound was no more, only a small red line across his palm left in its place.

"Thank you."

The medic bowed a little in response, a small smile on her lips as she turned to gather her bag. By the time she turned back around, her expression was blank again, and Vincent moved to open the door for her, following her back out into the main room.

"Ah, how did it go?" Toki asked, walking over to Vincent and lifting his hand to inspect the healing. "Hmm, only a small scar. Good," he continued, ignoring the healer as she bowed and left the apartment.

Vincent noticed the cleaners were gone, but Rude was still there, watching Toki inspect his hand. Their eyes met over the blond's bent head and Vincent just stared, wishing, not for the first time, that he could see Rude's eyes to read his expression and get some kind of idea of what his intentions here were.

"He's here until Tamotsu returns and says otherwise. After all, we could be attacked again, though considering it was you who took out the last assassin, it's probably an unnecessary caution. Nevertheless, I don't want to take any chances," Toki stated, meeting Vincent's eyes as he straightened up, blocking off his view of Rude.

Vincent frowned at him, pulling his hand out of the blond's hold and taking a step back.

"Can't he guard in the hallway?" he muttered, turning away from them both and wrapping his arms around his waist. He'd only just remembered that Rude's glasses had a hidden camera in them, and he didn't want to be filmed right now... to have Tseng see him like this.

"No, he can't," Toki responded, sounding far too amused. "Maybe you should lie down if you're feeling so out of sorts, Arashi."

Vincent didn't bother responding, but he did go and crawl into the bed, turning away from both Toki and Rude as he pulled up the covers. He couldn't calm his racing pulse though, fearing having his interactions with Tamotsu filmed by Rude when the slave trader returned. In the four months since he'd become the older man's pet, he hadn't once thought of what Tseng would think of the way he acted with Tamotsu. At first he'd just told himself it was for the mission, but he knew that honestly, his reactions to Tamotsu had never been an act at all. Would Tseng know it too?

***.***

Tamotsu's return took far too long. Rude thanked all the training he'd had in the past for the ability to remain still for hours, as Toki just sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. It was unnerving, the way the blond just relaxed back, leaning on his arms and stared. Rude looked away at first, his eyes on the far wall as he tried to ignore the man who he could still see in his peripheral vision. It was a waste of recording time, filming when nothing was happening, but he felt pinned in place by that gaze, as if he was being measured and judged... and the amusement constantly curling the blond's lips wasn't helping. Reaching up to his glasses to stop the recording just seemed too risky.

This blond reminded Rude of Rufus Shinra. It wasn't the hair or the eye colour either, but more that dominant attitude that people just seemed to obey automatically. Where Rufus wore a mask of bored disinterest, this one wore one of friendly smiles. It was far worse, and kind of creepy in Rude's opinion. This man was no normal slave, that much Rude was sure of. But what exactly was he?

Glancing at Vincent, Rude noticed that his fellow Turk seemed to be finally asleep, his rib cage expanding and contracting at a slow, even pace. It surprised him that the other Turk had managed to go to sleep at all, considering how agitated Vincent had seemed before he had laid down, but then Rude figured maybe his obviously weakened physical state was behind it.

His eyes drawn back yet again to study Toki, Rude watched as one of the blond's hands lifted off the bed, moving ever so slowly to come to rest on Vincent's thigh. There was a blanket in between, but still the movement made Rude tense automatically, his senses registering danger. He'd never felt protective of Valentine before though, and it mentally startled him how strong the reflex was now.

Maybe it was simply a by product of how vulnerable Vincent appeared, how thin and pale he'd become, dark circles under his eyes and a haunted, defeated set to his whole body language. If everyone wasn't constantly calling him by his undercover name, Rude would have guessed he was too far gone to recover. They'd never been close at all and he didn't feel personally upset by the possibility Vincent might be a lost cause... but then again, he still had the urge to walk over there and force the blond to stop touching him.

The conflicting thoughts almost made him frown in confusion, but he managed to contain the expression before it bloomed on his face, although his teeth did grind together a little from the effort. Toki's smile widened a fraction, and then his hand started to move, slipping over Valentine's thigh, out of sight to the front of the sleeping man's body. There was only one place it could be headed, and Rude had to bite his tongue as the urge to stop the blond became almost unbearable.

The door to the room suddenly opened, making Rude jerk a little in surprise, but luckily the blond didn't seem to notice as his own hand jumped away from Valentine and he immediately stood up to greet the returning Tamotsu, eyes focused only on the slave trader.

"Toki, how is he?" Tamotsu demanded, his own eyes on the bed as he strode past the blond without even a glance.

Rude would have found the apparent snub entertaining if not for the shit eating smile Toki directed his way. _What the hell is this guy's deal?_

"He was agitated, so I suggested he lie down. As you can see, he fell asleep eventually. Also, while bathing him, I discovered an injury," Toki replied, pausing as Tamotsu froze with one knee on the bed, eyes darting back to him as the slave trader's expression darkened. "Don't get upset, it's nothing serious, but a healer was required. It would seem he caught the blade meant for your chest with his hand. Only a small scar remains."

Tamotsu's attention was back on Vincent before the blond finished speaking, gently turning the sleeping man onto his back and recovering his right hand from the blankets. Valentine stirred at the movement, opening his eyes a little to gaze up at Tamotsu blearily.

"Master?"

Rude flinched, but luckily nobody was watching him, not even the leader of Tamotsu's private guard that had walked in behind the returning slave trader. Thompson was on his phone, back facing the bed as he rattled off orders to someone over the device. Rude didn't bother listening, too intently focused on his waking co-worker.

"Yes, I'm here my Arashi. How do you feel?" Tamotsu asked, a hand lifting to caress through Valentine's hair gently.

Rude almost turned away, the inclination to do so strong considering how Tseng would react to this apparent intimacy between them. The muscles in his neck twitched with the urge even more so when Valentine smiled up at the Slave Trader affectionately. Rude was no expert in such things, but Valentine looked to be in love... either that or he was an outstanding actor.

"Tired," Vincent replied, breathing in deeply as his eyes fell closed, his head leaning into Tamotsu's touch. "Come to bed?" he added sleepily, his words bringing a smile to the older man's face.

"Soon, pet."

Tamotsu's other hand was still holding the one of Vincent's that had been injured, and as he turned it in his hand to look at the palm, his expression immediately darkened once more.

Vincent's eyes opened again as the hand petting his hair stilled, and he frowned at Tamotsu's expression as the older man ran a finger along the newly healed scar.

"It's nothing," Valentine said softly, meeting the angry eyes that rose to meet his gaze.

"Another marking you is never nothing," Tamotsu replied, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

"It's a mark he received defending his master. Nothing more, nothing less. That still makes it a symbol of his connection to you, however," Toki asserted, the blond glancing around the room to Rude and then to the head of security who had just ended his phone call and turned around. "Tamotsu, your guards await further instruction."

Vincent seemed to jump a little at the reminder, eyes widening as he looked over at Rude before glancing at the other guard as well.

"Toki, handle it for me," Tamotsu said distractedly, his eyes back on Vincent's palm.

"Is there still a threat?" Toki asked, seemingly annoyed by Tamotsu's refusal to handle things himself.

"No, the threat was apparently just another test. One my Arashi passed, thankfully," Tamotsu muttered, his annoyance clear.

Toki raised one eyebrow but said no more on the subject, instead turning to give orders to the head of security who simply nodded before turning towards the door once their conversation was done. Rude was a little relieved when Thompson stopped beside him and told him to replace one of the other guards in the hallway for the night. With a nod, Rude didn't bother looking back as he exited the room and took his place in the hallway. As the door to the room shut and the head of Tamotsu's security team walked away with the guard Rude had replaced, Rude took the opportunity to reach up and adjust his glasses, hitting the off button in the process. 

Settling in a comfortable stance, he pondered whether this recording would be enough to finally push Tseng into making a move. He'd sent all the intel on the layout of this facility that he could collect back to the others days ago, but for some reason Tseng was still waiting. Giving his boss the benefit of the doubt, Rude had guessed he might be waiting until their three targets were clearly identified. Considering what he'd caught on film, that wouldn't be an issue anymore, unless Tseng insisted on giving Vincent more time to complete the mission himself. 

Personally, Rude just wanted to get the job done and go home, so he hoped it would be enough to end this finally, one way or the other.

***.***

Once the guards were gone, Vincent relaxed, relieved to no longer be filmed interacting with Tamotsu. He may have remembered his undercover position and mission, but his feelings for the slave trader were still confused, the real affection coming up when he'd first woken to find Tamotsu there. Vincent was shamed at the thought Tseng would see it... would see it and doubt his loyalty to him and the Turks. Even worse, Vincent was starting to doubt it himself. 

Frowning as these thoughts circled in his head, he vaguely heard Toki saying goodnight and the familiar sounds of him leaving before his attention switched back fully to his worries. He didn't notice Tamotsu was watching his expression intently, his own eyes still on his hand, on the physical proof that he'd risked his own life to save this man. His instincts seemed to have decided to protect, even if his conscious mind hadn't.

"Arashi," Tamotsu said softly, his thumb sweeping gently over the new scar on Vincent's palm as the younger man looked up to meet his master's gaze. "Thank you, for saving my life. I'm so proud of how quickly and efficiently you neutralised the threat. I want to reward you for what you did."

"There's no need for a reward," Vincent replied, finding himself getting lost in those dark brown eyes, the depths pulling him in too deep. "I... I don't ever want to see you harmed."

The statement was pure truth, and it brought a smile to Tamotsu's lips as he leaned in and kissed Vincent sweetly, lifting a hand to cup the side of the younger man's face.

"The day I decided to touch you, is a day I will never regret, my Arashi."

Vincent felt an ache in his chest from the earnest statement, and found himself chasing Tamotsu as he tried to pull back, wanting more of those lips. Luckily, Tamotsu only chuckled at his enthusiasm and paused sitting upright to let Vincent have his way. The older man's hands slipped down to tug off Vincent's pants as they kissed deeply, Vincent manoeuvring to straddle Tamotsu's lap as soon as he was free of the garment.

"I am yours," he mumbled between kisses as Tamotsu's hands moved to caress his thighs, spread wide over the older man's legs. "I will do whatever you wish, my master."

"Anything at all?" Tamotsu teased, one hand slipping in between Vincent's legs to begin slowly fondling his cock, while the other lifted to play in his hair. "Even if it's something you haven't done before?"

"Yes," Vincent insisted, his hips moving so he could thrust into that hand and speed up the pace. "Anything you want, it's yours tonight. Just fuck me before you finish with me. Take me and claim me... as my reward."

"That's all you're asking for?" Tamotsu purred, his smile wide as he watched Vincent gyrate on his lap. "Such a good pet, to ask for something that you know I want too."

Vincent nodded, his hips setting a rhythm that felt wonderful as Tamotsu let him set the pace. He was soon breathing fast, face flushed as the older man just watched him, seemingly enjoying his pleasure and only interrupting from time to time for a quick kiss. Vincent wanted more, wanted the kissing to be deep and demanding, just as he hoped the sex would eventually be.

"Do you remember that time back home, when you had four fingers inside of you and you still wanted more?" Tamotsu asked, eyes half closed as his hand squeezed a little too tightly around Vincent's cock for a moment, to get his attention. "Your own finger and three of mine?'

"Yes," Vincent replied, licking over his lips to moisten them as his mouth went a little dry at the memory. "Felt so good... so full."

"I'm glad you remember it fondly as I've been thinking of it lately and wanting to explore it further. Would you like that, my pet? Your ass so full that you feel as if you'll burst from the pleasure?"

"Hng... yes," Vincent mumbled, eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open, his hips moving faster as Tamotsu's hand on his cock began to match his pace. "Please master, fill me, fuck me."

Tamotsu chuckled, leaning in to kiss Vincent slowly, his lips soft and gentle as Vincent struggled to mimic the reduced pace. His body was already so hot, his need rising steadily, and Tamotsu's strokes to his cock were only getting faster, despite the slow kiss. It was torturous, but in a very good way, and Vincent could do nothing but let the older man have his way.

By the time their tongues touched, Vincent couldn't hold back a moan, his cock already aching with the need for release... but then suddenly the strokes ceased and that hand withdrew. Vincent could only voice his desperation in a mumbled whine, as Tamotsu was still kissing him, more aggressive now as the hand in his hair gripped tight.

Tamotsu bit his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before leaning back a little, his smile gone and a hunger in his eyes. Vincent's heart was beating so fast that all he could hear was his own pulse, surprise mixing with his arousal and leaving him frozen in place... until the sudden feel of another's lips on his tattoo made his eyes widen in alarm.

"Shhh," Tamotsu crooned, the arm around Vincent's waist holding him firm as the one in his hair prevented him from turning around. "Look at me, only me. That's all that matters here and now. I'm about to fuck you and nothing else but that means anything."

Vincent could only stare at his master as the lips on his tailbone turned into a tongue, licking slowly as a lubed finger slipped down the cleft of his ass and circled his entrance teasingly. He knew it wasn't Tamotsu's finger but his body still reacted to the touches as if it was, his master all he could see and smell, so overwhelming as he tried to process why this was happening... and who the other person behind him was.

The sudden feel of that finger entering Vincent made him hiss, his muscles tight as the fear of the unknown made his whole body tense. Tamotsu smirked at him, leaning in to nip his ear as his hold on Vincent tightened. 

"You said that you were completely mine. That anything I told you to do, you would," Tamotsu whispered in his ear. "So just relax. I'll be in you soon, just like you wanted."

"M-master," Vincent stuttered, the finger inside of him moving now as his body started to accept the intrusion. By the time a second finger pushed inside, Vincent's cock was back with the program, hard and aching despite the wrongness that curled deep inside him from those phantom hands. The pleasure was very real, and he couldn't help but start to push back, eyes on his master as the grip in his hair softened.

"Your eyes stay on me and you don't move, understood?" Tamotsu ordered as the arm around Vincent's waist withdrew and the hand in his hair finally released its hold. "Well, you can move your hips, but nothing else. I do love the way your hips dance when you've got an ass full."

Vincent could feel his face heating up more at the words, but he did as ordered nevertheless, keeping his eyes on Tamotsu as the older man lay back flat on the bed, taking off his shirt before throwing it carelessly away. Vincent's eyes took in all that revealed skin, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of those dragons, memories of tracing the designs with his tongue filling his mind.

"Such a good boy," Tamotsu murmured, hands moving to squeeze Vincent's thighs again. "Now kneel up a little so I can take off my pants."

With a nod, Vincent complied, the person behind him not even pausing his fingers as he moved, the digits continuing to fuck him at a steady pace. Tamotsu reached under him and undid his pants, pushing them down to his thighs before he stopped and smirked up at Vincent again.

"Would you pull them off the rest of the way with your free hand, Toki?" 

Vincent's eyes widened again at the revelation of who was behind him, and his body tensed once more, the fingers inside of him stilling in response to the sudden constriction.

"So cruel," Toki's voice chuckled from behind, and surprisingly Tamotsu joined in the laughter, leaving Vincent feeling like a fool between them. He closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't allowed to move, but feeling the need to escape somehow as he felt Tamotsu's pants being roughly tugged off under him.

"Arashi, I thought I told you to keep looking at me?" Tamotsu chastised, laughter falling away.

Vincent felt a wave of anger sweep through him, and stayed with his eyes closed as he tried to push it down. The humiliation had already started to soften his cock, the mood, for him at least, ruined. Tamotsu had never laughed at his expense before, not like this.

"Give him a moment," Toki murmured from behind, his fingers starting to move again despite Vincent's tenseness... and Vincent only found them disturbing now as they forced their way in and out of him.

"Arashi," Toki murmured, moving closer from behind and making Vincent twitch as he felt the blond's breath on the back of his neck. "You're taking things personally again. Didn't we speak about this, just yesterday?"

"That was about others, not master," Vincent growled back at him, eyes still squeezed closed and anger clear in his voice.

He didn't see the surprised way Tamotsu suddenly looked at him, all amusement gone... or the raised eyebrow Toki directed at the other man over Vincent's shoulder.

"Why are you angry, little storm?" Toki asked, his chin resting on Vincent's shoulder as the fingers within him stilled. "Does my touch offend you so?"

"No... yes... I mean, that's not it," Vincent muttered, huffing out a breath in frustration. It was so hard to explain the source of his distress when it was such a jumble in his mind and much of what was bothering him, he could not voice. The mission, the Turks sudden appearance, Tseng's possible response to what happened tonight, his feelings for Tamotsu and just who it was he would be required to kill... all these thoughts warred within him, making it near impossible for him to stay calm and just obey as he usually did. 

Nevertheless, he pushed everything to the back of his mind, trying to focus on the issue at hand, at least for now. 

"Others humiliating me means nothing, but master doing it with you, as if I'm just some kind of joke... just a worthless amusement for you both to laugh at?"

"Oh, no, no," Tamotsu quickly insisted, sitting up and forcing Vincent to sit back more, pushing Toki's body up tight against his back. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with Tamotsu, all the earlier amusement on his master's face thankfully gone. "That's not what this is at all, pet," Tamotsu insisted, both hands coming up to cup Vincent's face. "You just looked so adorably startled that I couldn't help but laugh. Honestly, you're so beautiful always, but you show so little emotion. To see so much all of a sudden? Well, it's hard to resist the temptation to force a reaction from you, or enjoying it when I finally get to see strong emotions in your expression."

"Also, Tamotsu has a sadistic sense of humour. It's not his fault, really," Toki added in Vincent's ear. "His upbringing was questionable at best."

Tamotsu snorted at Toki's words, rolling his eyes at the blond.

"Yes, I was raised by questionable methods. That's certainly one way to put it," Tamotsu added sarcastically, huffing a little as Toki began to chuckle behind Vincent. This time though, Tamotsu did not join in, instead ignoring the blond to meet Vincent's eyes steadily. "You are no joke to me. Even before tonight, you were something special, someone I needed by my side. What you did tonight simply confirmed your value and proved it to others who still doubted. I love you, my dear Arashi, and I'm so very pleased you are mine."

The declaration of love made Vincent's heart ache with how much he felt for this man, and his expression softened as Tamotsu leaned in and kissed him deeply, demonstrating his feelings and sweeping the younger man away with his passion. Vincent was so lost in the moment he didn't even think to object as Toki's fingers began to move again, or notice the addition of a third digit inside of him.

When Tamotsu leaned back slowly to lie on the bed again, Vincent followed without pause, his hands slipping up into the older man's hair as he kissed him with every ounce of the affection he truly felt. Tamotsu had never before let him be so aggressive, had never submitted himself to him in any kiss the way he was doing right now, and it was maddeningly arousing for Vincent to be given such a gift.

In the moment, it didn't matter who they were or why they were here.

Even the feel of those digits inside of him spreading wide and stretching him almost painfully didn't make him pause, Tamotsu too distracting as the older man wrapped his arms around Vincent tightly. The young Turk's own hands pulled tight in his master's hair, making Tamotsu moan and driving Vincent's arousal higher as his hips pressed down against his lover's.

The sudden feel of Toki leaning over him from behind made Vincent finally pause though, but then Tamotsu's arms tightened around his torso again and the power play of the kiss changed completely. Vincent opened his eyes to find his master's dark ones staring back at him, but he could only make a muffled sound of protest with their lips still pressed so tightly together as something began to push inside of him along with all those fingers. He was entered slowly but steadily, and all he could do was try to gasp in air as his body protested the invasion.

"Such a stubborn beauty you have entrapped, Seiryū," Toki hissed as he continued to push in, ignoring Vincent's wriggling protests as he gripped the younger man's hips tightly with one hand. "Then again, you always have liked them with a bit of fight."

By the time Tamotsu finally let Vincent break the kiss, the blond was fully seated inside of him and all he could do was suck in breaths deeply, trying to calm himself down and think. His brain was refusing to cooperate though, all his senses too focused on being so full... and how along with Toki's cock, there were still fingers in his ass as well, wriggling around the edge as the blond thankfully waited for Vincent to adjust to such an invasion.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who taught me the pleasure of such a choice, Kōryū," Tamotsu replied to the blond before smiling affectionately up at Vincent and leaning in close enough to kiss the younger man on the nose. "Relax, my sweet Arashi. You'll never be able to fit me in as well if you don't."

Vincent had been trying to work out what the deal was with these new names the two were calling each other, both titles vaguely tugging a memory he was trying to recall past the shock of the moment. Tamotsu's words quickly ended all those thoughts though, the young Turk's mind zeroing in on only one thing.

"Y-you as well?!" he stammered, eyes wide as panic swept over him. Then Toki began to move and Vincent's brain short circuited, all his concentration centering on the burning feeling of too much as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Distract him or this won't happen," Toki murmured in warning, the movements he was making so small but still enough to render Vincent incapable of anything near coherency. It wasn't as painful as he thought it should be... but it wasn't exactly pleasure either. It was like being stuck somewhere in between, pulled back and forth on the brink of both.

"Remember, my sweet Arashi, that time I took a video of you coming? Bouncing on my cock and looking so beautiful?" Tamotsu said softly, his hands releasing their hold on Vincent's body and sliding up to his face, cupping his cheeks again gently. "I watch it all the time, whenever I'm away from you and my longing for you becomes too strong. To see you so lost in pleasure, riding my cock and thinking of nothing but me, is so soothing."

"Tamotsu," Vincent managed to mumble, eyes opening a little to look down at his master. The memories of that day spilled over his thoughts as their eyes locked together, and Vincent relaxed despite his fears, Toki's cock beginning to slide in and out of him smoothly as his body finally adjusted.

"Yes, my dear one. You are always in my thoughts, and I shared your wish that time, to see you so full that it was almost unbearable. I wish to grant you that experience today. The experience of so much pleasure that it's almost too much."

Vincent bit his bottom lip as Toki's cock slid in deep and hit his prostate, forcing a muffled moan to spill forth. It was definitely feeling good now, even if his face blushed red from how easy it seemed for the blond behind him to fit in so much, those fingers wriggling and pushing and spreading him even more.

"Such a good boy. My precious, beautiful Arashi," Tamotsu whispered, those spidery fingers Vincent loved so much, creeping back into his hair and pulling him down for another kiss. 

There were no more words for a time, Vincent too intent on trying to keep that kiss going, even as Toki thrust into him harder, jolting his kiss with Tamotsu apart time and time again. When the blond finally paused, Vincent took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, reveling in Tamotsu's apparent submission once again as he let the younger man have his way. Even when Vincent felt those wriggly fingers pull out of his ass, and something bigger press against him, he still didn't stop the kiss, simply moaning into Tamotsu's mouth as the older man pushed into him as well.

Finally the kiss broke, Vincent's need for air became too much, and he gasped in breaths desperately, hiding his face in Tamotsu's neck. It did feel good, mind-blowingly good, to be so full. There was still that burn bordering on pain, but it was overwhelmed by the pleasurable, perverted feel of those two throbbing cocks, buried so deeply inside of him.

Vincent was trying so hard to just breath that when one of those cocks moved, pulling back sharply before pushing in hard, he was caught by the sudden rush of pleasure and came instantly. Arms held him through his orgasm, even if he couldn't tell anymore who's were who's, and in the moment, he didn't really care anymore. The security they brought as they caressed and comforted was the only thing that registered until he slumped in place, energy drained.

"No passing out yet. The fun's only just begun," Toki chuckled in his ear. Vincent frowned against Tamotsu's neck, confused in his bliss as to what the blond meant... but then both cocks inside of him began to move. All he could do was hold on to Tamotsu as his body was swept away in the pleasure once more, every movement too much as his over sensitised body tried to cope with the overload.

All sense of time fled as the assault on his senses continued, seemingly going on forever as he was jolted back and forth between both men, his own arousal returning to ache in sync with his racing heart. 

When finally he felt Tamotsu falter in his rhythm, signalling his approaching orgasm, Vincent managed enough coherency to begin sucking on his master's neck to try and hide his own moans. The feel of Tamotsu's seed finally filling him dragged a second orgasm from Vincent's worn body, making him bite down on Tamotsu's neck reflexively. Luckily, Toki followed only a few beats later, and finally Vincent relaxed as he stopped biting and apologetically licked the purple mark he'd left behind.

When both men pulled out of him moments later, Vincent's backside began to ache, muscles cramping... even if he had no energy left to do anything more than whimper at the pain.

"Shhh, my love," Tamotsu reassured him, a hand carding through his hair and petting him affectionately. "Sleep now and leave the rest to us."

Vincent barely heard the words before he slipped into unconsciousness.

***.***


	8. Chapter 8

When Vincent woke the next morning, he sighed happily, pleasantly surprised to not wake up alone for once... until his mind finally registered that the body curled around him wasn't the one it should be. Sitting up and pushing himself backwards clumsily, he almost fell off the bed in his haste to move away. The sudden sharp pain from his backside didn't help, and ironically, it was Toki's sudden grip on his wrist that stopped him tumbling backwards off the bed in the end.

"It's a shame your senses kicked in so quickly. That was rather nice until you realized I wasn't him," the blond chuckled, letting go when Vincent regained his balance and tugged his arm away.

"Why are you still here?" Vincent demanded, glaring tiredly at the other man as he pulled the sheet more securely over himself, trying to ignore how much his ass hurt.

"Your last test is today and Tamotsu insisted I accompany you. His trust in the others is rather... well, diminished at present, to say the least. My job is to make sure they stick to the rules for this last one," Toki replied, smiling as Vincent's frown grew. "Now don't pout, Arashi. You're very lucky your master cares for you so much."

Vincent looked away, trying to ignore how much he ached, the physical pain a constant reminder of the night before. Spending the whole day with Toki after _that_ was like adding insult to injury... salt into a wound. Vincent still didn't understand the strange relationship this blond seemed to have with Tamotsu, or why his master had insisted he let the blond fuck him when no other was allowed to... as if Toki was special.

"No time to angst over things right now, Arashi. Go and shower while I chase up our breakfast. Or would you like me to bathe you again, as I did yesterday?"

The question was accompanied by a smirk, and Vincent only glared harder in response before forcing himself upright, trying his best to hide just how sore he was as he carefully made his way into the bathroom. At least in the shower, he'd have time to get his head together in peace and try to mentally prepare for whatever lay ahead.

***.***

Tseng was half way through his morning coffee when a courier arrived with a delivery for Elena. She sat across from him at the table in the kitchen as she opened the parcel, as curious as he was to what was so important that it couldn't be sent by normal mail service like the rest of Rude's messages. Inside was a letter in Rude's familiar script, plus a small wrapped gift.

"Okay, so this says it's a gift for my birthday, and he hopes it reminds me of all the reasons I have to move forward into the future without doubt," Elena murmured after a time, putting the letter down. "There's more that's in code, but I think we should open the present first."

Tseng nodded, watching as Elena unwrapped the small gift and opened the jewelry box she found inside. Pulling out a small pendant, she looked it over for a moment before passing it to Tseng.

"Looks like you have another video to watch. Something interesting must have happened."

Tseng finished his coffee, turning the pendant over in his hands slowly as Elena's attention went back to the letter. The jewelry piece was something they were all familiar with, Reno having designed and made it himself. Its purpose was to conceal the data chips from Rude's glasses, and it was surprisingly sedate and classy, considering the redheads usual tastes. 

It fit perfectly in with Rude's cover story, that Elena was his dead brother's widow who he wrote to regularly and financially supported. While any letters or gifts he sent out were obviously checked over by the criminal organization's security staff, the pendant was so small that he doubted anyone ever gave it more than a cautionary glance before passing it through security checks. It was after all, only around the size of Tseng's thumbnail and opened up to show a picture of Elena's fictional dead husband inside. Under the small photo, stuck to its back, was the tiny data chip, itself so thin that detection was impossible unless one knew it was there to begin with.

"Have ta say, I'm still pretty proud a that," Reno announced, entering the room in just his pants and no shirt, a towel hanging over one shoulder. His hair was still damp from the shower, but at least he'd dried it enough that it wasn't dripping on the floor this time.

"You should be. It really is a high quality piece," Tseng responded, taking the small toolkit Reno passed him and pulling out a thin piece of wire that he used to pop out the small photo and retrieve the chip from behind it. "Didn't you design the data chip too?"

"With a little help from me," Elena added, looking up at Reno who smirked back at her. "Well, to be honest I did most of the glasses and Reno did most of the data chip."

Tseng looked up and managed a small smile. "Then you both should be proud. This may be our first time using them in the field, but so far they've worked perfectly."

"Shinra technology at its finest," Reno muttered sarcastically, getting a chuckle from Elena as she went back to decoding the letter.

"Turk technology at it's finest, you mean. I'd prefer it if the Shinra corporation never learns this exists," Tseng corrected, glancing at Reno as he walked over and sat down at the end of the table.

"Sure thing, boss. They'd only steal it and take all the credit anyway," the redhead agreed as he tilted his chair back and put his feet up on the table.

Tseng ignored the rudeness, his mind too occupied already by the possibilities of what could be on the small chip in his hand. Frowning, he left the other two in the kitchen and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. Luckily, it was protocol that he watch all recordings first, and only show the others if their judgment or opinion was needed, as he didn't think he could pull off keeping up an unaffected front if this had something bad happening to Vincent on it.

It had, after all, taken him a good half an hour to recover his usual mask of professionalism after watching the only other video Rude had delivered.

Sitting at the desk in his room, he opened his laptop and hit a key to bring it out of standby before plugging the data chip into the adaptor already plugged into one of his USB drives. It only took a moment to read the device, but when the file came up on the screen, Tseng was a little startled by how long it was.

Before he pressed play he got up and retrieved his cigarettes and an ashtray, deciding he'd more than likely need at least one before this was over.

***.***

By the time Vincent got out of the shower, breakfast was waiting, Toki already sitting down and eating his own. With just a towel around his waist, Vincent joined him, doing his best to hide the pain as he lowered himself slowly into his seat and began eating on automatic. Whatever today's test would be, he figured having something in his stomach would help.

"You're sore from last night?" Toki suddenly asked, making Vincent almost choke on his food. 

He frowned at the blond for a moment but then nodded, figuring that lying was pointless, all things considered. 

"Once you're done eating, I'll heal you, then you can dress," Toki added, finishing his own meal and moving to the cupboard to retrieve Vincent's clothes. The blond was already dressed himself, in his usual uniform as Tamotsu's slave, and he pulled out a similar set of clothes for Vincent and put them on the end of the bed as the younger man finished his meal.

Standing up, Vincent held his towel in place, feeling awkward at the prospect of dressing in front of Toki, the previous night's activities making him feel even more uncomfortable around the blond rather than decreasing the feeling.

"Come on, there's nothing of you I haven't seen before at this point, Arashi," the blond teased, grinning as Vincent growled at him. "Fine, keep your towel on while I heal you and then I'll leave the room while you dress. Good enough?"

Vincent nodded, watching as Toki pulled a small materia orb from the bedside table draw.

"Why didn't you just heal me with that last night?" he asked, meeting the blond's eyes as he walked over to stand in front of him. He felt a little light headed suddenly, but put it down to the constant ache in his backside and the quickly forming headache he was trying to ignore.

"Do you mean your hand? Your wound had to be checked for poisons. Also, professional healers tend to leave a smaller scar, and Tamotsu is rather picky about you being marked," Toki explained, putting his arms around Vincent's waist. "Now hold still."

Both of the blond's hands came to rest on Vincent's ass, and he glared at the blond as he put his own on the other man's shoulders to keep his balance. Toki only smirked back at him before activating the healing orb against the cleft of his behind.

The tingling sensation spiked up his spine from his backside like electricity, making Vincent gasp a little as his legs went numb, his body feeling momentarily paralyzed as he slumped against the blond. He ended up with his head on Toki's shoulder as he breathed in deeply and tried to regain his equilibrium, the blond's strong arms supporting him with little effort.

In the moment he felt so helpless, and he tried to wriggle away a little, the press of Toki's dressed body against his own, only clad in a towel, a little too much.

"Hush, just wait a moment and let yourself recover before you move," Toki whispered, one arm moving around Vincent's waist to keep him in place as the second stayed on his behind. "I won't do anything to you, so don't worry. Well, not unless you want me to."

Vincent growled at the tease, but stayed where he was, despite the chuckle his reaction caused. His body really needed the time to recover, and he knew it was only the uncomfortable feeling he always got around this man that made him want to move, not any real danger. After all, Toki had never tried to take advantage of him before, in any way.

A few minutes ticked by, and eventually memories of the night before began flitting through Vincent's mind, making his cock begin to awaken despite how awkward he felt in the moment. It was embarrassing, and he didn't want Toki to notice, so he tried to put more weight on his legs and see if he could stand. All the movement did though was make Toki hold him a little tighter, pressing Vincent's erection against the blond's thigh and making his arousal obvious to the other man.

"Let me go," Vincent muttered, keeping his face pressed into the blond's shoulder in mortification.

"But it's so nice, holding you like this," Toki replied, the usual smug amusement absent from his tone for once, replaced with a softness Vincent liked even less. "Being embraced is so rare for me. Can't you just allow me to have this, just for a moment more?"

Vincent swallowed nervously, feeling guilty that he still didn't want this to continue no matter how innocent it appeared to be. Honestly, despite all the endless teasing, Toki had been good to him over their time together. He was always calm and never got angry... never treated Vincent like he was less and was always looking after him with a patient, if stubborn demeanor. If only Vincent wasn't so inexplicably aroused right now, he would have agreed just out thankfulness for the kindness he'd received.

"Tamotsu wouldn't like it," Vincent finally whispered, embarrassed by his own feeble attempt to object.

"Tamotsu isn't here," Toki replied immediately, pulling their bodies closer and causing Vincent's cock to ache as it rubbed between them.

Vincent tensed but didn't otherwise fight any further, confused by how strong his body was reacting. The hand on his ass squeezed, pulling their hips together even tighter, and Vincent couldn't contain the whimper at the sudden feel of a matching erection pushing into his stomach.

"Toki," Vincent protested weakly, his body somehow feeling weaker with every minute that passed. The blond didn't say anything this time, instead starting a line of kisses up the side of Vincent's neck slowly, the slight touch of tongue between every press of lips, a tease that sent tingles down Vincent's spine. He felt so sensitive to every touch, his body reacting as it never had before to the blond, despite the annoyance that curled inside him at the realization that the so called innocent hug wasn't innocent at all. 

Toki's lips worked their way to his jaw and those blue eyes met his own, too much intensity shining back at him, the gaze as strong as the arms that held him immobile. It was something Vincent had never felt before from this man, a dominance that made him suddenly fearful as he realized that something was very wrong.

Vincent opened his lips to try and voice his objections once more, Tamotsu's face appearing in his mind to remind him of just who he was supposed to belong too... but Toki stole away his words with a kiss that was overwhelmingly aggressive. Vincent could only whimper into the blond's mouth as his towel fell away and Toki's hands were then everywhere at once, stealing away the illusion that he had a choice here.

For a time Vincent's thoughts spun and his consciousness stumbled, only to return for him to find himself lying on his back on the bed, Toki looking down at him with a too serious expression. Vincent's arms lay uselessly on either side of him, and no matter how hard he tried, they refused to lift from the bed and push the other man away.

It was only then his muddled thoughts focused on one explanation. His breakfast must have been drugged.

"No," Vincent managed to mumble, determined to at least voice his objection, even if all other avenues of opposition had been neutralized. "Stop."

"Oh, do keep muttering your protests. I do so love it when my meals beg," Toki chuckled, his hands running down Vincent's chest before spreading his legs wide. "Such a pretty doll you are, all just for me... and look at how much your body wants this."

Vincent squeezed his eyes closed as one of Toki's hands took a hold of his cock, stroking it slowly as the other lifted his balls and fondled them slowly. He was already breathing hard, his mind confused by the mix of desire and disgust coursing through his veins. It was so different from every experience he'd ever had with Tamotsu. Yes, he'd been drugged by his master many times, but Tamotsu's touch had never felt wrong, not even when it wasn't welcomed.

This time everything was wrong. His body might be physically aroused, but it was all false, a chemical reaction that his mind objected to so strongly that it caused tears to collect in his eyes from the sheer frustration of not being able to stop it.

"T-Tam... otsu," Vincent gasped as the strokes on his cock sped up. He wanted to at least wipe away the tears that overflowed and ran from his eyes, but even that was denied him as his limbs remained paralyzed.

"He is far away right now, little storm. Nobody can save you," Toki purred, leaning up over him to kiss his lips as those hands kept working him, his body reacting positively as if it was no longer his own. "I can do whatever I want to you, and nobody will ever know. Not even you."

Vincent frowned at the last part, wanting to question what it meant...but then the blond tried to kiss him again and he concentrated instead on clamping his teeth together to prevent that tongue from entering his mouth. Toki pulled back and directed an expression of disapproval at him when he discovered Vincent's small measure of defiance.

"For that, I'm going to make you come more than once, little whore," Toki informed him, his smirk reappearing. "You won't remember this, but for now I'll let you in on a little secret. I like it when you fight back. It only makes me want you more. That's why I'm doing this right now... because every time I take you, you fight me in any way possible. It's a shame you never remember all the fun we've had together... Vincent."

Vincent's eyes widened at the use of his real name, but then he was entered suddenly, hard and without preparation, and all he could do was scream through his clenched teeth.

***.***

Reno stood in the hallway, leaning on the wall and staring at Tseng's closed door. It'd been over two hours since the older man had entered to watch the video Rude had sent, and Reno couldn't help but worry, even if he wouldn't admit it to Elena. She, on the other hand, had sent him to find out what was going on, always mothering them all. Reno had come rather than argue, but now he was here, his feet wouldn't take him the final steps to complete his intention.

Despite their previous drunken conversations, Reno didn't feel he had the right to interfere. After all, he didn't even recall those talks with Tseng, only knowing about them at all from Elena's second hand reminders. It was frustrating... as if he'd lost something in not remembering because of his own drunken stupor. Tseng was a hard man to get close to, and if he'd made progress, it was such a waste to not recall it.

Pulling out a cigarette, Reno sighed, leaning back on the wall and staring at the ceiling. He hated that part of himself, that forgot everything once he was past a certain level of intoxication. It made him wonder what else he'd forgotten, how many important things he'd lost to the blur that took all his pain and fears away for just a little while.

More than anything though, he missed Rude so much right now that all he could do was yearn for that familiar presence beside him that always comforted in ways he couldn't even explain.

The sudden opening of Tseng's door startled him so much that he dropped his cigarette, and by the time he'd grabbed it off the carpet, swearing at his own clumsiness, Tseng was standing before him.

It was the first time the older man had ever avoided his gaze.

"Take this to Elena. I want you both to watch the parts I've noted here, in particular," Tseng ordered, passing Reno the memory chip and a piece of paper covered in his familiar neat script. "We move tomorrow night."

Reno was still processing the last part, about to ask why, but the questions died on his lips. Tseng met his eyes once before turning away and going back into his room, shutting the door quietly as if nothing was wrong... but Reno had seen the redness in those eyes and knew what it meant.

The realization that Tseng had been crying felt like a punch to the gut, and Reno could only stare at the closed door to his boss' room and try to breath around the shock, his mind unable to move past it for a few minutes.

Eventually though, the ache of his own outstretched arm pulled his focus back, and he stared at the note in his hand, his thumb pressing down so hard on the data chip that it indented the sheet of paper.

With one long inhale and then exhale of breath, the redhead turned and headed back down the stairs to Elena.

***.***

Vincent awoke slowly, frowning at how hard it was to move his stiff body. Then he remembered last night, how he'd been taken by both Tamotsu and Toki at once, and the lack of soreness in other areas led him to come to one conclusion. Somebody must have healed him while he was unconscious, causing the stiffness and the grogginess he was struggling to awaken through. 

With a sigh he managed to roll over slowly, opening his eyes and squinting into the too bright room.

"Finally you awaken, Arashi," Toki's cheerful voice greeted, making Vincent wish he was still asleep. He glared over at the blond standing beside the bed, only getting a chuckle in return. "You may not be a morning person, but it's almost lunchtime anyway, and we have an appointment to keep."

"What?" Vincent mumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his hair clumsily to try and subdue the tangles.

"Your last test, remember? It was pushed back to this afternoon," Toki informed him cheerily. "You already showered this morning, so get dressed and we'll go. Oh, here, I got you coffee. I figured you'd need it after you passed out after breakfast this morning."

"I did?" Vincent asked, taking the coffee held out to him and sipping it. A few vague memories came to mind, of showering and eating earlier and he blinked down into his cup, wondering why they were so disjointed.

"Seriously, I didn't think we wore you out that badly last night," Toki teased, chuckling when Vincent glared at him again. "I was a little concerned when you passed out after I healed you, but luckily word came that your appointment had been delayed, so I let you sleep off your exhaustion."

Vincent mentally shrugged off his concerns, considering everything that had happened the night before. First the assassin, then the sex... all things considered, he was probably lucky he only felt tired.

"Toki, what can you tell me about this test?" he asked, deciding he might as well try to find out as much as he could. Tamotsu never wanted to talk about the tests, but maybe Toki would be different.

"I can tell you that you'll be meeting a man called Byakko," Toki informed him, moving to sit on the end of the bed. "He's one of the leaders, so do be respectful."

Vincent nodded, mentally cataloging that he must be the third member of the circle, one of the targets he was meant to take out. It was a concern that the second one, Genbu, had only sent an assassin so Vincent hadn't been able to see him, but at least this time, he would be meeting Byakko in person.

"Other than that, I'm not permitted to tell you anything," Toki continued, watching Vincent as he added, "But I will tell you that this test will have nothing to do with sex, at least."

Finishing his coffee and passing the empty cup to Toki, Vincent wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried by that fact. Sighing, he figured there was no point in delaying the inevitable any further in any case.

"I'll just clean my teeth," Vincent muttered before grabbing his clothes from the blond and heading to the bathroom. He had a strong urge to be as far away from Toki as possible right now, and the few minutes reprieve made him feel better as he brushed his teeth and hair, and then washed his face. 

Shrugging off the sensation as a side effect of the threesome the night before, Vincent pulled his self control back into line and finally left the bathroom to face whatever waited for him in the last test.

***.***

Rude woke up to the sound of water running, the guard next door's habit of showering at odd times, rousing him from his sleep. Glancing at the clock, he gave up on getting anymore slumber as it was only an hour before he was due to wake up anyway. Sitting up, he ran over the events of last night once more, hoping his early morning message to the other Turks had gotten through unhindered.

He was sick of this tiny closet that passed as his quarters here, and being a light sleeper, he hadn't had a decent night sleep since they came to the mountain mansion. At least he didn't have to share a room though, leaving him free to code the messages he needed to in peace. The one this morning had taken away precious time to sleep, when he'd only been given a little to recover from last nights disruption as it was. It'd be worth it though, if it ended this quicker and got him home, back to his much beloved apartment in Midgar.

Standing up, Rude managed an awkward stretch, his fingertips touching the roof as he stretched his shoulders to their limit. Exhaling, he was careful as he brought them back down, managing to avoid knocking anything down in the too small space. One step forward and he was at his mini fridge, pulling out milk and turning on the kettle on top so he could have his morning coffee.

The sudden knock on his door before the water had even boiled made him scowl for a moment, but he quickly pulled his expression back to bored disinterest before taking another three steps to the door to see who it was.

"I thought I heard you up and about," Thompson said in greeting, his face it's usual unexpressive mask. Rude couldn't help but think he would have made a great Turk if he wasn't already the head of Tamotsu's personal security team. Out of all the guards, Rude liked him the best simply because he was always professional and competent. "You've been reassigned, effective immediately. I need to see you in my office to go over the details. Half an hour good for you?"

"Yes," Rude replied, frowning a little. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Something right, apparently," Thompson replied. "It's a promotion, not a demotion. See you in half an hour."

Rude watched the other man walk away, still frowning as he shut the door. Walking back over to make his coffee, he pondered the fact that the only cause for this had to be connected to Toki's recommendation. The fact someone who was supposed to be a slave had so much sway in the organization only cemented his earlier observations that there was much more to the blond than met the eye. At least now he knew that mentioning his concerns in his message to the other Turks was justified.

Leaving thoughts of Toki behind for now, he quickly dressed, finishing his coffee and heading out to see if he could grab some lunch before he found out what his new duties would be.

***.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to kickcows, for putting up with my constant whining as I beat this chapter into submission. Seriously, I wouldn't even put up with me if I were you. lol You're the best!

Vincent followed Toki stiffly, trying not to let the older man get under his skin. He only felt worse to have the blond along, his presence grating on the Turk's nerves and making it harder to keep up his poker face. Luckily, Toki wasn't bothering him at present, simply leading the way to a part of the mansion Vincent hadn't been in before.

The west wing was as lavish as all the rest, and Vincent followed Toki silently until they came to a set of glass doors leading outside, the blond stopping and turning to him.

"Remember this is a test, and Byakko one of the leaders. He is beautiful and charming... but a predator, so beware," Toki murmured, face so serious that Vincent swallowed nervously, unused to the lack of teasing from the blond.

"Byakko... the white tiger?" Vincent asked, remembering his mother's tales enough to recall the four compass point guardians. As Toki nodded, Vincent frowned, ticking off the names in his head. Suzaku the red bird of the south, Genbu the turtle entwined with a snake of the north, Byakko the white tiger of the west, and... Vincent felt suddenly sick to his stomach as the last piece of the puzzle slotted in to place. The guardian of the east was symbolized by the azure dragon, exactly like the ones twisting around Tamotsu's torso. "Wait," he managed, stopping Toki who was about to open the doors and continue on.

"What is it, Arashi?" the blond asked, lips curling into that familiar smirk.

"The Azure dragon... called Seiryū. It's Tamotsu, isn't it?" Vincent asked, paling at the possibility. He was supposed to kill the three leaders of the organization, but if there was four... did that mean he was supposed to kill Tamotsu too?

Toki's smirk slipped away, a softer expression gracing his face.

"You are too curious for your own good. Forget all of that for now. This meeting will test your mental strength like no other. The rest we will deal with after, so let it go. This is no time to be distracted."

Vincent pushed down the ache in his chest, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing in deeply.

"All right," Vincent muttered, opening his eyes and hardening himself for whatever lay ahead. "We'll talk about this after. For now... lead the way."

"Good boy," Toki approved, but before Vincent could even snarl at him over the reply, the blond opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, leaving him to swallow down his annoyance and follow.

***.***

Rude didn't pause to think things through until he was back inside his room, the door shut and locked behind him. In one hand he held an envelope from Elena, ready for him to decode. In the other, the official documents of his transferal to Suzaku's side of the organization. A cover, of course, his promotion being about him moving from guard to spy... and this transfer placing him in Suzaku's entourage to gather information for Tamotsu.

He knew this was bullshit, that something was up, and he also knew that all of it led back to that smirking blond, Toki. But he had no option but to nod and follow orders like a good organization employee, to go where he was ordered and do what he'd been told to.

Still, the red bird was someone he wasn't looking forward to meeting, considering all he'd heard about her from the other guards. She was one of the leaders, as toxic as she was beautiful and master of the drug development, creation and distribution side of the organization. 

Rude grinned for a moment, remembering the uncomfortable look on Thompson's face as he'd laid out so much information for him, telling him straight that Tamotsu wanted a man on the inside, as close to Suzaku as he could get. All he had to do was guard, as he had been previously for Tamotsu, and keep his eyes and ears open. He was also told it would be in his own best interests to avoid any sexual involvement with the red bird.

Easy enough, considering Rude just wanted to wring her neck and go home. Disinterest was his speciality, after all.

Grin still in place, Rude sat down and started decoding Elena's letter, deciding to take advantage of the hour he had left free to read and then reply. After all, once at his new position he had no idea how long it'd be until he had a chance to contact the others again.

***.***

Walking out onto the balcony, Vincent had to pause for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight, momentarily blinded.

"Ah, my honored guest. You are even more lovely than the rumors suggested, Arashi," a silken voice purred.

As Vincent's sight cleared he found a tall, white haired man before him, a kind smile gracing a face one could only describe as beautiful. His hair was so long that it danced around his backside like a skirt, but as Vincent's eyes rose to meet the clear green looking back at him, he found himself startled by the open affection he found there.

"Byakko, you are as charming as always, I see," Toki muttered, pulling Vincent's attention away as he glanced at his companion.

"Now Toki, don't be jealous. You know I adore you, but this one? He has been kept from me too long. You can not fault me for my enthrallment in one so treasured by our young dragon. He treasures so little in this life that I am justified in my curiosity, no?"

"Just remember Arashi is owned, and what that means," Toki replied before turning away and walking to the far side of the balcony to sit down on a bench. Vincent stared at him nervously, not sure of what to do until Byakko's laughter pulled his eyes back to the almost angelic looking older man.

"Arashi, please join me for a drink," the leader suggested, holding out a glass and smiling in a way Vincent couldn't help but be taken in by. Stepping forward, he took the glass with a nod, following Byakko to the edge of the balcony and looking out over a lush green lawn that stretched out into the distance. Vincent could see dark green hedges at its far side, bordering a thick forest which seemed to stretch all the way to the bass of the mountain peaks around them.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Vincent murmured softly, not sure of how to react to this man as he sipped his drink, realizing it was some kind of juice.

"Charming manners, and as handsome as Tamotsu is himself. I should have known his type would be of a similar appearance to himself, considering just how insular his tastes are. Still, your eyes are very different... many things hiding behind that rare color, I would guess," Byakko said softly, his expression still kind and open as he smiled at Vincent. "Let us see just how much depth there is to you, pretty Arashi. My game is one so many fail. Are you brave enough to play?"

Vincent frowned, taking another sip of his drink. Standing here, on a balcony facing nothing but a large field of perfectly manicured lawn, he had no clue of what this test would entail. Then again, from the clean taste of his drink it seemed that at least he wouldn't be drugged for whatever it was. Nice change of pace, if nothing else.

"I think, the only thing worse than losing, is not trying in the first place," Vincent finally replied, looking back to that far too friendly face. "Tamotsu would want me to do my best, so that is what I will do."

Byakko's smile widened, and he chuckled as he put down his own glass, before turning back to meet Vincent's eyes.

"Oh yes, I think I'm starting to see it now," he purred, stepping closer and reaching out to run a finger along Vincent's jaw to his chin. "I think today will be very entertaining indeed... for me at least."

***.***

Rude stood silently, impatient on the inside, even if his outer appearance showed nothing. So far he'd been standing here for an hour at least, obediently obeying the servant who'd told him to wait and then disappeared. He knew he was being watched, could feel eyes on him studying his every twitch, even if he couldn't see any obvious surveillance equipment in the room. Then again, there wasn't much he _could_ see in the dim light, apart from the artworks lit up on the walls by lamps that resembled flames, and the blood red carpet under his feet. 

He couldn't help but consider whether Reno's hair would match or clash with the color if he were spread out on the floor... although he could already imagine his partner's pale skin would look even whiter in contrast.

Chastising himself silently, Rude pushed down the urge to smirk and refused to think of the redhead any further. Instead he considered the message Elena had sent him, and the fact tonight was when it was all going to end, one way or another. As much as Rude had wanted it to happen, now the time was so close he began to wish he had a little longer, all the unanswered questions of why he'd been sent here by Toki, still bothering him.

With a small exhale, he tried to let that go to. After all, now he was in Supaku's quarters, it was up to him to take her out himself, leaving only two... or maybe three, leaders for the other Turks to find. He didn't have much time to discover how many guards were down here, or what security measures were in place, but he'd have to just do the best with what knowledge he could gain before tonight.

If he was lucky, his lack of attraction to her would catch the woman's interest quickly, and get him alone with her in order to kill her... but even if not, this day would be the last she had, he would make sure of it.

Killing her wasn't really what he was worried about though. It was getting out alive afterwards that was going to be the tricky part.

***.***

Byakko simply watched as Vincent took the weapon he was handed by a guard, checking it over automatically. It was loaded, and he left the safety on as he visually did his usual checks, familiarizing himself with the sniper rifle. It was a model he'd never handled before, but was still similar enough for him to feel comfortable with as he got used to the weight and balance before he glanced back to the older man.

"You know your firearms," Byakko murmured, taking another rifle exactly the same from the guard. Vincent glanced around, a little disappointed there were so many protectors here that it'd be suicide to take advantage of the loaded weapon in his hands. Going through with this test was the only option, and he could only hope that considering he was holding a sniper rifle, it was something to do with gun skills and his aim. If so, it'd be easy... but then again, from previous experience, these tests were never so straight forward.

"I've had previous experience with a variety of weapons," Vincent responded, holding the rifle barrel down as he waited further instruction, watching Byakko doing his own checks.

"Yes. As you were a guard previously, I'd expect no less. Tamotsu always did demand the best in his men, after all," Byakko said offhandedly, finishing up his checks and finally meeting Vincent's eyes once more. "This test may challenge you a little more than anything you had to do as a guard, though."

Vincent nodded, following the older man over to the edge of the balcony again, his eyes scanning the lawn but finding no targets or anything else added since they'd last looked. The bareness was disturbing, and his pulse started to quicken as possibilities flickered through his thoughts.

"Let's begin," Byakko stated, cocking his own weapon. "I'll go first though, to demonstrate what you need to do. Release them." His last two words were stated loudly, and the sound of a metal gate opening under the balcony startled Vincent for a moment.

Then he saw just what their targets were... or who, more precisely. The three males that ran out from under them were all adults at least, but they looked terrified as they stumbled out onto the green lawn and looked back up at the balcony with wide eyes.

"Slaves, freedom is before you. Make it past the hedge and be safe from our bullets," Byakko called out, taking one out only a heartbeat after he'd spoken with a head shot. The other two slaves jerked as their companion fell, the second taking off immediately, while the third was slower, stumbling a little before finally turning to run.

"Your turn. You don't want to let them reach the forest, Arashi," Byakko murmured, lowering his rifle and looking to Vincent. 

The young Turk couldn't hide his surprised expression, but he aimed up the slave furthest ahead anyway, pausing as his gut twisted at the wrongness of this game. At the last moment, he pulled his aim low and to the left, his shot only clipping the man's arm and making him stumble a little. He watched as the injured slave kept running, making it to the line of hedges and jumping over them before disappearing from sight. 

"Oh, disappointing," Byakko sighed, once again raising his own weapon and taking down the last slave with another head shot. "You're going to regret your bad aim, Arashi. After all, failure always has its price."

The sound of another gate opening under them made Vincent frown at the thought of more targets. He could just continue to miss, but what would his punishment be if he did? He found himself frightened by the prospect, and guilty that he'd really rather just kill them all than suffer anymore himself... but then a sudden loud growl stopped his thoughts dead. 

Vincent sucked in a startled breath as two Vector Hounds ran out from under them, heading straight across the lawn and ignoring the two dead men. He wasn't all that surprised when they vaulted the hedge, and it was only a few seconds more before the sound of screaming and tearing flesh filled the air. The attack seemed to last so long, Vincent staring down at the rifle in his hands as he endured the sounds echoing out of the forest, his anger a slow burn that quickly replaced the fear and guilt of before. Eventually silence fell once more, interrupted by a sudden high pitched whistle that startled Vincent out of his daze and drew his eyes back to the older man beside him. 

"I never said that you would pay the price for you failure, Arashi. After all, Tamotsu would not be pleased if I harmed you in any way, and I do so hate to upset him. You will try again, and this time I want to see your real abilities. We have plenty more slaves to play with if you insist on being difficult," Byakko commented softly. 

He was smiling, looking out over the lawn serenely, and Vincent followed his line of sight, watching as the two Vector Hounds jumped back over the hedge and trotted across the lawn to disappear under them again. The sound of their gate banging closed was loud and jarred Vincent's quickly fraying nerves. 

"The hounds are well trained, and can do this for hours if need be, although I'd much rather we get this over with in time for afternoon tea."

"This is...," Vincent began before he cut himself off, trying to push down his flaring temper. Using real people as target practice was bad enough, but giving them the illusion of a chance at freedom, only to have monsters tear them apart if they managed to get that far... it was an added twist of sadism that pushed his own immoral boundaries one step too far. 

Vincent ground his teeth together at the realization that his attempt to be merciful had done nothing but increase how much was suffered in the end... that all that pain and terror was his fault, when he could have given that man a quick death.

"Oh, you're pouting. How cute," Byakko commented, picking up his drink and taking a sip as Vincent looked up to find the older man's eyes on him again. "They're just slaves, strangers to you, so what exactly is your concern? What I'm doing is painless and quick... well, unless someone like you is behind the rifle," he added with a chuckle, putting the glass down again. "Or is it the lie I told them that upsets you?" Byakko's face suddenly lost all amusement, his eyes intently studying Vincent as the younger man just stared back at him silently. "Hmm... maybe, it's just that you wanted to be heroic and help them to freedom. Interesting that you would feel inclined to such a noble deed."

Vincent did not say anything to try to defend himself, figuring it was pointless. He didn't care what reasons Byakko came up with for why he'd missed the first one, and he just wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"How many rounds is there going to be?" 

"We have a couple of hours to enjoy, and an excess of slaves to entertain ourselves with. Although... I could be swayed to give you a chance to end it sooner... in return for a challenging opponent," Byakko murmured, swirling his drink as he studied the young man beside him. 

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, not willing to agree to anything this man said anymore without getting a clearer explanation.

Byakko's smile at his question was sweet and affectionate, but it no longer made Vincent feel any comfort at all.

"A competition. Five rounds, number of targets increasing each round. We both simply take out as many as possible, as quickly as possible. If you have a higher total at the end, we'll stop for the day. If I win though, you'll complete another three rounds solo, conditions of my choice, for my entertainment."

"As you wish," Vincent answered stiffly.

"Well then, let the games begin," Byakko chuckled, almost bouncing as he turned towards the nearest guard and started arranging the next game.

***.***

Rude watched everyone around him silently, his moving eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses as he stood perfectly still. Being a guard for Suzaku was proving to be an interesting experience, and he couldn't help but feel as if he'd stepped into some kind of twisted alternative dimension as he stood silently to one side of the door... although, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

The lady herself was holding court in the middle of the room, perched on a pile of silk pillows like a doll, and Rude found her oddly repulsive, despite her physical beauty. She was such a cold, silent, inanimate thing, lifeless, despite the movement of her hands as she took her tea. Her face showed no expression, and the slaves flittered around her like mute birds, seemingly trained so well that the lady didn't have to even give verbal orders as her every whim was carried out automatically.

That was probably the most disturbing thing of all... the constant silence. Nobody seemed to talk here at all, and they all walked around on bare feet, careful not to make any noise whatsoever.

It made Rude miss Reno so much that he had to keep pulling his thoughts away from the redhead, his mind constantly falling back to how much he missed the chaos of constant noise, movement and expressions that made up his partner. It was distracting, and he couldn't afford to be so scattered when only hours sat between now and finding an opportunity to wring the red bird's little neck.

At least he'd managed to get a little intel before he'd gotten stuck here, as the guard who'd finally collected him and taken him to change into his uniform had been talkative. Rude guessed it was the long hours of silence that made the young man so desperate for conversation, and he'd played his part of the interested new security officer without a hitch, finding out all about the surveillance cameras and guard numbers with little effort. He had a rough plan of escape already formed in his mind, but everything depended on just where and when he'd get an opportunity to kill Suzaku.

Getting her alone was unlikely, as she hadn't even glanced at him so far, seemingly uninterested in any of her guards. Considering how unattractive he found her, Rude couldn't help but be relieved by that... although, he wasn't looking forward to having to kill slaves to get to her when the time came. Would they even try to protect her though, or was it only the other guards he had to worry about?

It was impossible to tell, and he figured his only option was to wait until later, hoping that after the lady took her evening meal and prepared for bed, that maybe there would be less people around to get in the way.

The Turks weren't coming until after midnight anyway, and he himself was on this shift until then, so it seemed the best option. For now though, all he could do was watch this strange silent dance before him, his eyes drawn to Suzaku's pale neck as he wondered whether it would feel cold or warm when his hands wrapped around it and squeezed.

***.***

Vincent glared at the bodies littering the green lawn down below, trying very hard to ignore the pleased chuckle of the man beside him.

"So close," Byakko said in condolence, his tone showing nothing but friendly good sportsmanship. "I'm so pleased at your level of skill, even if it's not quiet up to my own."

Fingers twitching on the gun in his hands, Vincent had to consciously stop himself from turning the weapon on the other man, his wounded pride smarting at being beaten at something that he was the best at... or had been the best at. It seemed his time as Tamotsu's slave had weakened not only his body, but his skills as well.

"Come now, there's no reason to pout. I only beat you by three, and that's an impressive effort in anyone's book. You're the first to ever get so close, dear Arashi," Byakko continued, holding out another glass of juice towards him.

Vincent didn't want it, but he pulled one hand away from the rifle anyway to take it, sipping on it slowly as he forced his temper back under control and let the rifle barrel lower to face the ground, his other hand loosening its tight hold on the grip.

"Congratulations. You have an impressive aim and speed," he finally murmured, watching the beautiful face of his opponent light up at the praise.

 _So fake..._

Even the juice on his tongue had become overly sweet and processed. This whole event had taken on the same taste.

"Graceful, even in defeat," Byakko said softly, his face finally falling into a more earnest, pleased expression. "I do think Tamotsu has chosen wisely... surprising, considering his history in such things." 

Vincent's curiosity was tugged by the words, but Byakko's expression immediately morphed back to that saccharin smile, giving him no chance to find out any more.

"Now, however, is not the time to talk of such things. You have three more rounds to play for me, and I am looking forward to being entertained."

With a small exhale, Vincent passed back his now empty glass and proceeded to reload his weapon, going through his checks without complaint as he resigned himself to more of this madness. 

"Clear the field and get the specials ready this time," Byakko called to one of his guards just as Vincent finished preparing.

Frowning, the young Turk tried to guess what these so called specials could possibly be as he watched the bodies down below being dragged away. The sudden soft murmur of crying far off in the distance caught his attention immediately, the sound getting louder and coming from multiple sources as it got closer. Eventually the noise came to a stop under the balcony they were standing on, and Vincent found his throat tightening up in panic. 

Turning to stare wide eyed at Byakko, he found the other man's smile had twisted up on one side, those soft, kind eyes now cold and dead. Only his long white hair retained the appearance of innocent purity, shining like a halo in the afternoon sun as it danced around him in the breeze.

"I did tell you earlier that failure always has its price, and it's only logical that with each failure the price increases," Byakko explained, walking over to stand next to Vincent, his eyes moving out over the area below them before they slowly returned to the young Turk. "Let us see just how far you will go for your master."

***.***

Tseng watched the sun setting out the window of the car, trying to keep his thoughts on the plan for the evening, but they kept slipping to Vincent, and all the possibilities of how he would react to the Turk's presence when the time came. The sudden beep of his PHS pulled Tseng out of his musing, and as he reached into his pocket to retrieve it, he ignored Reno and Elena's eyes on him, their conversation pausing at the interruption.

"Yes?" he said into the device cautiously.

"Sorry to bother you on holidays, but I just heard some news you need to know about."

Tseng raised an eyebrow, recognizing the voice of the Director of Soldier immediately, and finding the obvious attempt the other man was making to be covert a little amusing.

"I appreciate you taking the time to call me," Tseng replied. He and Lazard had a good working relationship, despite the rumors about their two departments not getting along. They often swapped information, especially when it made both their jobs easier. "Does this news have anything to do with my holiday?"

"Yes, it does. It seems you're about to get a visit from some relatives from my side of the family, whether you want to see them or not," Lazard replied.

"Please tell me that isn't happening until tomorrow," Tseng muttered, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice. The last thing they needed right now was a bunch of soldiers trampling through town and broadcasting Shinra's presence. The Circle would probably scatter, taking Vincent and Rude with them... and finding either of them might be near impossible if the organization went into hiding.

"The plan was for an immediate departure, but I can delay their arrival until after midnight, if it'll help."

"It would," Tseng replied, his mind racing to try and recalculate the Turk's plans to accommodate this new variable. "I take it they will be arriving directly to the party then, and by passing the accommodation?"

"Yes, that's right."

Tseng was relieved to hear it. As much as it annoyed him to have the President send troops without even bothering to inform him, if they stayed away from the town and went directly to the mansion, he was sure he could make use of the extra numbers.

"May I request that when they arrive, they don't bother with stealth? We could use the distraction to our advantage," Tseng asked, ideas flickering through his mind. "Also I would prefer them to take their time enjoying the gardens before they come inside." 

"I will see what I can do to help you out. Surprise parties are always so hard to pull off, after all. Good luck, Tseng."

The call disconnected, and Tseng sat for a moment staring at his PHS, working this news into the plan.

"Boss? Something we need to know?" Reno asked, glancing at him before his eyes went back to the road. Elena had gone back to checking their comms in the backseat, but he knew she was listening too.

"Soldier will be assisting us, apparently. They're coming after midnight, directly to the mansion," Tseng informed them, putting his PHS back in his pocket and reaching for his cigarettes. "We're going to have to move our plans forward. They will be a nice distraction though, if we get in early and avoid being detected. They'll draw the attention and most of the defenses when they arrive, leaving us a clearer path to finish our own plans."

"I take it this means the brass have run out of patience with us?" Elena asked, her question getting a chuckle out of Reno.

"Indeed. It would be best if we completed our original mission before the others arrive," Tseng replied, lighting his cigarette and taking a deep draw on it.

"Gotta look on the bright side though, Lena. At least we don't got a worry about getting out after, and they'll do all the clean up too," Reno added, grinning over at Tseng.

"Such an optimist," Tseng murmured, but he managed a small smile of his own as they continued on to their final destination.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakko - Japanese name for the guardian of the west in mythology (Symbolized by a white tiger)


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent sits staring at the drink in his hands, trying to correlate his thoughts into some kind of coherency. Toki is across the room, talking softly into a phone with his back to him, and the other man’s strangely serious demeanour is both a relief and an anomaly… even if Vincent can’t find enough rationality in his own head to try and make sense of it.

Inside, all he feels is an overwhelming numbness.

He’s killed children before, but never so many. Never so… blatantly. Usually the Turks took out any children first, quickly and if possible, without them seeing it coming. It was wiser, considering the sound of a frightened, hysterical child would alert other targets to their presence… but it also made the guilt a little easier to swallow. 

There was nothing to make this easier.

The three rounds of slaughter had gone by so quickly, and Byakko had sickeningly enjoyed every moment of it, chuckling at the screams of terror. Vincent had just steeled himself and done what needed to be done… silencing each until Byakko’s glee was all that was left.

He’d passed the test, the first to ever do so, the older man had said, but any joy over the success was all Byakko’s. Vincent had turned off everything inside just to get through it, and now it was over, he found he couldn’t switch himself back on. 

Toki had led him away, and Vincent had just followed, not even realising that they hadn’t gone back to the usual room until the door of an unfamiliar suite was already closed behind him. Instead of asking where they were, he simply sat down on the nearest chair and took the drink the blond handed him. The alcohol called to him, but he couldn’t find the energy to lift it to his lips.

Toki suddenly appeared before him, kneeling down to be face to face… a little too close, but Vincent didn’t even flinch away as his eyes rose to meet the older man’s gaze. The blond frowned, reaching up to cup one of Vincent’s cheeks, but when the young man didn’t react, his hand dropped away.

“Tamotsu will be here as soon as he can. In the meantime, drink that,” Toki murmured before standing up and leaving Vincent’s line of sight.

Turning his eyes back to the glass in his hand, Vincent considered the whiskey for a moment before drinking it all in one go. Putting the empty glass down on the table next to him, he lent back in the chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the drugs to take effect. Thankfully, it didn’t take long.

***.***

Reno taps his foot impatiently, trying to calm himself a little as they wait for Tseng to change. The delivery truck they’d ambushed had been a breeze, the first step in getting into the compound with as little fuss as possible, but he’d only played a support role in this step and hadn’t gotten to work off any of his adrenaline yet. Restlessly, he glances over behind the truck, getting a glimpse of Tseng’s bare back as the older man slips on the driver’s uniform. He can’t help but stare a little.

“Pervert.”

Jerking around at the word, Reno gives Elena a bit of a glare for startling him, before it morphs into a smirk.

“No harm in window shopping, Lena. ‘specialy when the view’s so nice.”

The blond shakes her head at him, but her smile is earnest, her own hands twitching a little with restrained adrenaline as she finishes wiping the blood off her gloves from the delivery driver.

“Can’t argue with that, I suppose,” she finally replies, throwing the cloth she’d been using on top of the body lying nearby. “Even if it’s not quite to my taste.”

“Liar,” Reno retorts, but when she glares at him, he only winks back at her and her ire soon fades into nothing more than another exasperated sigh. He is about to look back towards Tseng to see if he’s finished when his attention is caught by a slight wince on the blond’s face as she stretches out her arms. “You injured?” he demands, maybe a little more forcefully than is necessary.

“I’m fine, _dad_ ,” she drawls sarcastically, rolling her shoulders, but she doesn’t meet his eyes. “Just jarred my shoulder a little when I took out the driver. He was tougher than he looked.”

Reno raises an eyebrow, the instinct to coddle her rising, but he does his best to push it down, knowing it won’t be appreciated. If there is one thing that pisses off Elena, it is treating her like she is in any way less tough than any of the other Turks. It isn’t easy though, especially since he tends to think of her as a little sister.

“Yeah, I was surprised he managed to fight back a bit after you’d slit his throat,” Reno adds, remembering how quickly and smoothly she’d moved, the switch from damsel in distress to killer nothing more than a blink of the eye. The victim had only got in one hit, and she’d blocked it with her arm before knocking him to the floor. “Crazy fucker was probably pumped up on something.”

“Think that’s gonna be a thing with this job?” she asks, frowning a little as she looks out into the forest around them, her mind elsewhere.

“Nah. This guy was a long distance hauler, so it happens sometimes. Rude said the guards he works with are all clean, so probably the same with the rest,” Reno reassures her, eyes still on her shoulder as he takes in her stance and movements. Finally satisfied she isn’t injured, he smiles at her as she turns to face him. “Should be easy enough once we’re in, as long as our lost kitten doesn’t decide he likes his new masters better.”

Elena’s eyes widen, and Reno sees them flick to something behind him as his whole body tenses, her reaction only leading to one conclusion.

“We leave in five minutes,” Tseng’s voice states flatly.

Reno closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he listens to their leader walk away again, anger at his own big mouth curling into a fist in his gut.

“Reno,” Elena chastises him, shaking her head at him again when he finally opens his eyes to look at her. “I hope your timing is better than that once we get inside.”

Reno snorts at her tease, giving her a one sided grin.

“Fuck, so do I,” he agrees, turning and following her when she walks around him towards the truck.

***.***

Vincent wakes slowly, but he does so with a smile, the arms around him and the slight scent he knows so well making it clear who is curled around his back protectively.

“Tamotsu,” he whispers, a kiss to his hair the reward for his recognition as he breathes in deep and exhales, greedily enjoying his lover’s attention.

“My love, it is time to awaken. Night has fallen, and we have much to discuss,” Tamotsu’s deep voice answers him, silky smooth as Vincent obeys on automatic and opens his eyes. His brain kicks in a moment later… _things to discuss_ … and then everything is rushing back as he tenses in place.

“You’re Seiryū, the Azure Dragon… the fourth compass point,” Vincent whispers, hands clenching into fists as his mind reels at exactly what that means. The memory of all the innocents he’s just killed is easy enough to push to the back of his mind now that Tamotsu is here beside him… and somehow all of that seems unimportant in comparison to his master’s fate.

Tamotsu’s arms tighten around him, and he can hear the other man’s breath pick up speed as he nuzzles the side of Vincent’s neck.

“Yes… yes, I am,” Tamotsu whispers.

Vincent can only just hear him over the pounding of his heart, because it’s too much, because he knows he’s probably supposed to kill Tamotsu now… Seiryū… whatever the hell he’s really called, and he doesn’t know if he can do it.

A part of him had been holding on to a small sliver of doubt that his guess was incorrect, but now Tamotsu has confirmed it, Vincent’s denial is no more.

“It changes nothing. You are still mine and I will protect you… and maybe now you understand why I have the power to keep you safe,” Tamotsu adds, hands moving slightly, as if he’s trying to sooth as they make small circles on Vincent’s chest.

Then there’s the sound of a door opening, and Vincent looks up towards it to find Toki walking in, smirking towards them before he walks across the room and into another door on the far side. Vincent’s just starting to frown, wondering where the hell the blond fits into all this, when he notices Tamotsu has stilled, and is as tense as him now.

“Safe from most, at least.”

***.***

Rude shifts a little in place, taking the chance to do so while the mistress is out of the room for a moment. The night isn’t going well, Suzaku having received news earlier that she’d apparently taken badly.

He’d thought her dead, doll like appearance had been repulsive, but now… well, he’d prefer it over this version that was maybe the most terrifying thing he’d ever seen.

She’d received a message while she’d been eating her evening meal, pausing to unfold the paper and read it, her expression never changing. Putting down the message to one side, Suzaku had picked up her chopsticks, ornate steel and more closely resembling small spikes than any chopsticks he’d ever seen before, and gone back to eating as if the note had been of no importance. Rude had been studying the implements, curious as boredom started to get the better of him, when a serving girl had entered to serve the lady’s tea.

Just as the girl knelt over to fill Suzaku’s cup, the older woman had suddenly struck, spearing one of her chopsticks through the girl’s eye. The sudden scream had been ear-piercing, and Rude had simply stared, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest as the youngster contorted on the floor, the life ebbing out of her in a symphony of disturbing sounds.

Suzaku had killed three more slaves within the last hour. She would attack without warning, and then after fall back into that doll like stillness as if nothing had happened. Slaves would remove the bodies, clean up the mess made… and Rude was seriously having to use every last drop of his self-control just to stand still and not end the sudden explosions of violence.

It was too soon though… far too early to make a move. If security discovered there was trouble, they’d go on high alert and possibly fuck up everything for his fellow Turks who would be breaching the compound soon. They could even be on their way inside right now, planning on laying low until later, working their way into position.

Rude only wished he knew exactly what their plans were, but regardless, he would not endanger any of them now. Not when they were so close to ending all this madness. In the meantime, he can only hope his self-control holds.

***.***

Dressed and now sitting to eat with Tamotsu, Vincent still doesn’t feel completely there. It is probably a side effect of the drugs that had knocked him out earlier… or maybe just left over shock from the afternoon’s test. More likely, it’s a combination of both, but neither matters now. Tamotsu’s identity as the fourth, unknown leader has now been revealed to him, and as determined as he was to complete this mission and make amends for his failures of the past, he still had no idea what he’s going to do with this information.

Even if he manages to kill the three known leaders he’d been after from the start, chances are that he’ll be faced with having to kill Tamotsu too… and his brain just can’t shift past that, as he pokes his meal, trying to buy himself time to come to some kind of solution.

“I promised you an explanation, and considering you passed all the circle’s tests, I suppose you have earned it,” Toki states, making Vincent jump a little in place as his gaze shoots around to where the blond stands. Toki smirks at the fact he’s surprised Vincent, and all the young Turk can do is look away as he drops his fork and sits back in his chair, pushing down the urge to react in anger.

“Is it necessary to do it now? The day has been draining enough on him,” Tamotsu mutters from across the table, not even looking up at the blond as he speaks.

“Yes, it is. Time is running out… and you’re forgetting your place, my Seiryū,” Toki states flatly. Vincent can only watch, wide eyed, as Tamotsu freezes in place, eyes still down on the food before him.

The sudden silence is full of too many unanswered questions, and Vincent can’t pull his eyes away from his master, not when the other man seems so frightened.

“As our new dragonling, it is time for him to be informed of some upcoming changes… and to decide if he accepts his place in the new order. Tonight, everything changes,” Toki continues, walking over to stand behind Tamotsu. Vincent can only watch as the blond reaches out a hand and starts carding his fingers through Tamotsu’s hair, before suddenly gripping tight… but he doesn’t miss the way his master’s beautiful face twists into a grimace as he squeezes his eyes closed. “Come now, my pet. You’ve had more than enough time to enjoy your new toy. Time is up and either he’s with us, or he’s dead weight. You knew the conditions going into this, after all.”

“I thought I had more time,” Tamotsu replies, and Vincent can only keep staring as his master endures the touches he obviously doesn’t enjoy or welcome. Toki’s words keep repeating in Vincent’s head as he tries to come to terms with the insinuations being presented… _my pet_ … as if Tamotsu is the slave here and Toki the master.

“I don’t understand,” Vincent inserts, because the urge to do something to redirect Toki’s attention from Tamotsu is too strong to stop. The other may be his master, but Vincent loves him, and will do whatever he can to protect him… despite the mission and all he’s supposed to do in opposition to that. Somehow, he has to save Tamotsu, and for that, he needs more information on just where the hell everything really stands.

Toki smirks at Vincent, but the question draws him away from Tamotsu at least, and for that, Vincent cares little of anything the blond intends to do to him as he walks around the table, approaching slowly.

“I suppose you’ve earned the truth, all things considered,” Toki drawls, smirk widening. Vincent glances as Tamotsu and sees the older man is watching Toki now, eyes wide and worried. He’s never seen Tamotsu look so vulnerable before.

“Please, master.”

The words make Vincent’s blood run cold, because there’s no way Tamotsu should ever be saying them… not to anyone, little lone Toki. He finds he can barely breathe through the wrongness of the moment.

“I won’t hurt him… for now,” Toki states, and then he’s too close, but Vincent holds still, watching and trying desperately to ignore the dread pumping through his veins. “I know how dear your pet is to you. Maybe as dear as you are to me?”

Vincent stares and Toki stares back before the blond suddenly begins to laugh. Neither Vincent or Tamotsu joins in with his apparent amusement. Thankfully, his outburst doesn’t last long.

“You already worked out the compass points yourself,” Toki begins, leaning back on the table so he’s now side on to them both. “Tamotsu is the fourth leader, one we tend to not advertise, so you probably were only aware of three coming into this.”

Vincent frowns… not because of the confirmation of Tamotsu’s position, but because of the insinuation that he knows Vincent has previous knowledge and alternative plans. It’s a dangerous line of conversation, and Vincent slowly lets the fingers of one hand curl around his dinner knife, trying not to be obvious about it. Has his cover been blown?

“But even so, you still haven’t worked out who I am, have you?”

Vincent glances over to Tamotsu, but his master’s eyes are set on Toki, not moving an inch. He looks far too stricken, and Vincent has to tear his eyes back to the blond forcefully, knowing his attention should be on Toki now… as he’s the biggest threat in the room.

“Maybe a clue will help, hm?” Toki states, standing up straight and turning to face Vincent fully. His hands move to the buttons on his shirt, and Vincent finds himself staring as Toki undoes each one slowly. When the last button is done, the blond pulls the material to the side and Vincent’s eyes widen in shock.

The single yellow dragon curling up his body is huge and intricately detailed. The yellow is so vivid that’s it’s closer to gold in colour, but Vincent’s unsure if it’s just the light in the room making it appear so as he stares, realisation falling over him far too late.

“The yellow dragon, Kōryū. The void… the centre of it all,” Vincent whispers. Even when Toki turns away laughing, Vincent is still left staring at where he’d been a moment before, the shock of what it means rendering him immobile.

“We’ve a meeting with the other leaders in an hour, so you have until then to make sure your pet understands exactly who I am, Seiryū. I expect you both to be ready when I come back,” Toki states, and then he’s out the door without even a glance backwards.

***.***

Hidden in the back of the truck, Elena and Reno can only wait out the pause at the gate, unable to hear or see how things are going. It is only a short stop before the truck begins moving again, and Elena grins at the redhead beside her, relieved that despite her worries over Tseng’s state of mind, things seem to be going without a hitch.

The next time the truck stops moving, the engine is turned off, and she takes her position on one side of the door as they wait for Tseng to open it up. A few minutes tick by, time enough for Reno to shoot her a dubious look and raise an eyebrow, her own concern rising until finally the sound of someone unlocking the back door pulls her focus away from the redhead. 

Relief almost takes the breath from her when Tseng’s face appears before them, but still he doesn’t meet either of their gazes before he walks away, gesturing for them to follow. Reno jumps down first, glancing around a little before offering Elena a hand down. She shoots him a look automatically as she ignores it and jumps down beside him unaided, but she doesn’t bother making a fuss about it now. There is much more pressing matters to deal with… such as where the hell are the guards?

“Ya already took out the guards?” Reno was asking, pausing beside Tseng.

“Yes and the staff that were here to take delivery, as well as the security camera. We move to the next step after we get the bodies in the back of the truck. Elena take point and keep your eyes open. Reno, with me.”

Elena nods and takes position beside the front of the truck, where she can keep her eyes on the door to the compound and the surrounding grounds. There should be no guards coming by for another fifty minutes, the hourly patrol only having just gone by before they made their approach, but she still keeps her eyes open just in case. From here, she can just see the guard station at the back gate in the distance, but as she peers around to check for movement there, she doesn’t see anyone at all. Frowning, she puts it aside for now as she moves her eyes back to the building and the grounds, watching carefully as she listens to the sounds of Tseng and Reno putting the bodies in the back of the truck.

“One more in the cab,” Tseng’s voice suddenly sounds, pulling Elena’s eyes back where she sees Reno stop, hands on the half shut back door of the truck.

“How’d one get in the cab?” the redhead asks.

“Gate guard. He was an asshole. Don’t worry, I checked his books and we were the last delivery for the night. He won’t be missed,” Tseng answers, opening the cab door and pulling another body out. Elena can’t help but stare as it flops onto the ground, neck twisted at an unhealthy angle. Reno grabs the legs and Tseng the shoulders as they lift the body and move it around to the back too.

“What if we weren’t the last delivery?” Reno mutters a little breathlessly as they both heft the body up with the others.

Tseng just shoots the redhead a flat look before he locks up the doors, slipping the keys into his pocket. Reno is frowning, but thankfully he lets it go, following his leader over to Elena’s side. 

She isn’t too worried at this point, even if killing the gate guard hadn’t been part of the plan, though she does have a feeling that Tseng being more violent than usual is going to be a thing tonight. As long as they get out alive, and retrieve Rude and Vincent in the progress, she doesn’t really care what the body count is.

***.***

For a time, the room remains silent as if neither man is game to move or make a sound and set off the conversation they are supposed to have. Vincent is slowly working through the shock and trying to figure out how he could of missed this… missed that there was a senior leader who ruled over the others from behind the scenes. He should have at least suspected something last night when Tamotsu and Toki had used those other names while they’d been having sex, even if he was distracted at the time. The name Kōryū should have sparked something… at least as being familiar, and he feels like such a fool now, all things considered.

The sound of Tamotsu pushing his plate away pulls Vincent’s concentration from within, and he glances up to see the other man taking a long drink from his wine, his appearance one of strained turmoil. His hand is shaking as he places the glass back down on the table, and he doesn’t look up to meet Vincent’s eyes at all. A small flame of anger starts to build inside Vincent, but it’s not directed at Tamotsu. It’s towards Toki, and the way he’d spoken to Tamotsu, and enjoyed the other man’s discomfort so much… and the way he’d gripped Vincent’s master’s hair so tightly and caused him pain just to demonstrate his superiority.

Vincent is standing in an instant and walking around the table, and as he approaches his master, the tension in the older man builds as he turns in place to face Vincent’s approach, hands clenching as if he expects to be attacked. The reaction hurts Vincent’s heart, but it only spurs him on as he drops to his knees before Tamotsu’s chair and leans in to rest his cheek on his master’s thigh, closing his eyes as he tries to show in actions what he can’t find the words to express.

“Arashi?” Tamotsu whispers, sounding a little lost.

“Yes, master?” Vincent replies softly, keeping his eyes closed as he stays in place. All is quiet for a few minutes, and Vincent just breathes calmly, letting the fact he’s here for Tamotsu sink into the older man’s mind.

“Do you understand or… or do you have any questions about Toki?” Tamotsu finally replies, a hand coming to rest on Vincent’s head as those spidery fingers start to thread through his hair gently.

“I understand he’s the leader of you all, and that you’re one of the four leaders under his command who run the organisation and hide his existence. Apart from that, I’m not interested in knowing anything else about him,” Vincent answers, opening his eyes but keeping his head in place as he sighs into the gentle touches. “I would like to know more about you though.”

“Me?” Tamotsu asks, his hands stilling for a moment before they resume their petting. “But I’m really not all that important in the whole picture of the circle.”

“You are to me. You’re my master,” Vincent replies, turning to smile up at the older man. “Can you tell me how you came to be one of the leaders of the circle?”

Tamotsu is just starting to smile back when Vincent’s last question steals the expression away. The older man’s face goes blank for a moment… and Vincent’s almost ready to try and divert the conversation when suddenly the smile returns.

“Nobody has ever wanted to know about me before,” Tamotsu states, looking across the room as if deciding how to proceed. “I suppose it will do no harm to tell you.”

“Thank you, master,” Vincent replies, settling back into place as he waits for Tamotsu to begin.

***.***

Rude looks down the hall, heart beat picking up speed as he hears the door around the corner open and somebody start walking towards them. He hopes… well, he prays it is somebody who doesn’t strike a chord in his heart, somebody average and unnoticeable and just… unimportant. 

Suzaku had killed another two slaves before retiring into her rooms. One a girl not much past twenty, beautiful and dark, who moved with a grace Rude had seldom seen ever before in his life. The other a boy, not even a man yet, blond and still showing the fading signs of childhood in his rounded cheeks. Their deaths had been quick at least, but each one had felt like a betrayal to Rude… because he could do nothing but watch.

Hours had passed since then, and it was nearing time when he could finally act on the urge growing inside of him like a volcano ready to erupt. Glancing at his watch, he frowns at the time. Just past eleven, it is still too early. He doesn’t want anyone else to die while he stalls tonight, but whoever it was coming down the hall is too damn early.

Why couldn’t it be just one hour later?

“100 gil says this one don’t come out alive,” the other guard mutters softly, smirking when Rude looks at him.

Killing this guard won’t be a problem at least.

“I don’t gamble,” Rude replies, looking away down the hall and waiting for the slave to come into view.

“Every day is a gamble here, newbie. Best get used to it.”

Rude doesn’t bother answering, and it ends up lucky he didn’t try, because as soon as the approaching slave walks around the corner, Rude’s breath catches in his throat.

The new tea girl is tiny, not even ten years old. Her hair is long and curly and bright red, the exact same shade as Reno’s.

She looks up at them and her bright blue eyes are wide and terrified… but she keeps walking forward, the tray in her hands held firmly as she lifts her chin, as if daring them to give her trouble.

Rude stares… even when she stops in front of them and glances from him to the other guard.

“Ya gonna open the door, or do I gotta balance this on me head and do it ma self?”

The other guard snorts and opens the door while Rude digs his fingers into his palms, his eyes closed as he tries desperately to hold his self control in check.

“Nice knowing ya brat,” the other guard drawls, opening the door and then pulling it closed behind her. “Fucking little bitch will be screaming like a pig in a min….”

The guard’s voice cuts off abruptly as both of Rude’s hands crush his windpipe, a growl escaping the Turk’s throat as he watches the life draining out of the man before him. Only when the other man’s body is limp does he let his eyes move to the door, his grip adjusting so he now holds the corpse by the hair with one hand.

“Fuck this shit,” Rude mutters, throwing open the door to Suzaku’s private quarters and dragging the other guard’s body in behind him.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sudden switch to English English instead of American English. I am using a new laptop now and English English is my language and now my computer's too, so I figured I should just go with it. I hope it's not too annoying for my American readers. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. Life has been trying for me lately, and it's all my muses would give me. I hope you enjoy it anyway and thank you for reading. <3


	11. Chapter 11

Tamotsu is silent, having come to the end of the tale of his childhood, his spidery fingers still carding through Vincent’s hair absently. The young Turk can feel the tenseness in the thigh he rests against though, the only tell that this is hard for Tamotsu to speak about. His voice has betrayed no emotion at all.

Vincent can’t even imagine what Tamotsu is feeling right now. He’s not sure what he feels himself.

Tamotsu had stated he’d been born into slavery and given to Toki at the age of three, after his mother’s death. He still, even now, knows nothing about why or how his mother died. 

Toki had been eight at the time, and rather taken with his new toy. The blond had been protective and possessive, not letting anyone but one nanny touch Tamotsu. He was also short tempered and had little patience for anything but his own wants. Toki’s father was the head of the organisation at the time, and Toki had been raised with almost every wish granted. Spoilt and arrogant as he was, Tamotsu had learned fast how to keep him happy and content at all costs, although Vincent has no idea how one so young could manage such a situation. He can only imagine what the other man has suffered through, as Tamotsu stops at that point.

Still… Vincent wants to know more. He hesitates to ask most of the questions that instantly come to mind, but after a long length of silence, he finds one that he hopes won’t open any old wounds.

“Master, how did you become a leader from where you started?” he asks, voice tentative. Tamotsu’s hand pauses for a moment, but then the petting resumes, much to Vincent’s relief.

“Toki wanted me beside him always, but he insisted I should be more than just another slave. Eventually, he decided that I should serve him as a sub leader, under his command, since he’d be ruling the circle in the future. I simply agreed, as I always did. By the age of 14 I was running the slave trading department, rather ironically since I was born one myself. The choice of department, surprisingly, wasn’t sadism on his part though. As he’s the yellow dragon, he simply wanted me to be his little azure dragon and the azure dragon at the time ran that department. Toki had him executed to make the position open for me,” Tamotsu explains.

“His father didn’t object?” Vincent asks, glancing up. Tamotsu doesn’t meet his gaze though.

“Toki killed his father the day after his eighteenth birthday and then took over the organisation. He didn’t decide what to do with me until a year after that, and nobody else in the organisation seemed to care… well, my father in particular was not happy that I was to become equal to him in status, but he was too much of a coward to take on Toki directly about it. He has, however, constantly caused trouble in one way or another, ever since. Mostly small things, but Toki wants him gone, and I don’t object to his removal in the slightest. It’s not like he was ever any kind of a real father to me.”

“So the only family you knew growing up was Toki?” Vincent adds, eyes still on his master.

“Yes. It wasn’t so bad… well, most of it. When I was 11, Toki’s father ordered he use me to practice how to train a new pet. That was unpleasant, but only lasted around a year or so. As much as he prefers we act as brothers now, Toki still likes to remind me of it sometimes, like some kind of ego trip… but he’s always been a little sadistic like that.” Tamotsu smiles, glancing down at Vincent. Even if the expression is more sad than happy, Vincent manages a smile back.

“He does think a lot of himself,” the younger man agrees, enjoying the chuckle his words pull from Tamotsu.

“Oh love, you have no idea,” Tamotsu sighs, the amusement falling away. “But he did give me the opportunity to rise above my birth status, even if I will always be his possession. He’s also given me quite a lot of freedom, such as using my original name instead of having to switch to the official name for my position, Seiryū. He even allows me to live in Midgar away from him for most of the year. I owe him for all of that. Serving one is hard, but not so hard as serving many. I have been very lucky, overall.”

Vincent moves to hug the older man around the waist, hiding his face as his heart aches for Tamotsu. His master has suffered so much, never known true freedom, or the love of a proper family… and he doesn’t even realise just what’s been stolen from him.

“I’m thankful for what I have now. You play a large part in that, even if your intent for being here is not what I expected from the start.”

“What do you mean?” Vincent asks nervously. He loosens his hold on the older man to look up, only to find Tamotsu’s smile has slipped away.

“I know you’re a Turk, love. I’ve known for some time.”

***.***

Rude pauses in the first room he enters, the body of the other guard making a dull thump on the floor as he releases it. It seems to be a lounge area of some sort, a fire place on one side and a nest of blankets and pillows before it, but no one is here. There’s a hallway off to the right, and Rude heads for it, eager to end Suzaku and hopefully save the little girl, if possible.

The sudden sound of the tea tray hitting the floor hurries his steps, but as he follows the sound and comes to an open door, one glance tells him he’s already too late.

The redheaded girl is on her back on the floor, staring up at the roof with her bright blue eyes wide. She’s still trying to fight a breath in past the blood she’s drowning in when Rude looks at her, but as his eyes take in more, he knows there’s nothing he can do for her. Suzaku has sliced the girl’s throat so deep it looks to have half severed her head, and the woman herself is sitting on top of the girl, watching intently as the life ebbs out of the child onto the floor around them. Suzaku seems transfixed by the blood… and Rude lets his rage spill into movement as he steps forward to take advantage of her distraction.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he yanks Suzaku off of the little girl and shoves her face first into the nearest wall, pushing hard as she starts to flail and screech. His other hand curls around her throat, squeezing hard as the first quickly releases her hair to join it. 

He doesn’t, however, end her yet. His hold is firm, but leaves enough slack in his grip for her to breathe a little as he pulls her away from the wall, only to slam her face back into it again. His hold tightens then, until she is scrambling and scratching the wall with her talons, her blood covered digits painting its pale surface in long lines that cross and smear together.

Rude closes his eyes and squeezes tighter.

By the time her body goes limp, Rude has regained his control, and he releases her lifeless body to fall to the floor as he steps back and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is the bloody marks she left on the wall with her struggles. They look like red bird’s wings, stretched out in flight.

***.***

“Before you say anything, let me tell you how this all came to pass,” Tamotsu suggests, simply watching as Vincent tries to breathe through the shock.

He can’t fight words past the cold dread enveloping him, but he manages a short nod.

“In the beginning, I became interested in you because you were always so calm, so… singular and still. You didn’t socialize with anyone else, just did your job silently with no visible reaction, no matter what occurred before you, and while your abilities were something to brag about, you never did so. I’d never seen a guard, or anyone else like you before. At first, curiosity caused me to seek you out and talk to you, have us work together closer. As you opened up to me a little, I found I enjoyed your company and the small expressions you did let slip as we became known to each other. Eventually, I decided I wanted you in my private guard and that night I brought you up to my apartment, I only intended to work out a few doubts that had arisen by slipping a little something into your drink that would force you to be honest with me.”

Vincent nods again, already having assumed all of what he’d been told so far. Tamotsu smiles at his continued muteness and reaches out his hand. It hangs between them for a moment before Vincent leans into it, exhaling as those spidery fingers move through his hair. His eyes stay open this time however, watching his master carefully.

“At the time, I had no intention of touching you. I’ve never had any success with having a pet of my own, and that would be the only way I’d be allowed to interact with you intimately. I was therefore, a little surprised myself when I saw some possible tells that you were submissive and acted on them. It had been a rather bad week, and maybe I just felt a little greedy… but whatever the reason, I took a chance and you surpassed my expectations completely. To have someone who’s usually so powerful and cold completely become helpless and wanting under my slightest touch? How could I possibly not take ownership of you?”

Vincent can’t help but frown a little, feeling his face heat up, despite everything they’ve done together since. His weakness when it comes to Tamotsu will always be an anomaly he doesn’t understand, and it’s embarrassing, just how much the other man has truly affected him from the first touch. His reaction makes Tamotsu smile, but looking at his expression right now just makes Vincent’s heart hurt.

“Toki was very interested simply from my reaction to you, but also eager for me to finally have success with a pet of my own, so he encouraged me to continue. There were conditions of course. Your trial time with me had to also be used to test those drugs you got so upset about. Some were known to have side effects, but the effects they would have on you would also reveal the real you to me. I did learn so much about you in those early days, even if it was only because the various chemicals in your body left you so open to my eyes.”

Tamotsu’s hand withdraws then, and Vincent watches it go, eyes on the digits as they reach over to the side table and retrieve a packet of cigarettes. As Tamotsu brings one to his lips, Vincent’s eyes divert to the older man’s face, waiting for that gaze to return to him. When it doesn’t, the tension inside of him coils up tight once more.

“Then there was my father’s surprise visit. Minutes before his chopper landed on the roof, Toki called in a rage. He’d found out that you were a Turk and wanted me to kill you and come to him immediately. It took some time for me to talk him into a calmer state, not helped by my father waiting outside the door impatiently for me to finish, but eventually Toki agreed to give me time to digest what he’d discovered before any action was taken.” 

Inhaling deeply on his cigarette, Tamotsu’s eyes finally return to Vincent as he exhales, his expression devoid of emotion. 

“My father knew nothing, and was simply ordered by Toki to come here immediately and await further instruction. While Toki was willing to give me time, he was still angry enough to insist my father test how my ‘whore’ was coming along. His words, not mine. Father, of course, chose to humiliate us both, as is his way. I admit, at the time, the last thing I wanted was for you to touch me in any way.”

Vincent looks down, unable to hold Tamotsu’s gaze. He remembers that day well, Tamotsu ordering him to pleasure him in front of his father and how rough his master had been with him. At the time, he’d thought it all an act for Tamotsu’s father’s eyes, but now? Tamotsu having found out who he really was explains so much of it, especially how he’d lashed out at Vincent afterwards and locked himself away from him, how long after it’d taken for him to come back and then….

“The dinner two nights later, and the punishment after. You weren’t punishing me for disobedience. You were punishing me because you’d found out who I was,” Vincent finally murmurs, chancing a glance at Tamotsu from under the hair hanging over his face. The older man isn’t looking at him, instead staring at his cigarette as he teases the ash off the end into the ashtray on the table.

“Correct… mostly,” Tamotsu confirms, eyes turning back just as Vincent’s own fall back to the floor. “It was actually around two weeks later, to be honest. You were drugged again because I needed time to decide what to do with you. After much discussion with Toki, I decided on giving you a chance. I would strip down all your defences and see what was left. I just couldn’t let you go without seeing for myself if everything between us was really a lie.”

Tamotsu reaches forward then, cupping Vincent’s jaw and lifting his face so their eyes meet.

“The way you react to my touch is not a lie. After everything I did to you that week, as soon as my touch became gentle, you fell into it as if it was all you needed to be whole. That’s why you’re alive today. That’s why I want you with me always.”

Vincent stares, trying to think past the overwhelming relief that Tamotsu still believes in him… and how it clashes and mixes with the shock of his real identity being revealed and just what the hell is he supposed to do now? When his brain finally calms down enough to start thinking logically, he finds he doesn’t understand at all.

“B-but I’m a Turk. You know what that means and why I’m here… don’t you?” he asks, eyes wide and searching for understanding in Tamotsu’s calm gaze.

“You were sent here to kill the three leaders of the circle. Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu. Complete your mission and then….” Tamotsu’s voice falters, the grip on Vincent’s jaw tightening a little as he glances over Vincent’s shoulder and frowns.

“Then join us,” Toki’s voice suddenly states, amusement lacing his tone.

Vincent tries to turn to look, but Tamotsu’s hand on his chin holds him in place. Before he can lift his own to try to remove it, his master’s eyes turn back to meet his own and he finds he can’t shift from the intensity directed at him. There’s too much affection, hope and fear all mingling in Tamotsu’s expression and piercing Vincent in all the places he’s trying so hard to harden against the other man.

“What exactly will your life be like if you stay as a Turk? Will every day only hold more death, more lies and deception? Can you truly be happy with such a future?” Tamotsu murmurs, his grip softening before his hand slides up and back into Vincent’s hair, carding through the strands as the edge of desperation in his expression grows. “Can you truly be happy with my last breath as your only memento of us?”

Vincent stares, the gravity of the moment too much. He’s been fighting himself over whether he can kill Tamotsu, trying to avoid thinking about it… but in the end, he’s known the truth for too long already. He can’t deny it anymore.

“I don’t want you to die. I won’t kill you… I can’t,” Vincent admits, his words barely more than a whisper. 

Toki’s presence, forgotten in the face of Tamotsu’s intensity, reinserts itself with a chuckle that has Vincent’s eyes darkening as he finally turns his head to look at the blond behind him. Vincent’s glare has no effect on the older man’s amusement though.

“Always so sweet for my little dragon, aren’t you Arashi? Is there anything you wouldn’t do for him? Or are lies just so second nature to you now that you can fool him too?” Toki questions as he walks around them both to stop in front of the mirror on the far wall, making a few small adjustments to his suit. “Time for actions to prove your pretty words are true. We have a meeting to attend with Byakko and Genbu. I took the liberty of organising this opportunity for you, so don’t waste it. Your clothes are on my bed.”

“Your bed?” Vincent murmurs, glancing over to where he’d woken in Tamotsu’s arms earlier, frowning at the thought.

His attention is quickly drawn back to Tamotsu though, as the older man’s hand falls from Vincent’s hair. They stare at each other for a time, Vincent lost on what to say. He’s still torn inside, confused and conflicted. Not killing Tamotsu is only a small part of why he’s here and while he’s decided on that, what about all the rest?

“We’re out of time,” Toki mutters, turning towards them and folding his arms over his chest. “With us or against us are your only options, so either kill Tamotsu now or get dressed, Valentine.”

Tamotsu looks over to Toki with widened eyes. They stare at each other for a time, before Tamotsu looks away first.

“Don’t call him that,” Tamotsu finally whispers, expression unsure as his hands reach for another cigarette. 

Vincent watches him light it, sees how he’s trembling and feels the sudden urge to protect his master. Right now though, all Vincent can do is turn and glare at Toki.

“It is his name, isn’t it? Vincent Valentine, assassin and all round professional manipulator. If nothing else, you can be proud that in the end it took such a highly skilled man to end you, my Seiryū,” Toki continues mockingly, seemingly enjoying watching Tamotsu’s fraying nerves as he ignores Vincent’s ire.

“You should realise that if I was to kill anyone in this room, it would be you,” Vincent snarls, standing up and moving between the other two. “… and Seiryū is the name of his position, isn’t it? If you want me to help you destroy the organisation as it is now, isn’t it time you stopped calling Tamotsu that?”

There is silence for a moment and then Toki begins to chuckle.

“Looks like you live to fight another day, after all,” the blond happily states, turning away from them both to check his appearance once more. “Hurry and get dressed now, _my_ boys.” 

Vincent doesn’t bother arguing over the ownership, as right now it rings too true, instead turning back to Tamotsu. The older man stubs out his cigarette, hands still trembling, and Vincent takes hold of one, pulling him to his feet and leading him over to where their clothes are laid out for them. 

Vincent raises an eyebrow at what he’s been given to wear, as his usual white shirt has been replaced by a pullover that appears to be cashmere and probably stupidly expensive. Tamotsu’s already changing beside him though, into one of his suits, so Vincent just exhales and puts on what he’s been given, as Toki begins to explain to them what the next step will be.

Vincent manages to take in most of what Toki says on automatic, nodding as the change to his apparel is explained, but by the time Toki stops, it’s the omission of Suzaku’s name in who he is about to kill that catches his full attention.

“I thought you wanted me to kill all three of them?” Vincent asks, frowning as Toki’s grin only widens. “What about Suzaku?”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about her. She’s probably dead already,” the blond informs him, turning away. 

Vincent looks over to Tamotsu questioningly, but his master won’t meet his eyes. Vincent is about to try and push for a further explanation from Toki, but when he turns back to the blond, what he’s holding out between them redirects Vincent’s thoughts immediately.

“This is your chance to prove your loyalty to your master,” the blond states, serious for once as he lifts the handgun a little, jiggling the handle at Vincent. As the Turk reaches out to take it though, the blond does not release the other end. “Don’t get any stupid ideas in your pretty head about shooting me with it. If you do that, Tamotsu will die too.”

“What?” Vincent asks, looking up and meeting those cold blue eyes.

“Insurance, Arashi. If I don’t survive today, neither does he. A prearranged deal I have with others. They will find him and end him if I don’t contact them within twenty four hours.”

“Why?” Tamotsu asks, voice flat and sounding so very tired.

Vincent can’t hide the disappointment in his expression as the possibility of killing Toki is taken from him, as it’s all he can do to keep his eyes on the blond and not turn at the sound of Tamotsu’s distressed tone. 

“Did you think I’d hand your pet a gun and just trust him without some safety measures? Honestly, Tamotsu, you know me better than that.”

The feel of Tamotsu’s spidery fingers suddenly touching Vincent’s waist, creeping under the edge of the pullover and making contact with Vincent’s skin, doesn’t startle him at all. Instead, it makes Vincent exhale and relax a little, the touch calming. Vincent looks to his master over his shoulder, and as their eyes meet, the older man manages a small lopsided smile just for him.

It makes everything just click into place.

He’ll do this, but not for Toki or because of his threats… not even for the Turks and his last mission as one of them. 

From now on, it’s all just for Tamotsu.

***.***

Rude wastes time in Suzaku’s private rooms, but he finds he can’t pull himself away without a few last steps. The little girl he moves to the first room, leaving her settled in the nest of pillows near the fireplace, a blanket over her as if she’s simply sleeping. It’s an overly sentimental gesture, he knows… but he just can’t leave her in the room with that woman.

Finding the master key that Suzaku keeps in her room takes longer, but once he’s found it he quickly leaves, locking the door behind him and trying to put the whole incident out of his mind. Taking up his position again guarding the door, he finds that trying to act as if nothing happened is difficult as the adrenaline is still running through his veins, urging him to move.

Glancing at his watch, he finds it’s just gone half past eleven. _Still too early._

Fingering the master key in his pocket, Rude runs through his plans again to at least keep his mind busy while he waits. 

***.***

Reno’s suspicious because there should be more guards, yet apart from the ones Tseng took out before he even let them out of the truck, they’ve only come across another two since. For an organisation this large, it’s unheard of to be so low on protection, and Rude’s reports had said that while the path they’d chosen would have the least opposition, there should to be at least ten they’d have to take out on the way.

None of it adds up, and while Reno is sure they’re walking into a trap, Tseng won’t even pause to hear his warning.

“Lena, where do ya think all the muscle’s gone?” Reno whispers as they pause at yet another seemingly empty hallway, waiting for Tseng to check ahead and signal for them to follow.

“Wish I knew,” Elena replies, expression pinched with worry as she glances up the hall. “Tseng’s going to be unbearable if he doesn’t get to kill more grunts.”

Reno grins, his own gaze behind them to make sure they aren’t being followed.

“I’m more worried it’s a fucking trap,” Reno points out, hating how quiet the whole building seems to be. “Although, in the mood Tseng’s in, that’d probably just make him happy.”

Elena makes a small noise that sounds to Reno like a suppressed laugh, before she turns to grin at him. Turning back to look for their leader, her expression grows serious once more.

“We’re clear, come on. Not much else we can do at this point but watch his back,” she informs Reno, starting down the hall with the redhead close behind. “Classy place to end in at least, if worse comes to worse.”

Looking around as they creep down the hallway, Reno shakes his head in disagreement. Fancy maybe, but the décor here isn’t to his taste at all. As they come to the end, Tseng is already moving again, making his way forward once more. This time when they stop, it’s Elena who talks first.

“Fuck,” she hisses, causing Reno to glance around her up the hall, only to find it empty.

“Fuck what?” Reno asks, wondering where the hell Tseng has gone.

“Tseng signalled there’s no guards outside the security room ahead. This shit is insane. Rude said they always have two outside the room at all times.”

“Come on, before he gets himself killed,” Reno growls softly, taking off after Tseng with Elena following close behind. At the last corner, Reno looks down at the room in the distance, only to find Tseng looking back at him and signalling him to come. Continuing on, they say nothing further until inside the control room, door shut behind them.

“Okay, where the fuck is everybody?” Reno finally asks Tseng, getting a shrug from the older man.

“Find out,” Tseng replies, gesturing towards the monitors lining one wall before he turns to Elena. “Can you change the digital lock on the door so we’re not disturbed?”

“Piece of cake,” the blond replies, kneeling by the control panel for the door and starting to work the cover off it. Tseng waits beside her, gun still in hand, as she works, just in case anyone tries to enter, but nothing happens as she finishes. “It’s on keypad only now, new code is 4758.”

With a nod, Tseng holsters his gun, turning back to Reno and watching as the redhead cycles through the different cameras.

“This whole floor’s pretty much deserted, but the others are all staffed as normal, guard wise. Haven’t found the targets yet, but already noticed the underground floors aren’t on this grid. Must have another room down there that’s independent,” Reno informs Tseng, eyes staying on the monitors as he speaks. “Hopefully Rude’ll get on that, since he’s down there.”

“Tseng?” Elena interrupts from another table where she’s just started accessing the computer system through another terminal. “You need to see this.”

Reno pauses in his perusal of the cameras, glancing over to see Elena’s worried expression as Tseng joins her.

“Something good?” the redhead asks sarcastically, eyes going back to his screens.

“Doubt it. There’s a file on the desktop called ‘welcome Turks’,” Elena mutters, pulling Reno’s surprised eyes right back to her. Tseng is standing behind her now, looking just as concerned.

“Open it,” he commands, hands coming to rest on the back of her chair.

Reno bites his lip as his heartbeat picks up pace, quickly checking all the halls in their vicinity, but the cameras all around still show no guards… no apparent trap in that way, at least.

“What’s in it?” Reno finally asks as the silence drags on, agitating his nerves further. “Suspense is killing me over here, guys.”

“Welcome to the red birds nest, little Turks. Your welcome gift is an easy start, but the rest is up to you. It’s recompense for what you’ve already gifted to me. Don’t die too quickly now,” Tseng reads out, expression stormy as Reno chances a look at him again. “There’s a folder of video files attached titled, ‘thank you’.”

“The videos are only labelled by date. Do we want to open one now?” Elena asks, her doubt clear.

“Pick a random one,” Tseng instructs flatly.

Reno turns back to watch the security screens again, attention split between searching for their targets, watching for incoming guards and listening to what the other two are watching, as he can’t see that monitor from where he is. It’s definitely Valentine’s voice he can hear, slurring, probably drugged, and somebody else Reno doesn’t recognise. To hear Valentine actually begging for someone to stop doing anything is a little sadistically pleasing to Reno, and he can’t help but wish he could see the video himself to find out how they managed it. 

Five seconds later he takes back that wish as whoever is with Valentine on the video makes it clear he’s about to fuck him unprepared, the sound of the following scream enough to make Reno wince in place. The muscles in his back tense up enough to ache as he waits for Tseng to explode.

“Reno, find me targets now.”

***.***

Toki leaves for the meeting first, to avoid suspicion he tells them, before walking away. Vincent doesn’t object because it gives him some alone time with Tamotsu, even if it is only five or so minutes.

“How are you feeling?” Tamotsu asks him as soon as the blond departs, fussing over his clothes and making a few adjustments as Vincent obediently stands still and lets him.

“I’m a little slower than I’d like to be, because of the drugs I took earlier to sleep, but this shouldn’t be a problem,” Vincent replies, smiling as the older man moves on to fuss with his hair. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” Tamotsu reassures, smiling as he finally stops and holds both of Vincent’s hands instead. “But just in case, remember that I have your back. I’ll always have your back, my love.”

Vincent nods, biting down on his bottom lip a little as he tries not to get distracted by his master’s beauty. Tamotsu is so handsome, his suit immaculate and his dark eyes so affectionate as they gaze at him, the urge to step across his boundaries and touch the other man a temptation he can’t afford to give into right now.

“I love you,” he says instead, eyes falling as he says it, because Tamotsu is plain hard to keep eye contact with when he’s feeling so exposed emotionally.

“And I love you. Now breathe, relax, and remember I am here.”

Vincent nods, pulling himself together as Tamotsu turns and heads to the door, one of Vincent’s hands held firmly in his own. It’s only a short walk from Toki’s room to the meeting and they traverse it in silence, Tamotsu walking straight into the room without knocking.

“Ah, finally you arrive,” Toki says as they enter and the doors click shut behind them. Toki turns to smirk at Tamotsu, but doesn’t spare Vincent a glance.

“I apologize if we kept you waiting,” Tamotsu says in greeting, looking over everyone in the room before his eyes pause on Toki’s who’s still standing up in the far corner, seemingly making himself a drink at the mini bar there. The blond only nods in reply, going back to what he was doing as Tamotsu turns back to the two older men sitting down. “Suzaku is not joining us tonight?” he adds, feigning ignorance as Toki chuckles a little at his last question.

“No, she’s not coming. I told her she wasn’t needed tonight.”

“That explains why she’s been slaughtering her staff all afternoon, at least,” Genbu mutters, eyes on the blond. “But before we get into why you called us here for something so mundane at such a late hour, or why you excluded her, I’d like to know why the pet is dressed. Wasn’t it you, Kōryū, who made the rule about slaves always being naked when brought into one of our meetings since we’re not allowed guards in here?”

“True, and he will be in a moment. Tamotsu requested his pet not be made to walk down the hallway naked, and I saw no harm in it. Now we’re here though, and before we get started, we can remedy that. Arashi?” the blond begins, turning finally to look at Vincent. “Take off your clothes.”

Vincent nods, taking in a breath to try and steady his too fast beating heart. All eyes are on him, and that would be intimidating enough on its own considering who these men are… but what he’s expected to do now only triples the apprehension. He needs to be quick and smooth, but he knows he’s in no physical state to pull it off with his old grace. Right now, all he’s praying for is enough luck to make it count. 

Vincent lifts his arms slowly to the neckline of his pullover, one slipping around to the back of his neck. As he grabs the material to pull it over his head, he takes hold of the gun underneath that is taped onto his back, high up under his hair.

For a moment he pauses, looking up at Byakko through his bangs, pretending to be a little shy as he tries to set his aim. The smirk the pale man is directing at him is the same one he wore as all those children died earlier, and it helps to strengthen Vincent’s resolve.

Jerking his hand hard, to dislodge the gun, Vincent manages to clear his head of the jumper and as soon as his arms are in front of him again, he’s firing. The jumper is still wrapped around his arms and over the gun, but he ignores the awkwardness and fires through it as Byakko takes a hit to the chest and falls out of sight behind the table.

As he turns the gun on Genbu though, the trigger jams in the material.

“Fucking whore!” the oldest leader shouts, standing up and reaching inside his jacket as he continues to yell obscenities. He’s red in the face, enraged enough to fumble with, what Vincent can only guess is his own weapon.

A sudden shot coming from beside Vincent ends his rant though, Genbu’s head jerking back as he’s shot between the eyes. Vincent turns to stare at Tamotsu who’s holding up a gun of his own as he watches his father fall.

“Always with the name calling. So tiresome,” Tamotsu mutters, sighing as he holsters his gun back under his jacket and turns to meet Vincent’s gaze. “Sorry to take your kill, but you seemed to be a little caught up.”

“Yes,” Vincent replies a little breathlessly, looking down at his arms and frowning. He pulls one limb free easily enough, but the other is caught up in a tangle of jumper, gun and masking tape. “Thank you,” he adds as he starts to try and work it free, careful to keep the gun pointed downwards.

“Here, let me help you ,” Tamotsu offers, walking over and working the mess off Vincent’s arm. 

His limb comes out still holding the gun, but it’s forgotten as Vincent’s eyes are on his master who’s just saved his life despite knowing everything about him being a Turk. When Tamotsu looks up and notices Vincent’s gaze, he smiles earnestly, leaning in to give Vincent a kiss. It’s just a peck, but Vincent can’t help but grin back at him in relief. 

It’s over and they’re both still alive.

“Bringing a weapon of your own and not telling me? What a naughty boy you are, my Tamotsu,” Toki chuckles, interrupting the moment. “Now children, enough time for that later. We have a chopper to catch. If you….” 

Toki’s words are cut off by a sudden loud bang, and Vincent jerks around to find Byakko peering over the edge of the table, gun pointing straight at him.

“Should never take your eyes off a tiger unless you’re sure it’s de….”

Vincent’s shot is true this time, ending the pale man instantly. He watches Byakko slump over the table, before he fires another two times… just to be sure.

He’s lowering his gun, about to turn back to Tamotsu, when his master suddenly leans against him heavily.

“Tamotsu?” Vincent calls, dropping the gun to grab the taller man around the waist and support his weight, but there’s no answer. His master is breathing fast, face pressed into Vincent’s neck… and it’s only then Vincent notices the sudden wet warmth spreading over his own bare chest where they are touching.

“Toki, he’s been hit!” Vincent exclaims, lowering Tamotsu to the floor as the older man’s legs give out. The blond is suddenly there too, helping to lay Tamotsu between them on the floor.

It’s a chest wound and Vincent moves away a little to grab his discarded pullover off the floor, leaving his master to Toki for the moment. Once back he presses it against the wound to try and slow the bleeding, but before he can say a word, the whole room erupts with the sudden blaring of alarms. 

Wincing at the noise level, Vincent looks at his master’s face to find Toki is cupping it in his hands, murmuring something to Tamotsu that Vincent can’t hear. When the blond moves, Vincent takes his place, leaning in close to look into those dark eyes he loves so much. The alarm cuts off then, but it’s replaced by the sounds of a gun battle going on somewhere nearby. Thankfully it seems to be some distance away, so they should still have enough time to escape.

“Sorry… my love,” Tamotsu manages to murmur, breathing laboured as he gazes up at Vincent. He tries to smile, but it’s more of a grimace as he starts to struggle for breath, coughing up blood that paints his lips red before it starts to leak out the side of his mouth.

“It’s okay,” Vincent tries to reassure, one hand on his master’s cheek as the other continues to hold pressure on the wound. “We just need materia and you’ll be okay. I think Toki has gone to get some, so….”

“No, he hasn’t,” Tamotsu interrupts, trying to lift a hand to Vincent’s hair. As soon as Vincent notices, he leans in and meets it halfway, eyes wide in confusion. 

“W-what… what do you mean he hasn’t?” Vincent asks, starting to panic. The noises around them are only increasing, the ones out in the hall getting closer, and now there seems to be more coming from outside too. There’s even the sound of a chopper readying for take off… probably their chopper, but they need to stabilize Tamotsu before they can move him at all.

“Relax, love. Your friends are here… sorry I can’t take you with me, after all.”

Tamotsu’s eyes fall closed, and Vincent can only call his name, his desperation rising as he watches how his master’s breaths are starting to slow. He ends up yelling for his master so loudly that he doesn’t hear the door behind him open, or see who enters the room before he’s hit with a sleep spell and everything just goes black.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kōryū – Japanese name for the guardian of the centre in mythology (Symbolized by a yellow dragon)  
> Seiryū – Japanese name for the guardian of the east in mythology (Symbolized by an azure dragon)


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent wakes slowly, consciousness slipping back amidst a heavy weight of fatigue. His limbs feel numb, and he’s a little lost to where or when he is at first. Just breathing in and out is all he can focus on, but eventually he opens his eyes and manages to lift a hand to push the blanket he’s burrowed under away from his face.

The vaguely familiar sight of the room he’s in makes him frown at first as he searches for the connection. When it comes, his mind jerks to attention, eyes going wide as he recognises this as Tseng’s spare room in his apartment.

It instantly brings back all the memories of the last time he was here when Tseng had first touched him. He has a nagging feeling that as upsetting as it is to be here again, that’s not what he should be focusing on right now.

It doesn’t take long for the memory of Tamotsu dying in his arms to hit Vincent like a knife to the chest, and he can’t hold back the whimper that escapes him from the sudden pain. His hands fist in the blanket covering him as he relives it all over again, his mind searching for a sliver of hope that the man he’s come to love so much still might, somehow, be alive.

It’s a fool’s desire though, and he knows it. Even if his lover had survived until the Turks came, he doubts any of them would have bothered saving Tamotsu’s life. He was, after all, a target. One of the leaders of the Circle, even if he was one they hadn’t previously known about. Vincent also knows that being found in the state he’d been in, screaming over Tamotsu’s failing body, would mean one thing to his fellow agents.

But then again, if it was they who had found him so obviously compromised, he should be dead. Rolling over, Vincent looks around and feels a great deal of relief to find himself alone. The movement does bring to attention the manacle attached to one of his ankles though, and he frowns down at it before he takes in his surroundings in more detail. The room has been emptied of everything but the bed he lies on and a cupboard over the other side of the room that he doubts he can reach with the length of his tether. The chain does seem long enough for him to reach the ensuite bathroom that the bed he’s on has been pushed next to though.

Vincent stares at nothing in particular as he tries to process what it all means through the grief that’s trying to envelope him. It’s so hard to think when Tamotsu keeps stealing into his mind.

_“Relax, love. Your friends are here… sorry I can’t take you with me, after all.”_

Shaking his head, Vincent squeezes his eyes closed tightly and tries to focus on the present. At first his mind cooperates, going through the usual patterns of logic to bring him to the most probable conclusion that he’s here to be processed, given a chance… and by Tseng too, if the location is any indication. That Tseng would bother, risk so much, for him? It’s hard to believe considering the older man had previously made it clear enough, in actions if not words, that Vincent was just another employee to him. But this is definitely not the usual process for handling compromised agents, so what else could it mean?

Vincent for a moment considers Tseng does have feelings for him, that he does think of him as more than just an employee. It leads him right back to Tamotsu, his love for both men and how, just before the mission had gone to hell, Vincent had chosen to betray Tseng and the Turks. As he stares at his hands through his now open eyes, he knows that without a doubt, if Tamotsu walked into this room right now, he’d follow him again. He’s still compromised, and whoever does end up coming in here next to question him… well, they’re going to work it out quickly. As it is, he can’t stop the tears that have started to fall, feels so overwhelmed by the loss of his Tamotsu.

Tseng’s going to be disappointed in him, maybe disgusted and probably damn angry too. Vincent really doesn’t think he can take seeing all of that in Tseng’s eyes right now, not when he feels so raw and exposed.

Lying back down, Vincent curls on his side facing the wall and pulls the blanket back around him tightly. He decides the Turks can come, but he’s not talking yet. He wants time to grieve over Tamotsu’s death, and he’ll take it, irrelevant of his split loyalties. It’s not much, but it’s the only kind of goodbye he’s ever going to get to give his lost lover now.

After that, he’ll tell them everything and hold nothing back. They could simply kill him for his delay, and are most likely to do just that anyway when he finally does cooperate and admit his betrayal. Right now though, as he lets his mind sink back to remembering Tamotsu and every moment they spent together, death doesn’t seem like such a bad option.

***.***

Tseng toes off his shoes and loosens his tie as soon as his apartment door is closed behind him, breathing in and out deeply as he takes the time to close his eyes and just relax for a moment.

Elena’s accusing gaze still haunts him, even when it’s out of sight, but he has no choice now but to endure it. The choices he’s made have set his path, and as much as it’s put what he’s always wanted within reach, it’s also left all those possibilities tainted. He’s trapped on a course he always tried so hard to avoid but he can no longer deny himself this chance, even if any success he has may only be fleeting.

Putting his nagging morality behind him for now, Tseng straightens up and walks down the hall, entering the spare room quietly and flicking on the light. He watches as the figure on the bed in the corner jerks a little in reaction to the sudden brightness.

“Vincent, how do you feel?”

The silence he gets in response in not surprising… but it is disappointing. It’s been three weeks since that night they retrieved Vincent, and while the young Turk was kept unconscious for the first two weeks so the worst of the drugs could filter out of his system, for the last week he’s been in a normal cycle of consciousness, but silent and unresponsive. The doctor Tseng had been bringing regularly to check on his second in command’s condition, before he was allowed to wake up, had said he would be disorientated for some time though. He’d recommended professional counselling, but as a Turk, that’s a luxury that’s not afforded to them. Either Vincent works his own way out of the mess his mind’s been left in, or he’ll be terminated.

By the usual terms of their employment, he already should have been. Tseng knows this, but he still won’t allow it. He knows in this way he’s compromised himself, but rules be damned, he will not let Toki win. He’s out there somewhere, and Tseng will find him and make him pay no matter how many years it takes to track him down. First though, he’ll somehow help Vincent get better, so he can be beside him when they finally bring that bastard down.

With an exhale, Tseng pushes down his annoyance at the thought of the blond, slowly turning away from the bed and opening the door again to leave. He’ll come back in an hour, as usual, with food Vincent will barely eat any of, and only after Tseng leaves the room.

The sudden sound of a chain clanking onto the floor has Tseng swinging back around in surprise, eyes widening as he watches Vincent sit up on the side of the bed. He’s got the blanket pulled around his shoulders tightly, and his head is bowed forward, eyes down and out of sight. It’s not much, in itself, but it’s the first time Vincent has reacted to his presence in any way. 

“Vincent, how do you feel?” Tseng repeats, his own brain unable to get off the usual track as he swallows down the sudden hope, pulling his calm appearance close around him, even if his insides are churning.

“Do you even care?” Vincent whispers, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking at the chain attached to the manacle on his ankle as it rattles from the movement.

“I don’t like doing this to you.”

“Then why am I chained up like a dog?” the young man asks, not a trace of anger in his flat words which are still so soft. Both his arms hug his knees tightly.

“I’m waiting for Vincent to come back,” Tseng replies calmly, moving further into the room and letting the door swing shut behind him, but he stops out of reach of his second in command.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Vincent demands, voice suddenly too full of emotion. He looks away to the side as one of his hands raise to pull at his hair, frowning as he fumbles for a grip in the now short strands. “I don’t understand. I’m right here!”

“Tamotsu is dead, and Arashi needs to die with him. Don’t you think that’s how it should be too?” Tseng explains, arms folding across his chest as he swallows down the tightness in his throat at the words he’s speaking. He can only put the sensation down to his annoyance at even having to say the other man’s name. It’s definitely not guilt.

“I don’t understand!” Vincent repeats in a whine, hands giving up on his hair to rub over his face in frustration. “Do you mean to kill me now? And if so, why keep me locked up here? You could have just killed me when you found me… let me die with him.”

Tseng has to take a moment to calm himself before he continues, his jealousy and possessiveness making him too close to losing his temper… but he knows it will do no good in this situation. He has to stay calm.

“Arashi needs to die, and Vincent needs to return to me,” he finally manages stiffly, gaze steady as he looks at the man he loves, and wishes for him to just meet his eyes for once, so he can see what’s really going on inside.

Then Vincent suddenly does and Tseng wishes he hadn’t. There’s so much vulnerability, exhaustion and pain. Tseng’s chest aches, but he lets none of his true turmoil show, somehow holding his calm facade as he waits for a reply.

Eventually, Vincent just exhales heavily and looks away. Minutes tick by, but still Tseng doesn’t move or say anything further. He needs Vincent to talk to him, to get this all out and move past it, but the younger man has to take the first step. It’s not something Tseng can force.

“A part of me _did_ die with him.” 

Vincent’s reply is so lifeless. Tseng has to turn away to hide his reaction, his control slipping away completely. He’s about to walk out, run away, shut the door and come back when he’s got himself back together, but before he can take the first step, the sound of chains moving stills him in place again.

“Look at me,” Vincent whispers.

Tseng doesn’t turn. He’s frozen in place by the turn that the conversation is taking. For the last seven days Vincent hasn’t responded to anything he’s said, and even though tonight he’s finally talking, Tseng finds that now it’s _he_ who can’t respond.

“Please, Tseng. Please just look at me?” Vincent begs, sounding so very broken and desperate. 

Tseng’s eyes are already closed, squeezed tight as his hands clench into fists, because this moment is so critical and he’s the one who’s falling apart and failing to stay calm. He’s so afraid of fucking this up… but he just can’t trust Vincent to anyone else, not anymore.

In the end, it’s that that makes Tseng breathe in deep, open his eyes and steel himself as he turns. His eyes end up on the floor though, his strength of will failing him at the last moment.

“What do you see now, when you look at me?” Vincent asks, voice barely audible even though they are now only a few steps away from each other. 

Tseng forces his gaze from the floor and looks to the younger man’s bare feet first, his eyes travelling up slowly, taking in every detail of the ill fitted clothes hanging off his too thin frame. Vincent looks so diminished. When Tseng’s eyes finally meet the younger man’s, he can’t hide how much it makes him ache.

“Isn’t all I was before dead now anyway? Why won’t you just let me go? I’m compromised and you know I had every intension of betraying you when….”

Tseng moves forward instantly, one hand covering Vincent’s mouth to stop the words he doesn’t want to hear. His other grabs the younger man’s bicep, to prevent him from moving away, but it’s a wasted gesture in the end.

Vincent doesn’t even attempt to move. His eyes are so wide, staring back at Tseng who is trying desperately to pull his self-control back together… and failing rather spectacularly, if Vincent’s shocked reaction is any indication. He knows he’s lost the one advantage he had now, the safety of indifference he was trying to stay hidden behind, but the anger Vincent’s words caused in him just won’t be contained.

“You are not compromised!” Tseng hisses, the hand on Vincent’s bicep squeezing as he sucks in breaths, trying to control his rage. “You’re… you’re just tired and still detoxing from all the fucking chemicals they pumped into you for months. It will pass and I _will_ have my Vincent back!”

***.***

Elena is drunk and Reno is so sober it hurts. The redhead can’t help but think the situation is rather appropriate, considering just how fucked up everything else is right now. He’s trying to be supportive, but if he has to listen to much more of the blonde’s grief, he’s going to just give in and get wasted too, sobriety be damned. His hand is already twitching, body yearning for the oblivion that always makes him feel better.

Although… well, oblivion isn’t seeming to make Elena feel any better right now.

“Ya takin’ this all too hard,” Reno mutters, watching her over the top of his cup of coffee.

Elena makes an annoyed growl at him, slugging back half her drink before she looks at him directly.

“How the hell am I supposed to be taking it then, huh?” she demands, glaring at the redhead through her bangs, even if her vitriol isn’t really directed at him. Reno knows that though, something she’d be thankful for if she wasn’t presently so wasted. “It’s fucking wrong!”

“Everything we do is wrong, technically,” Rude inserts, drinking his own beer at a slower pace as he listens, seemingly as unaffected as always.

“Rude’s got a point, so why’s this pissin’ ya off so much?” Reno asks, gaze diverting down to his coffee as he wishes it were something else.

“Cause… because, fuck, he’s one of our own, damn it! Doesn’t that bother you?” 

Reno sighs, unable to meet her eyes. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. It’s the exact thing that’s been turning his own stomach for weeks, even if he’s not so fond of the person in question.

“Tseng’s the director. He’ll do what he thinks is best,” Rude replies from beside Reno, putting his glass down. “How we feel about it don’t mean shit.”

“Agreed,” Reno adds, reaching out to the blond, only to get his hand slapped away.

“I thought we, like as Turks, were supposed to be able to trust each other and nobody else. Lies to each other and secrets…. You can work with it like this?” she accuses, eyes darting between them both accusingly.

“Lena, he’s compromised,” Reno insists, sitting forward a bit as his own annoyance starts to rise, but his ire is all directed at her as she just won’t let it go. “If ya wanna spin shit about trust, Tseng should of just killed him on the spot. If his lies keep Valentine alive what’s the fucking problem? Better than ‘im being dead, ain’t it?”

Elena scowls, looking away as she tries to find fault with Reno’s words. This time when he reaches out to ruffle her hair, she only makes a grunt of annoyance and lets him.

“He’ll find out one day, and then what? This whole fucking thing is going to blow up in our faces,” she mutters before downing the rest of her drink. Once it’s empty, she doesn’t order another, just staring at the empty glass miserably instead.

“The Director has good reasons, whatever this secret is you’re keeping for him. Maybe by the time Vincent finds out, he’ll be stable enough to understand and accept it,” Rude suggests, but his statement is met with silence.

Reno can’t find anything to add, because even with this level of openness between them, there’s still ten times more under it all, not being said. His own curiosity itches to know exactly what this big secret is that’s got Elena so tied up in knots, but he’s not even game to ask, cause knowing would put him on the wrong side of Tseng. In the Director’s present state of mind, Reno wants to be as far from all that as possible.

Besides, Reno has his own issues to deal with. He’s personally still trying to get the image of Tseng hacking off Vincent’s hair while he was still unconscious, out of his mind. It wasn’t exactly a shining example of stability to base everything else on.

Most of why that scene upset him though, was pure selfishness. With that long mop of hair and gaunt appearance, it was easier to think of Valentine as a nobody, not a Turk, not one of their own. Once his hair was back near its previous length, Valentine looked far too much like his old self. His old self after near starvation anyway. It was hard to just leave him in Tseng’s hands, locked up for weeks and maybe months, when the guy had mostly completed the mission, and visibly suffered so much in doing so.

Then again, he wasn’t there when Vincent was found, and nobody is giving any detailed explanations of that now, not in conversation or any of the reports, so he’s left with no choice but to trust Tseng. Tseng, who is pretty compromised himself, given how personal he’s been taking everything that happened to Valentine.

Just thinking about it all is giving Reno a headache.

“Fuck, this is just gonna continue to suck for months, ain’t it?” he mutters, glancing at Rude who just sighs in reply. When the redhead looks over for Elena’s reaction, he finds she’s already passed out face down on the table.

***.***

Tseng’s grip becomes too tight, the pain finally pulling Vincent out of the shocked state as he flinches and tries to pull away. At first, the older man seems to be going to continue with his anger, but then confusion takes over the expression on Tseng’s face. Confusion and regret. He releases Vincent’s arm and the hand over Vincent’s mouth starts to withdraw, but that touch is one thing Vincent doesn’t want to lose, not when it’s the first thing that’s made him feel human since the mission ended.

He grabs Tseng’s wrist and leans into his hand, resting his cheek on the palm as if it’s the most wonderful thing in the word… and to him right now, it is.

“Please… please just let me have this?” Vincent begs, eyes closed as his other hand rises to cup the back of Tseng’s hand, trying to keep it there against his cheek. Tseng’s not pulling it away, but Vincent can feel the tension in his limb, the sure sign that he’s about to.

When there is no movement, Vincent sighs, nuzzling Tseng’s palm and just drinking in the touch. Tseng’s fingers are thin like Tamotsu’s, but where his master’s were always cold, Tseng’s are warm. The difference makes Vincent’s chest constrict painfully in a confusion of sorrow and joy. He knows this touch too, even if it’s been years since he’s felt it, so long ago and only once.

He can’t stop the urge to imitate that moment in history again right now. Tseng is close enough and so very still, so Vincent just leans into him, moving to rest his head on the older man’s shoulder as he releases Tseng’s wrist. His other hand is still cupping Tseng’s against his cheek, so he moves it back into his hair until it’s on the back of his head, just as it had been that first night Tseng had touched him, so many years ago.

***.***

Tseng can’t breathe. He knows what this is, recognizes it instantly as same embrace they’d shared that one night, as he’s relived it in his memories too many times. The fact Vincent remembers it too is overwhelming, and as he finally manages to force in a breath past his constricting chest, Vincent exhales out against his neck, making him shiver in response.

“Vincent,” he whispers, his free hand lifting to the young man’s waist and curling around it, pulling him closer into a proper embrace. As his hand slides over Vincent’s back, he feels just how thin he’s become and has to push down the anger that tries to resurface.

His rising protective ire dissipates instantly when he notices how Vincent is trembling, and as he pays closer attention, he realises the youth is quietly crying against him. Vincent’s hand finally drops from covering Tseng’s, but Tseng doesn’t move it, carding through the younger man’s hair as he holds him close and tries to give him the connection he realises now he should have offered years ago.

It’s his Vincent, back in his arms, and Tseng closes his eyes and just enjoys the moment. This is the first step he’s been hoping for and he will not let this chance be lost. Whatever it takes, he’ll help Vincent find himself again, this time with Tseng helping every step of the way.

***.***.***

Elena straightens the stack of papers in front of her nervously, even though she’s already done it at least a hundred times before. It’s keeping her hands busy, something she needs or else she’ll just fidget. Today she’s been given the task of bringing Vincent up to date on the ongoing investigation into the last remaining member of the Circle who is still on the run, Toki.

Needless to say, it’s an awkward mission, at best. She knows she’s been chosen by Tseng because she specialises in psychology. This isn’t just about having Vincent brought up to date, it’s also a test of sorts to check on his mental status in regards to the case, that much Tseng made more than clear to her.

It’s been four months in total since that night now, and while Tseng has informed her that Vincent is physically well back on the path to his previous fitness level, he seems unsure if it’s really been enough time for Vincent mentally. Elena agrees it’s been quick, despite previous history showing that Vincent tends to be an expert at bouncing back after traumatic missions. Having studied everything he went through in detail herself, she’s a little amazed he’s not certifiable by this stage. Vincent is an anomaly, but she’s sure he’s going to be different now no matter how much Tseng insists he is back to the way he was before. Nobody goes through something like that and remains unchanged, but hopefully he’ll end up stronger as a result, and not simply internalise any issues and let them eat him away from the inside out. 

There’s not much that she can do on that front though, as Tseng has taken over total responsibility for the other man’s recovery ever since they’d brought him home. None of the other Turks have even seen Vincent since that day, but it’s hard to argue with Tseng’s methods when they seem to have been so successful. 

Tseng has, though, admitted to her that the two men are in a relationship now and that does worry her, considering how many dependency transference issues it opens up, but she can only hope it will continue to be a positive that keeps him stable. Without the luxury of professional counselling, they really can’t afford to be picky. Vincent’s back in action from today forward, and that will keep him alive. She only hopes that all the information he’s about to be given will not cause any cracks, and only strengthen him in the future fight against Toki.

Checking her watch, Elena notices it's almost time. She puts aside all her concerns and leaves the paperwork before her be, reaching for her cup of coffee and sipping on it instead. It’s only moments later that Vincent enters the room, a few minutes early and with a small smile, just like old times. She smiles back earnestly because he does look almost the same as he had before.

“You’re looking great, like nothing happened at all,” she blurts out, blushing as she puts down her cup and momentarily loses all the composure she was trying so hard to hold. “Shit.. I mean… good morning, Vincent,” she finally ends, diverting back to professional and internally cringing at her own slip up. Thankfully, Vincent doesn’t seem offended, grinning as he sits across from her.

“Good morning to you too, and thanks,” he replies, putting down his own cup. “Sorry Tseng put you up to this. I don’t know why he just couldn’t do it himself, but you know him and official processes. He’d probably lose sleep if we didn’t do it all by the book.”

Elena almost flinches at the comment, her smile stiffening but managing to stay in place, despite the voice in her head sniggering at the irony of that comment.

“It’s fine, really. I’m just happy you’re back with us and feeling better again. Anything I can do to help, I’m more than willing if it gets our team back at full strength again,” she replies, reaching for her cup for a little caffeinated calm, and pushing down the sarcastic little voice in her head that’s giving her grief.

“So, I can assume Toki is still missing, whereabouts unknown?” Vincent asks, glancing down at the papers before her.

“Yes. Apart from that one sighting a week after we lost him, there’s been nothing else. It’s assumed he’s gone to ground to rebuild his strength. We have an offer out there of payment for information, being handled by an agent loyal but no longer connected to Shinra so it can’t be traced back to us. He’s skilled and has enough contacts in the right places that if there’s a peep from Toki, we’ll know about it. Officially, of course, the circle is no more and all members have been apprehended,” Elena rattles off, putting down her cup and picking up the first booklet.

“Yes, Tseng did bring me up to date on the official line already, and as I’m back on duty as of today, my own official report has now been checked and lodged with the higher ups. It’s quiet a work of fiction,” Vincent tells her, grinning as cheekily as he always used to in the past. 

Elena grins back, feeling that odd comradery they’ve always shared once again. It gives her the reassurance she’s been looking for to get through the rest of this without any more dallying.

“Okay, so first I have some extra notes you need to see. This wasn’t included in the official reports of course. It’s a chronological list of all the substances you were given in your time in the Circle, the intended purpose of said drug, and your reactions and any side effects. It’s very detailed as it came from the laboratory that created these concoctions, so the technicians were very meticulous detail wise. Still, it gives us a valuable insight into the effects you were under, and both Tseng and I agreed that it would be of value to you to see it. It wasn’t shared with Reno or Rude, as we agreed there was no need for them to know this level of detail. They have been given a rough summary on the information though.” 

She passes over the booklet, because it’s way too long a list to call it anything else, and he takes it with a nod, seemingly unsurprised by the length as he settles in to read it. He doesn’t look up until he’s finished around an hour later, and she’s noted every and any reaction he’s made the whole time. Some of it seemed to surprise him, other parts he looked a little pissed about, and a couple of times he’d even smiled, but overall it’s a good thing he’s expressing what he’s feeling, even if it’s in his old, muted way. She’s so relieved he’s not just internalizing it all that her smile is probably a little inappropriate as he finally finishes and hands it back.

“As you can see, considering all of that, you should be very proud of how far you’ve come in such a short time,” she adds a little awkwardly, trying to explain just why she’s so cheered right now.

Vincent only nods, but he does manage a small smile again, so she relaxes and starts pulling out the next pile of pages he needs to read.

“Elena, what was omitted from that report?” Vincent suddenly asks.

“What was… I mean nothing. That’s the master copy. Tseng handed it to me himself,” Elena replies, frowning. “What makes you think something is missing?”

“The source coding on the bottom of each page shows there’s omissions.”

Elena hastily grabs the booklet again and flips through, reading the long codes on the bottom of each page. To her surprise, Vincent’s right and it throws her for a moment, because she’d never even checked this herself. She’d been so busy studying the content, she hadn’t even considered it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice at all,” she begins, standing up. “I should go and inform Tseng immediately.”

“No, wait,” Vincent inserts, interrupting her internal panic. “He probably already knows. Tseng doesn’t miss details like that. Look, leave it with me. I’ll just ask him about it.”

“Are you sure?” Elena asks, pausing in place. “I’m really sorry about this Vincent, as I should have caught that.”

“It’s alright, really. Tseng has mentioned you’ve been his second on the wrap up of this mission, so I understand why you’d miss such a small detail when I’m sure he’s been over working you, all while hanging over your shoulder annoying you every step of the way. I’ve been his second long enough to know, trust me. Besides, I’d really prefer if you just let me handle this, at least.”

Elena nods and sits, a little out of sorts. Here she is, supposedly the expert who’s testing him, and yet Vincent is completely calm and as observant as ever, and she’s missing things and freaking out. He’s even comforting her… which is just plain embarrassing really.

She’s feels like punching Tseng for putting her in this position, even if there’s no way she ever would. Vincent’s right that he’d never miss checking the page numbers first, and it’s the main reason she’d gotten so slack and stopped doing so herself lately. Concentrating on the details Tseng points her to and nothing else is a bad habit she hadn’t even realised she’d fallen into.

Vincent has, at least, well and truly demonstrated that he has his emotions under control and has put everything he went through behind him for now. She’s happy for him, even if she knows the whole thing is far from over yet. It’s only the calm before the storm, and she doesn’t know how her own nerves are going to handle the rest, especially when she’s about to step way out of her usual boundaries.

“You have more for me?” Vincent asks, pulling her out of her quickly spiralling thoughts.

Elena nods, pulling herself back together and pushing on.

“Yes, sorry. I have everyone’s personal reports from that night for you, so you can have a better picture of where we all were and what happened, since they vary so much from the official reports you already have seen. Tseng doesn’t want any gaps in knowledge when we catch up to Toki. He seems like the type to use any weakness against us, so we want to make sure everyone on the team is up to date.” Elena’s inner voice starts muttering sarcastically again and she mentally kicks it, smiling at Vincent as she passes over the remainder of the bundle of papers. “There’s various other reports from the Soldier divisions that attended that night and assisted us later in the clean up of the Circle’s other bases of operations. Also, any interviews with the rescued so called ‘slaves’ and interrogations of the few guards that survived. It’s a lot to go over, but Tseng said you have as long as you need to do so.”

Vincent sighs as he takes it all, putting it down on the table before him and glancing at his cup.

“I should probably get more coffee before I start,” he says, looking over at her and grinning. “Or you can just give me whatever else you have there first that’s making you so nervous, and that way you get to escape and maybe might get one for me on your way out?”

It’s typical he’s spotted her agitation, but she’s also noticed his own tenseness increase, so for now she calls it even and just sighs, giving in. She’s seen enough already to compile her own report anyway, and sitting here for hours on end watching Vincent read would just be a waste of her time. Pulling a small case from inside her jacket, she opens it and hands over one data stick, aware that Vincent’s eyes are still on the second one she hasn’t yet offered.

“This is video reference material on Toki, taken from various computer systems of the Circle, cataloguing various meetings and interactions he had with others while running the organisation. It’s mostly uninformative, but everyone here has seen it to familiarize themselves with him and his mannerisms. I don’t think you need to necessarily watch it, but Tseng thought you should have the option.”

Vincent nods, and takes the stick from her, putting it on top of the pile and doing a perfect job of not caring in the slightest about it. Maybe he doesn’t at this point anyway, but it doesn’t make Elena feel any better as his eyes are still on that damn second data stick.

“This last one is more difficult,” she begins, glad he’s not looking at her eyes, as she just couldn’t meet his gaze now anyway. “It’s not necessary that you see what is on it, and Tseng thinks that it is more likely to do you more harm than good to view it. I… I personally think that whether you watch it or not should be your decision, and that it is _crucial_ that you know about it, at least.”

“Elena.”

The blond stiffens instantly, but her eyes do not drop in submission, her chin staying raised despite the fear that Tseng’s sudden appearance brings. She can tell by his tone alone that he is angry, but she knows, with every fibre of her being, that this secret is one Vincent has to know. It doesn’t mean she’s untrustworthy, but that’s something she knows Tseng will now doubt.

“Tseng, don’t frighten her,” Vincent murmurs, his eyes looking behind Elena to where Tseng stands. He is as tense as her, but it’s a different kind altogether, as he shows none of her fear.

Elena swallows down her doubts though, trusting that her boss won’t over react to this disobedience with violence. Vincent’s presence is an extra insurance, one that gives her a little more courage. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tseng demands, and Vincent raises an eyebrow, as if he’s about to respond, but Elena doesn’t give him the chance.

“He needs to know, at least in summary, what occurred…,” she begins, but Tseng over-talks her.

“That is not your decision to make.”

Elena stands at his raised voice, nerves falling away as she turns to meet Tseng eye to eye. He’s an intimidating sight, but she will not back down, not when she knows it’s what’s best for the whole team.

“It _is_ when you can’t make the right one yourself! You are crippling him in this fight if you do not tell him, as Toki will use his ignorance against him, against all of us! I cannot just stand by and allow you to do that. I know you are trying to protect him from more pain, but in this case, you are making the wrong choice.”

***.***

Vincent watches the two facing off, trying to control the tension that’s started to pull too tightly inside of him. For once, his eyes are not lingering on Tseng, and trying to work out what he’s hiding in his enigmatic mind.

This time, Vincent’s whole focus is on Elena and unravelling this totally uncharacteristic step from her. He has never before seen her stand up to Tseng, not like this, unbending and totally confident despite the fear curling through her small frame. It’s both impressive, and terrifying at the same time.

Terrifying because it means that whatever this secret is, it’s both huge and important. Probably very bad too, if Tseng’s contained anger is anything to go by. Obviously it’s going to be painful to hear, from Elena’s words… and Vincent’s inner coward is starting to curl into the foetal position the longer he thinks about just what it could be.

Finally he pulls his eyes from the blond and looks to Tseng, who somehow feels his gaze and glances to him. There’s something in his eyes Vincent hates to see… guilt curling through the anger as Tseng’s eyes soften for a moment, before he looks away from them both. His eyes go to the memory stick still sitting in Elena’s case on the table and his expression flattens out to nothing.

“It seems you’ve left me no choice,” Tseng murmurs, walking over and picking up the small device slowly as he continues to examine it intently. “Now he knows there is something I have withheld, he will be unbearable until I tell him.”

Elena turns to look at Vincent, and he watches her sudden onslaught of doubt. She hold’s Vincent’s gaze though as it morphs back into determination.

“That wasn’t my intent… although I can’t honestly say I’m sorry. This will be hard for you Vincent, but I really believe you need to know to be at full strength against Toki. We need to stop him,” Elena explains, and Vincent feels a little easing of that pressure inside, because at least she’s interacting with him directly and not talking about him as if he’s invisible… as Tseng just did.

“We will stop him,” Tseng agrees, drawing Vincent’s gaze back to him. “Elena, I think you’ve done more than enough for one day. Please give us some privacy,” Tseng commands, but he doesn’t look up to meet either of their eyes.

“And you are going to…,” she begins, her words petering out into silence.

“As I said, you’ve left me with no choice. Make sure it’s known I will be unavailable for some time,” Tseng replies eventually, taking a seat where Elena had been before, across from Vincent.

Vincent watches the blond nod and retrieve her now empty case off the table before she leaves with one last unsure smile in Vincent’s direction. He manages to return it, but as soon as the door closes, the expression falls away.

“Lies, Tseng? Really, are we not past that?” Vincent mutters, relaxing back into his chair and frowning at his lover accusingly. “You have said so much about trust in the last few months too.”

“And I meant every word of it,” Tseng retorts, flicking the memory stick across the table. Vincent watches it stop against the pile of papers before him as the illusion of ease he was trying to uphold starts to waiver. “It’s not a lie, but an omission, one that was to protect you.”

“I don’t need your fucking protection,” Vincent grumbles, snatching up the device and running his fingers over its surface. “I need your honesty and your confidence in my ability to deal with this shit. I’ve told you I’m better and yet you keep treating me like some fucking cracked glass that’s about to shatter. It doesn’t help.”

“Forgive me,” Tseng responds, finally meeting Vincent’s eyes and stealing away the building anger with nothing more than a small smile. “It’s just what I’m like when I’m attached to someone.”

Vincent stares, trying to fight the anger back to the surface, because he should be angry, because he has a right to be… but that smile renders him powerless, as always. In the end, he just exhales in frustration and looks away, giving in.

“Tell me what’s on this so I can decide whether to watch it or not,” Vincent finally mumbles, holding up the memory stick. “I don’t want any nasty surprises.”

“I would suggest you not watch it,” Tseng concedes. “I can summarize it for you though.”

Vincent nods before looking at the small plastic device in his hands doubtfully. His curiosity is itching, but he knows what’s on it could possibly break him. He no longer believes he’s so invincible to such things, even if he’ll never admit it to anyone else. His façade of unbreakable strength is something he’ll continue to cling to, despite knowing now how fake it really is.

“When we reached the security control room, Elena found a file on the computer’s desktop labelled ‘Welcome Turks’,” Tseng begins, diving right in, as is his way. “We already knew something wasn’t right, as there were barely any guards, as if someone had cleared the way for us.”

“Do you have any idea yet how he found out I was a Turk?” Vincent mutters, but his interest belies his tone. He’s watching Tseng intently, taking in every word.

“We have no idea how he found out, and that puts us at a huge disadvantage. Also, from everything we’ve gathered, I’d say he also knew Rude was a Turk. He set him up in Suzaku’s service directly, and then told you she was probably dead already, after most of her security staff were given the night off. You said he intended to end the Circle in its present form and start again, and it seems he used us as a convenient means to an end. This way, he can simply blame it all on us to any criminal contacts that he still needs, leaving him innocent in their eyes, and still trustworthy.” 

Vincent feels sick to his stomach. He doubts it’s any of the Turks that caused the security breach, but somebody in Shinra has betrayed them, and with no leads, it’s only a matter of time before they do so again.

“Putting that depressing fact aside for the moment, what exactly was in that file?” Vincent asks, redirecting the conversation back to what’s been hidden from him. As upset as he feels from all the possibilities running around in his imagination, it’s still easier to think about than someone betraying them again in the future. “And does it have anything to do with the missing pages of the drug analysis?”

Tseng raises an eyebrow, relieved Vincent noticed the discrepancy in the numbering of the report, as it now adds a little extra authenticity to what he’s admitting to.

“Yes, it does. I took out those pages to keep this from you,” Tseng begins, watching his lover’s frown deepen from his words. “As for the file, there was one document with a message, plus a folder titled ‘Thankyou’ that contained over twenty videos,” Tseng begins, gaze intent as he meets Vincent’s eyes.

Vincent feels the tension coil up tight in his stomach again, but now he has to know, even if the dread is almost overwhelming as he watches Tseng pull a folded up piece of paper out of his inner jacket pocket.

“This is what the message said,” Tseng adds, holding it out.

Vincent takes the page and unfolds it, the fear rising as he reads.

_Welcome to the red birds nest, little Turks. Your welcome gift is an easy start, but the rest is up to you. It’s recompense for what you’ve already gifted to me. Don’t die too quickly now._

“Gifted to him? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Vincent demands.

“The video files titled ‘Thankyou’, one would assume,” Tseng replies flatly, expression unreadable.

“Tseng, just fucking tell me what they are about,” Vincent demands, scrunching up the message in one fist. His heart is beating double time and he knows his calm façade is failing, but it means little to him in the moment.

“Toki’s interest in you was not just confined to his control of Tamotsu. It was personal, and he found a way around Tamotsu finding that out. He used a drug they created called Anomaly. It’s basically similar to a date rape drug, but much more affective. It renders the victim physically paralysed, but with no loss of sensation or loss of consciousness. When it wears off, the victim has no memory of what has occurred at all.”

Vincent’s eyes widen, the conclusion he’s been left with stilling all other thoughts.

“Are you saying he drugged me with that and then filmed himself raping me?” 

“Yes, over 20 times.”

***.***

Tseng watches Vincent crumble, hating himself a little more with every passing second. He’s up and around the table as soon as his lover covers his face, kneeling to pull Vincent into an embrace despite their previous agreement on acceptable contact during work hours. This is an exception, and as Vincent trembles silently against him, he guesses it won’t be the last one.

It takes some time for the young man to pull himself back together, but when Vincent finally does pull away, there are thankfully no tears. He is too pale though, eyes glazed an unfocused, which is a sure sign he’s withdrawing once more as the reality becomes too much.

“I want you to go home early today. Take the files on the table with you, and read them if you feel up to it, but you don’t have to. There’s no hurry, and nothing pending that needs your attention. I’d prefer if you left that with me though,” Tseng murmurs, looking at the memory stick still clasped in Vincent’s hand. He goes to take it, but Vincent curls his fingers around it at the last moment.

“I want to keep it… for now.”

Tseng frowns, but he doesn’t want to argue with his lover when he’s in this state. Instead, he redirects his objections into what hopefully will be an acceptable compromise.

“Can you promise me you won’t make a final decision on whether to watch it or not until I’m home?”

Vincent meets his eyes for a moment, but then looks away, shaking his head in the negative.

“Then can I keep it with me for now? I’ll bring it home and you can decide then. I just don’t want you to be alone if you decide to view it. Is that acceptable?” Tseng asks, reaching up to run a hand along the younger man’s jaw and into his hair. Vincent responds to the touch instantly, closing his eyes and visibly relaxing as he leans into it. Finally, he nods and Tseng exhales in relief. “Thank you,” the head Turk adds softly, taking the device with his other hand when Vincent offers it to him and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

Tseng continues to pet his lover for some time, and it’s only when Vincent finally opens his eyes and manages a half-hearted smile, that he pulls his hand away and stands. Vincent collects his papers and follows him out of the room calmly, mask back in place as they step into the main office and part ways with only a nod to each other.

Turning towards his office, Tseng glances at Elena who’s at her desk, and finds the blonde watching them with an expression of curiosity. He almost ignores her out of spite. He’s not happy with what she did, and will hold onto his annoyance for a while yet, even if he’d seen it coming a mile away. She’s far too predictable, and as helpful as it is to his own plans at present, it’s going to be a liability in the future. It’s an issue he hasn’t got the energy to deal with right now though.

“Is everything alright?” she asks as he walks past, and Tseng manages to pause to give her the glare she’s expecting.

“Yes, Vincent is just taking the information home to read. It’s all I have for him today anyway, and he might as well be comfortable while he does so. Tomorrow we’ll move forward as previously planned,” Tseng states, glancing over towards his other two Turks. They seem to have not noticed, or at least be unconcerned with Vincent’s departure, deep in conversation with each other as Reno gestures wildly with both arms while relaying some tale to Rude who politely nods back at him. 

“And he didn’t ask to see him?” Elena asks, pulling Tseng’s attention back to her in an instant.

“Elena, my office. Now.”

“Yes Sir,” Elena murmurs, eyes diverting back to her desk before Tseng walks onwards to his own office. Once inside he goes straight to his computer and opens the program that tracks Vincent’s movements, checking that his lover doesn’t divert from his course. He’s still watching as Elena enters and closes the door, taking a few steps forward before she stops and waits.

Once Vincent enters his apartment, Tseng closes his laptop and regards Elena with a flat stare, watching as she fidgets in place. It’s a small payback, but a little satisfying at least.

“Vincent has gone home to recover from the information that was, obviously, upsetting to him. He is handling it… but that is all you need to know on the subject. Don’t mistake my excusal of your actions earlier as some kind of a free pass to open discussions on this. The old rules still apply, and you will never again bring it up openly in the office with no regards to who might overhear you. Have you already forgotten that we have a breach in security? Think before you act, or I will have to prevent you from acting altogether. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal, Sir. I apologize,” Elena responds, no longer able to meet his eyes. “I was just concerned for his wellbeing.”

Tseng swallows down any sympathy he feels for her, because at this point, she’s brought this on herself with that damn overactive morality of hers. Also, he knows her concern is not just for Vincent in this regard… and that’s why he must press on.

“While I appreciate your concern, it is not an excuse. Putting aside the danger of Shinra discovering this, Vincent’s privacy has to be respected as well. I will help him work through this, but he does not wish to discuss it with anyone else. I would hope you can manage not to bring it up with him in the future, even if you could not keep your silence today.”

“I’m very sorry for making you doubt my loyalty, but please know that I only did what I believe to be in the best interests of the Turks as a whole. That said, I can and will respect Vincent’s privacy and not bring up the subject with him ever again, or mention it to anyone else. I will prove to you that I am still trustworthy, Sir,” Elena responds, finally looking up and meeting his eyes.

Tseng is satisfied enough for now with her word, and nods before he tells her to get back to work. Her silence is as assured as it can be, so he puts her out of his mind for now. Once the door closes behind her, Tseng pulls the memory stick out of his pocket and looks at it for a few moments. Pushing down the guilt, he stands and goes to the safe hidden behind the filing cabinet on one side of his office and opens it, putting the memory stick inside and taking out another that is identical in appearance. Locking the safe up again, he returns to his desk and sits down, putting the device he’s retrieved in his jacket pocket before he finally gets back to doing his job.

***.***

**Epilogue - 2 months later**

Tseng glares at the man sitting next to him, wanting to punch the grin right off his face. He’d never do so, old habits of loyalty too hard to break, but imagining it makes him feel a little better, at least.

“I’m impressed, and a little proud, to be honest. You’ve really surpassed all my expectations,” Veld chuckles before taking a sip of the coffee clasped between his hands.

“Your approval makes me feel so very much better,” Tseng retorts sarcastically, pulling his hooded coat tighter around his shoulders as the cold wind sneaks in every opening and makes him feel even more miserable.

“You’re still mad at me about the whole, ‘No work relationships’, thing, aren’t you,” Veld says with a sigh as Tseng just glares at him in response. “Honestly, Tseng, you should know I was only thinking of what was best for you. If you’d followed what I’d said, this would all be a lot easier on that soft heart of yours.”

“Actually, it made the whole thing worse. If we’d been together from the start, Vincent wouldn’t have been so vulnerable to their manipulations.”

“Hm, maybe. But you have to realise that if he hadn’t crumbled for them, they would have killed him. At least he’s alive now, if a little worse for wear.” 

Veld squints as the wind picks up, but his eyes remain on Tseng, even if the younger man doesn’t return the intense gaze. Tseng’s too busy hating Veld for somehow always being right, even when the bastard is wrong.

“Next time we meet, why don’t you use some of that infinite wisdom of yours to pick a better place. I’m frozen and the smell is horrendous,” Tseng complains, eyes on the crashing waves in the distance.

“You’re such a snob, honestly. That, my boy, is the smell of the sea.”

“It’s the smell of damn fish guts, something nobody in their right mind enjoys,” Tseng retorts, glancing at the older man only to see his teasing grin too late. Veld’s sense of humour is, unfortunately, unchanged it would seem.

“Luckily I’m not in my right mind,” the older man simply replies, before his expression shifts into something more serious. “But enough play. Tell me, isn’t your Elena going to work out you told Vincent a different secret from what she intended? She’s not as blindly loyal as she appears, and she will eventually work it out.”

“No, she won’t,” Tseng disagrees. “She doesn’t know Vincent has no memory of the rapes, so to her there was only one secret. I told her to respect Vincent’s privacy and not mention it to him again, and she’ll do that, as her own ‘big heart’ as you like to call it, is sensitive enough not to bring up something that will hurt him simply to reinforce her belief. My only concern with her now is how easily she forms attachments to people, but I need her assistance with this, so it’s a risk I’ll have to take.”

“Your bait is that charming?” Veld asks, smirking as Tseng gives him yet another dirty look.

“Hardly. More of a broken toy at this point.”

“Even worse then, as she’ll have the urge to fix, or at least comfort. Maybe you should pull her from the project and get independent assistance instead. I could recommend someone in Midgar who could take her place, in that regard.” Veld stands and stretches, watching as Tseng stands up beside him stiffly.

“I’d have to think up a reason she’d accept for being pulled from that duty then, and if she got suspicious, it would simply cause more trouble,” Tseng responds, turning to face his old boss. “She’s set for now, so better to leave her in place and simply encourage her to prove her loyalty by performing flawlessly when it comes to this. Toki will come after the bait eventually, and then it’ll finally be over.”

“Be careful. Toki is far more dangerous than he appears.”

“I will not underestimate him. Have you had any luck with where the leak came from?” Tseng asks, hoping for something positive. Coming all the way here just to be lectured is a huge waste of resources and time, even if talking to Veld is a guilty pleasure for him, despite the mandatory teasing.

“I have a lead, but it’s far from convincing at this point. You’ll be the first to know when I have something more concrete. Hopefully, it won’t take too long. I have to admit, I’ve missed the hunt.”

A small smile slips onto Tseng’s face, as he can’t help but be cheered by the fact that Veld has made progress. It’s a small hope, but it’s better than what he had before today.

“Thank you for your assistance. If anyone can flush out the leak, it’s you,” Tseng says in goodbye, giving a shallow bow.

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play. Fishing is relaxing and a nice change of pace, but I do miss the old days. Gets the blood flowing again,” Veld replies, grinning a little too deviously. “Safe travels and give your boy a kiss for me.”

Tseng snorts out a laugh at the request as he turns away, letting the sound of Veld’s laughter fade into the crashing waves as he starts the long walk back to where he left Reno and the chopper.

***.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please don't hate me. You might have already guessed, but there will be more of the Vincent Turk arc, but it will come after everything else already written. I hope you'll join me for it in the future. Thanks for all the support and I really hope this makes sense. *hugs*


End file.
